Rub My Ass and Call Me Bella
by wisdomous
Summary: Birthday O/S for Ilsuocantante. Angela gives Bella an afternoon at the spa for her birthday. Will Bella get more than just a facial and massage? O/S extended to multi-chapter story!
1. Chapter 1 The Esme: BPOV

**AN: This little o/s was written for Ilsuocantante for her birthday. Thanks to Annanabanana for the bj (er, beta job)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters. I only own the massage table. **

~x~

"Happy birthday, boss! Here, this is for you." Angela handed me a very ornate looking envelope with a big loopy "E" on the front. I recognized the logo as coming from The Esme, a lavish day spa.

"Angelaaa... You shouldn't have, really," I said with a begrudging groan, taking the envelope and wrapping Angela in a hug. "I told you not to do anything for my birthday. You know how much I dislike extra attention. Besides it's not even until tomorrow."

"I know, I know. But I couldn't let your twenty seventh birthday go by and not acknowledge it. What kind of assistant would that make me?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and looking expectantly into my eyes.

"You're the best assistant there is. Not giving me a gift wouldn't change that." I sighed in resignation. "Thank you for thinking of me, even if it isn't necessary." I managed a small smile.

"Well I figured, with all of the new ad campaigns that you've taken on, you deserve a little R and R. You hold in your hand a gift certificate to Esme's for a facial and a relaxing full body massage. But wait, there's more! I've also cleared your schedule for tomorrow afternoon and booked your appointment for you. It's too late to cancel. So there. Happy birthday."

I'd had a bad experience before at a spa, but it wasn't The Esme. My last massage was painful and not relaxing at all. I'd been told that my experience wasn't the norm, but I was still hesitant to go through that again. However, I could tell that Angela was so very happy to have given me this wonderful gift. I didn't have the heart to turn it down. Besides, I'd heard wonderful things about The Esme, and felt I should give it another shot. Angela was right, if I was being honest with myself, I really could use a few hours to myself to unwind. I loved my job in advertising, but it could be very grueling at times. There was always a deadline to meet, and I got so little time to myself to just... be.

"I'm feeling more relaxed already. Thanks again, Angela. You really are a wonderful assistant and friend. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"You'd be late for your ten o'clock meeting with the Newton's. Now get to work!"

"Yes ma'am." I turned on my heel and stepped into my office to do the final preparations on their new sporting goods campaign. Dealing with Newton senior was easy enough, but if I had to work with their son Mike, aka Touchy McFeelerson, it was going to be a long morning. Tomorrow afternoon could not come fast enough.

~x~

The following afternoon I found myself outside of the spa. I was a little early, but thought I'd go ahead and check in. I was feeling a bit anxious, but once I stepped inside, I was immediately consumed by the warmth and delicious smells. The scent of lavender immediately calmed my nerves. My anxiety began to wane as I felt the positive energy swirling around me. I felt like I was in some mystical fantasy world, not at a day spa.

I was waved over by a kind looking woman sitting behind the receptionist desk going over the afternoon schedule with the tiniest woman I'd ever seen. She could fit in my pocket, she was so little. And that is saying something; I'm no amazon woman myself. She had short spiky black hair pointing in every direction, and she was fluttering around like a butterfly, graceful and vibrant. She couldn't have stood more than five feet tall, but her aura seemed to fill up the entire waiting area. She was somehow able to make her fitted, plain, white smock look fashionable over her black, skin-tight leggings. She glanced at me with an almost knowing look, smiled and then departed to the back after a few more words with the receptionist.

The receptionist, whose name tag said Carmen, addressed me politely. "Hello. Welcome to The Esme. How can I help you?"

"Hi. Um, I'm Bella Swan. I believe my assistant scheduled a facial and massage for me this afternoon."

"Yes, of course, Ms. Swan. I do apologize for not greeting you sooner. We've had one of our massage therapists call in sick today, and we find ourselves short handed." Before I could say I was willing to reschedule, she started speaking again. "Please do not worry, we have everything covered. Our owner is a licensed massage therapist and will be filling in. You're quite the lucky gal, if I may be so bold." She winked at me. I didn't understand what that was all about, but I figured the owner must have been a really good masseuse; The Esme was renowned around Seattle for their services.

"Oh, okay. Really though, I don't want to be a bother. I'm more than happy to reschedule for a different time."

She waved me off and hushed me up. "No bother at all. I'm going to need you to fill out this registration form, as it appears this is your first time visiting us. Feel free to have a seat over in one of those chairs, and please bring it to me when you're finished. Can I bring you a beverage? We have water, wine, soda, coffee and tea."

"Um, just water would be lovely. Thank you."

"Coming right up!" She walked over to the refreshment stand, I guess you'd call it, took out a bottle of water and brought it over to me.

I sat down in one of the plush armchairs and started filling out the form. This place was so cozy I could curl up and take a nap right there. After I was finished with the questionnaire, I took it back to Carmen. She thanked me and walked me to the back of the spa into a beautiful room. "You'll be starting with your facial first. Alice will be your esthetician and will be in shortly. In the meantime, please feel free to change into the robe and slippers we have provided for you. Also, your assistant mentioned to us that it is your birthday today." She gave me a knowing look. "Alice has offered up a complimentary bikini wax, to complete your spa experience. And before you say no, it would be wise of me to tell you that Alice pretty much gets her way around here. After all, she is the co-owner of The Esme."

My face must have shown my anxiety. I'd only ever self groomed in the naughty bits region. But since Alice was going out of her way to accommodate me today, filling in for the masseuse, I figured I should just shut my mouth and be grateful. It _was_ my birthday, after all. Dammit, I was going to enjoy it.

I quickly changed into the robe and slippers and waited for this Alice woman to come in. After a moment, the door opened and in walked that same petite Thumbelina from earlier. The energy of the room quickly changed, and suddenly I felt rejuvenated.

"You must be Bella. Hi. I'm Alice Whitlock." She walked over and hugged me as if we'd known each other for years. "We're going to be spending some time together before I hand you off to my brother, Edward. He's the joint owner of The Esme along with me. He'll be doing your massage after the facial and bikini wax." My face must have betrayed me. A man was doing my massage? It might have be sexist of me, but I had assumed it would be a woman. I thought it was _this_ woman.

"Trust me, you'll be in _very_ capable hands," She winked. _What was it with all of the winking in this place?_

Alice continued to talk animatedly about her family and her husband Jasper and how she and her brother, this Edward fellow, opened the spa, naming it after their mother Esme Cullen. She talked almost the entire time she was working on me, which I was very grateful for when the time came for my bikini wax. The distraction was welcomed. Alice was very professional, however, and did her job deftly. I'm not going to lie, getting your pubes liberated from your skin hurts like a bitch, but she was as gentle as could be expected.

Once my pores were clear and my lady parts were smooth, I was already feeling like a new woman when Alice led me back to a separate waiting area. It was dimly lit, and the most beautiful melodic sounds were coming from the overhead speaker system. I could hear violin and piano and two voices that sang like bells. I was unfamiliar with the artists, but I could have listened to them all day. I felt like I would fall asleep once I was on that massage table.

"This is where I leave you, for now. Please sit back and relax until Edward is ready to take you back to his room, I mean, the massage room." Alice grinned from ear to ear, and I felt like I was on the outside of an inside joke. I didn't like it. "He will want to go over any questions you might have about your massage before he goes to work on you. Enjoy, Bella!"

"Thank you, Alice. I've really enjoyed meeting you." With that, she hugged me again before floating away.

I reclined in a chair and closed my eyes for what seemed like mere seconds before I heard the sound of a throat clearing. I opened my eyes and was paralyzed by the sight before me. Was I dreaming? Standing before me was a man so... beautiful, I could use every word in Webster's dictionary and not come up with the words that would do him justice. He was mesmerizing. He stood before me wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and well worn button fly jeans, and by well worn, I mean he wore them damn fucking well. He was barefoot. His toes were nice and long, and they made me wonder about other parts of his anatomy. I knew I was staring at him, but I couldn't help it. His brown hair was rumpled and gave him the appearance of having just woken up from a nap.

He cleared his throat again, and this time he spoke as well. "You must be Ms. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen. I'll be your therapist today. Please follow me." I was a bit taken aback, but this time not by his rugged good looks. He came off as a little bit cold. After meeting Alice who was so warm and inviting, Edward seemed abrupt and harsh with me when he spoke. I knew I should have insisted on rescheduling. He probably resented me because he had to do this massage today. He's the owner after all. He shouldn't be doing the dirty work. Alice explained to me that she tried not working every day in the spa, but found that the everyday running of The Esme was best left to Edward. Plus, she enjoyed her job so much, she didn't want to give that part of it up.

I followed Mr. Sex on Legs into the massage room. The table was set up and looked like a giant cloud, ready to carry me off into the carefree abyss of relaxation. I was determined not to let Edward's mood affect the already serene state in which I found myself. Candles illuminated the space, and there was very little light other than the little bit of sun that was peaking through the wooden blinds, casting the strangest glow on Edward's skin. He almost seemed to glow, or sparkle, in the natural sunlight. The light caught his vibrant green eyes, and it was then that I noticed his hair was not brown. Not at all. It was a mix of copper and bronze and gold and many other colors on the periodic table all rolled into one unique color.

"I just want to go over the procedure for today, Ms. Swan." He sounded so clinical, but then again, this was his profession so of course he's going to be professional.

I interrupted him, "Please, call me Bella."

He looked angry that I'd cut him off, but then he let just a hint of a smirk slip by his otherwise stony facade.

"Well, then, Bella. Your information form says that you've had a massage before, but that you didn't enjoy it. Do you mind telling me why that is?"

"Um, well, Mr. Cullen," I felt a bit formal saying that after being on a first name basis with Alice after two seconds of meeting her. This time it was his turn to interrupt me.

"If I call you Bella, then I'd like for you to call me Edward." He seemed to be relaxing a bit more, and the cold man that stood in front of me mere moments ago seemed to be slipping away, making room for this calm gentle man now giving me a full on smirk. _I'd like to eat it right off of his face and... Wait, what was I doing? Oh right, I need to answer his question._

"Okay, Edward," I said, now smiling. "My only other massage was from Aro's Salon and Day Spa, have you heard of it? The massage was... painful?" I stated it like a question. "The therapist there almost seemed to enjoy the fact that she was causing me pain. I think her name was Jane. Anyway, I was very sore for several days afterward, and I haven't had one since then. My assistant gave me this spa day for my birthday today, and I'm going to be honest, I'm very nervous."

Edward gave a little chuckle, "Yes, I've heard of Aro's. I actually used to work there when I first got my massage license. Aro Volturi is quite the business man, and business is his bottom line, when it should be keeping the client happy and comfortable. That is one of the reasons I wanted to start my own business. Aro wasn't happy when I told him I was leaving. Alice mentioned that she wanted to become an esthetician, and we opened The Esme. I assure you, I will not cause you pain, Bella. If I do, please speak up immediately, and I will lighten up on the pressure."

His voice which was once hard as brick, was now as smooth as silk and just as genuine. Whatever bug that was up his ass when he first greeted me must have burrowed it's way back out again. I was soon very much at ease and excited to get on that massage table. Very. Excited.

"Bella, I'm going to exit the room to allow you to disrobe and get onto the table." I swear I saw him blush at those words as he swallowed, causing his adam's apple to bob slightly; it must have been the glow of the candles playing a trick on me. He gestured to the massage table, and for the first time I looked at his hands. They were strong but elegant, with fingers that went on for days. I remembered the scene in Return of the King when Aragorn unsheathes that sword and the camera follows the length of it, yeah, that was me following those fingers from knuckle to tip. Good lord, those fingers were about to be all over my body. _No. Focus, Bella. He's still talking, remember?_

"You'll start by lying on your stomach with your face in the face cradle, under the sheet and blanket. I'll knock before I re-enter, and then I'll get started. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Edward. Thank you." It finally hit me that I was going to be naked under this magnificent man's touch. The idea of it all made me feel very warm, and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room, which was perfect now that I thought about it. They really went all out of their way to ensure their guests were comfortable here; that was something Aro's did not do.

Edward exited the room, and I took off the robe and slippers. The table was calling to me like a beacon. I just knew that once I was laying down and between those flannel sheets I could very easily pass out. I slipped between the sheets and rested my head in the provided face cradle. I could feel my neck muscles loosen up already. The table was even more comfortable than it looked. I could tell it had padding underneath the sheets; another very nice touch. It seemed like several minutes had gone by, and I was already so relaxed and warm when I heard a quiet knock. The door creaked slightly as it opened.

I heard Edward walk into the room. His presence brought with him a feeling of static electricity.

"Are you ready, Bella? Are you... comfortable?" His voice sounded shaky, but I couldn't care less about why that would be, at the moment, I felt like I was floating.

I gave a muffled "Mhm" and felt him turn down the sheet, stopping just short of my naked behind. I felt Edward exhale, as if he'd been holding it in. His breath caressed my flesh and caused goosebumps to raise up from my otherwise warm skin.

"Please tell me if you get cold, I will turn up the heat." He quietly whispered those last few words.

My mind immediately went to that very dirty dark place that I hadn't visited in way too long. It was then that I felt his strong warm hands make contact with my shoulders. I felt a buzz shoot through my body from my head to my tippy-toes. I wondered briefly if Edward felt it too but quickly brushed that thought away. Anyone that good looking wouldn't be interested in me with my plain, pale face, generic brown eyes and brown hair. No one ever believed that I grew up in Phoenix until moving to UW in Seattle for college. The sun hadn't felt I was deserving of beautiful, glowing, bronze skin like the rest of the Phoenix population, I guess.

I was reveling in the sensations reverberating throughout my being. Edward was gifted. It was as if he could read my mind and he found every nook and cranny where I held onto my stress. This was certainly a much different experience than my first massage. I could feel how much Edward cared about his clients. His touch was deliberate, but gentle. I couldn't tell where his hands ended and my body began. Those hands. Those damned heavenly hands. I felt them gliding down my back toward my ass. They never made full contact, like I'd wanted them to. Instead they circled back up the sides of my back, up toward my shoulders once more. All the while, they were kneading and gliding across my muscles in the most delicious pattern. On the last pass, his hands finally slipped under the sheet, and I felt them strong and warm on my firm ass. I couldn't help it; I let out a moan. It came from deep inside of me, and I heard his breath hitch.

"Bella" I heard him breathe out. He stood there and massaged my ass at an excruciatingly slow pace. I felt my breathing begin to pick up, and I could tell Edward's pace was quickening.

He groaned out loud and startled me. I lifted my head, and my eyes met his gaze. We were locked in a battle of brown and green. He had a crazed look in his eyes, and for a moment, I thought he was going to run out of the room. That is, until he caught me completely off guard, flipping me over quickly, my body completely naked and exposed. I lay there stunned and waiting for an explanation, my breasts heaving with uncertainty as I tried to gain some semblance of control and figure out what was happening.

I didn't have long to think because suddenly those green eyes were inches from my own as Edward's hands grasped my shoulders, holding me in an upright sitting position. His lips smashed against my own as a groan escaped his lips. Our lips were a tangle of flesh and wet and want. I had no time to think. I could only feel. Edward stroked his strong masculine hands down my arms and settled them on my hips. He positioned me flat against the table once more, this time on my back. I watched his face as his eyes scanned my body, and I saw him shiver when his eyes found my glistening wet pussy; he put his fist to his mouth and bit down, trying to suppress the feral sounds coming from deep within his chest. He ripped off his black t-shirt and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, allowing them to fall to the floor. Holy. Fuck. He was commando. He was perfect. Edward, while strong and muscular, was lean, not bulky. And that's exactly how I liked it.

Before I knew it, he had joined me on the massage table. I was thankful that it looked to be a sturdy piece of furniture.

He rested his hips between my open legs, and he propped up his upper body on his elbows; his hands were roaming the parts of my face and neck he could reach in that position. I couldn't take it anymore. Looking into those eyes, I lifted my head up to join my lips with his. He lifted his head and looked intently into my eyes.

"Bella, you are exquisite. Your body is a work of art. I couldn't hold back any longer. I need you."

All I could do was whimper and nod my approval of what was about to take place. I pulled his head into my neck, moaning while he nipped and sucked at that oh so sensitive space behind my ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to find some friction. I was so worked up, it was almost painful. I was moaning and calling out his name. I heard my name coming from his lips in return; I could feel his words on my skin.

"Bella... Bella..."

"Bella, Ms. Swan, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes abruptly and lifted my head.

"What?" I said, breathing heavily. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep, Bella. It's okay, it happens to a lot of people. Um," he stammered. "It's time for you to flip over so I can continue your session. We're only half way finished." He looked at me awkwardly but helped me to get turned over onto my back.

Dammit. It was only a fucking dream...

~x~

**AN2: **_**OH NO SHE DIDN'T.**_** Oh yes, I did. Sorry for the cockblock, but not really. I couldn't have Edward violate his ethics AND the sacred space that is a massage room... yet anyway... *mwahaha* sorry, I'm a tool. I'm just a big hard tool. This is the first piece of fiction I've ever written, that wasn't mandated by an educational establishment. I had many hand-holders, pre-readers and cheerleaders and they are, in no particular order... TFX of NaughtySparkle, Kimpy0464, weepwah, JBugNR, ARenee363, WindyCityWonder, and mostly, my partner in cherry popping crime, imdominating. Jenny, I wouldn't have done this w/o you. Seriously, I wouldn't be reading fanfiction OR TWILIGHT for crying out loud, if it wasn't for my favorite fic-pimp. I also need to thank Tonya for being born, and giving me a reason to write something, instead of just talking about writing something. **


	2. Chapter 2 Word Vomit: EPOV

**AN: This is an extension of the o/s I wrote for Ilsuocantante's birthday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and asked me to continue. I would not have done so without your encouragement. Thanks to Imdominating for being my beta. She does a great BJ. (I mean really, have you seen her tongue?) Also, thank you to kimpy0464 for her comments, corrections, and suggestions. I lurve you both.**

SM owns the characters. I own a brand new gallon of Biotone! Yay! 

Chapter 2

EPOV

~x~

"No. No more fucking set-ups, Alice. " I immediately regretted the harsh way in which I addressed my sister, but I was really not in the mood for her typical antics. She'd been trying to set me up with women ever since my nasty break-up with my ex, Tanya. We ended our relationship several months ago, after I found her in a compromising position with another man in _our_ bed when she thought I was working late. Little did she know that I had taken the night off to surprise her with a romantic evening. Turns out, the joke was on me. Since then, Alice had taken it upon herself to match me up with "the perfect woman," and she'd been perfectly wrong each time.

"Take it easy, _dear brother,_" her sarcasm was thick. "I'm calling because there is a scheduling conflict this afternoon. Heidi just called in sick, Maggie is still on maternity leave, and I need you to cover a one hour massage at two p.m. I know it's your day off and it's last minute, Edward, but I would hate to cancel on a new client. Her name is Isabella Swan, and her assistant made the appointment for her because it's her birthday today. Is there any chance you can fill in? Please, Edward? We're really in a bind." Alice was no novice at getting her way, and I of all people, knew this very well.

"Alice, I'm going to save us both some time and save myself a huge headache and just say 'OK'," I told her, while running my free hand through my hair like I so often did when I was frustrated. I looked at my watch. It was already a few minutes after one. "Two-o'clock might be pushing it, Alice, but I'll get there as soon as I can." _Fuck_, I thought to myself. I was really looking forward to a full day off. I tried to tell myself it wouldn't be that bad. Probably just some dried-up divorcee clinging to the last dregs of her youth. No problem.

"Oh, Edward, you are the best! Tell you what, I have her scheduled for a facial before her massage. I'll make sure to drag out the process as long as I can to allow you some more time, deal?"

"OK. Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit, Ali."

I ended the call and immediately tried to mentally reorganize my afternoon. It was my day off so my mind-set wasn't exactly in the massage zone. To be honest, I'd found it harder to get into my zone these days. My sister and I have a very competent staff of massage therapists and estheticians who work for us, so my expertise has been focused more on the business side of running the spa, and I'd left most of the everyday staff management of The Esme in Alice's very tiny, yet capable hands.

My younger sister and I had always shared a strong bond and were like-minded, so it only made sense that we would be good business partners as well. We opened the spa several years ago once Alice earned her esthetician's license. It's the perfect job for her. She had always said if someone was beautiful on the inside, they could be beautiful on the outside, and she loved to bring out the best in a person.

A few minutes had passed before I realized I needed to get my ass in the shower and get cleaned up if I was going to make this appointment on time. A shower would be a good way to clear my head of the plans I had for this afternoon and focus my mind.

~x~

An hour later, I found myself pulling my car into the parking lot of The Esme.

I came in through the back door just a few minutes after two and ran into Alice. "Hey, Ali," I said, walking toward my office to stash my belongings. "Has Ms. Swan been waiting long?" I took off my shoes and socks. I'd always preferred to do bodywork barefoot. I found it easier to keep myself grounded.

"Not at all. Since it's her birthday, I treated her to a bikini wax on the house." She gave me a wry smile before she spoke again. "We actually just finished up a few minutes ago. She is now situated in the relaxation grotto, and is waiting for you to take her back to the massage room whenever you are ready."

"Relaxation grotto? Christ, Alice, that sounds hoity-toity. Can't you just call it a waiting room?" I rolled my eyes at my sister and went to Carmen's desk to grab Ms. Swan's information. Alice flitted off to her office, but not before sending me a weird, knowing glance in my direction.

Once I had Ms. Swan's file, I stepped into the massage waiting room to meet my client. My eyes immediately locked on the angelic face of the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be completely at peace. Her perfect, pink, pouty, kissable lips were slightly curved up in a relaxed, serene grin; her soft wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders like a chocolate waterfall. She was clad only in our plush sapphire blue spa robe and matching slippers. Her skin looked luminous in the dim light of the room, shimmering in contrast to the blue hue of the robe.

Christ. Alice's words just came flooding back to me... _"I treated her to a bikini wax on the house."_

Fuck. My cock instantly hardened as that new realization hit me; this was going to be the longest hour of my life. I knew I had to snap myself out of this lust-filled trance if I was going to remain professional. It was so difficult when her mere presence had handcuffed the good-judgment center of my brain to the gutter, leaving only my hormones to control the situation.

Without thinking, I cleared my throat. Her eyes snapped open and her gaze met mine.

I noticed that her eyes were the same deep chocolaty brown as her hair. Damn she looked good enough to eat. Simply delectable. I wanted to lick every inch of her body and savor every nibble of her sweet, creamy flesh that I sampled along the way.

She took a moment to look me over, and I noticed she paused as she scanned my feet. Her eyes widened and she bit the corner of her lip. Jesus. She was insanely sexy. She was eye-balling my clothing with an expression I couldn't quite read.

Fucking hell. I never changed from my street clothes. I was so focused on trying not to be late that I didn't change into my scrubs attire when I got here. I was just wearing my favorite pair of jeans and a plain black v-neck tee. My hair must look like shit, still damp from my recent shower, and I'm not wearing any shoes. I probably look like a random stalker from off of the street, and all I've been doing since I walked in was gape at her._ Way to go, Cullen._

The silence was deafening. I knew I needed to take control over this situation before I let my libido run wild, and ravished this exquisite creature right here in the waiting room.

_Get it together, Edward. You are here to do a job, not to fuck the client. You do have __**some**__ ethics, remember?_ I needed to listen to my inner monologue. I'd never fucked around with a client before, and I would not allow myself to start now.

I cleared my throat one more time, this time finally addressing this beauty and introducing myself. "You must be Ms. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen. I'll be your therapist today. Please follow me."

My voice sounded foreign, even to me, but I couldn't afford to lose my shit like this right before a session. I had a job to do. There was no beautiful woman following me. There was only a body. I was secretly hoping she had nasty welts or scars under that robe. Anything that would make her the slightest bit less attractive to me.

She followed me into the massage room. Once we were inside, I took a deep, calming breath, silently thanking my sister for insisting we pump the scent of lavender through the air vents. I turned to Isabella and stated, "I just want to go over the procedure for today, Ms. Swan."

She cut me off saying, "Please, call me Bella."

_Bella. Of course her name would be 'beautiful swan'. _I smirked a little at my side thought before I centered myself once more and asked her some questions.

"Well then, Bella. Your information form says that you've had a massage before, but that you didn't enjoy it. Do you mind telling me why that is?" I was desperate for any piece of information that would better acquaint me with this woman. I found myself wanting to know anything and everything about her. I wondered if she had plans for the rest of her life...

My musing ended when she addressed me once again.

"Um, well, Mr. Cullen," she spoke with a voice like honey.

This time it was my turn to interrupt her, "If I call you Bella, then I'd like for you to call me Edward." I smiled at her, feeling myself calm down as the moments passed.

Bella's honey voice spoke up once more as she told me of a past massage experience at one of our rival spas, Aro's Salon and Day Spa. She'd had a negative experience with Jane, one of their therapists and explained that she was nervous for today's massage. _Heh, that makes two of us, angel..._ my mind pondered.

I told her that I was familiar with Aro's and with Jane, having worked there right out of massage school before opening The Esme with Alice. Bella was right about Jane. I'd never met another therapist quite like her with her 'no pain, no gain' philosophy.

I assured the lovely Bella that I would cause her no pain. The thought alone of causing her to wince away from my touch was enough to make my stomach clench in agony. A woman like Bella deserved to be touched and caressed with tenderness and sincerity. _Jesus, Cullen, you sound like a fucking pussy. _My inner monologue was right, what the fuck had come over me today?

"Bella, I'm going to exit the room to allow you to disrobe and get onto the table." Once the words escaped my mouth, the vision of a naked, freshly waxed, brown-eyed beauty splayed out across my massage table, infiltrated my brain... and my cock. Shaking those thoughts from my head I continued with my spiel.

"You'll start by lying on your stomach with your face in the face cradle, under the sheet and blanket. I'll knock before I re-enter, and then I'll get started. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Edward. Thank you," she said politely. As she smiled, a blush crept up her neck and spread across her lovely face. God, what I wouldn't give to be able to read her thoughts in that moment.

I left the room and closed the door behind me, allowing Bella to have her privacy as she situated herself on the table. I tried my hardest to keep my thoughts focused on anything other than the fact that Bella was indeed naked on the other side of this door at that very moment. I had to give myself a verbal pep-talk, while trying to keep my hard-on at bay. "You can do this, Edward. You can do this. She is a client. She needs your professionalism, and not your horny ass lusting after her. Get a grip, fucker."

Once I felt that I could prolong entering the room no longer, I quietly knocked on the door, allowing her time to protest if she was not yet covered. All was quiet on the other side of the door, so I opened it slightly peeking inside.

As soon as I entered the room, I noticed a change in the air. It was heavy and electric. The business owner in me wondered if perhaps the air was too dry, if we should increase the humidity level. However my intuition told me the electricity had nothing to do with the air, and everything to do with this beauty on my table. I took a deep breath as I asked her one last time if she was ready for me to begin. My voice cracked slightly as I noticed she had tied her hair up on top of her head and I gazed upon her bare neck and shoulders for the first time. After her affirmation that she was indeed ready, I gently folded down the sheet, exposing her back, but stopping just above her posterior. My tongue was just waiting for the opportunity to graze her skin and taste her sweetness.

"Please tell me if you get cold, I will turn up the heat." I said those last words so quietly, I wasn't even sure I'd actually said them aloud.

I grabbed my tube of Biotone and I placed some in my hands and began to warm it up. I stood by her head and with one final deep breath, I placed my hands on her shoulders. The effect was instantaneous. As soon as my hands made contact with her flesh, every nerve ending in my body came to life. In all of my years doing bodywork, I've never felt this sensation before. It was as if we were polar opposites, calling to one another, connecting in a way I never thought possible. This session was going to be absolute heaven and hell all wrapped into one torturous hour. I did my best to focus on the process. Yes, the process would keep me sane.

I started at her shoulders, gliding my way down her spine, kneading those muscles along the way. I would pause occasionally when I found a muscle that needed some extra attention. Each pass my hands made along her torso brought me that much closer to her sweet, round ass. It was so easy to get lost in the wonders of her body. If DaVinci were alive today, he would have burned his drawing of The Vitruvian Man and replaced it with drawings of Bella's perfect form. She truly was a work of art. A masterpiece.

On my last pass down her back my hands slipped under the folded sheet and made contact with her posterior. I paused and held in my breath as she expelled a faint moan. The sound was just sultry enough to cause my dick to stand at attention. _Of all the days to go commando, _I thought. I mouthed Bella's name as I exhaled loudly and continued to manipulate her muscle tissue.

Bella's breathing was slow and even. I wondered if she'd fallen asleep. I was thrilled at the notion that Bella was trusting enough of me that she would let her guard down and fall asleep at my hands, especially considering her previous massage experience. That was a very sobering thought. This woman trusted me, and here I was salivating over her like she's grade-A prime rib. _What kind of monster am I?_ I needed to seriously get my shit together and finish this session and respect the woman who has placed her body in my care.

I immediately knew I needed to put some professional distance between Bella and myself. I lifted my hands from her body; she whimpered softly when I removed them. I grabbed the sheet slowly and gently pulled it up over her back followed by the blanket. I went to stand at her left side, and decided to work her glutes over the sheet. I very slowly made contact with her posterior once more. This time I was able to focus on what I should have been doing in the first place, and that is giving her my professional best. I kneaded and loosened up the muscles of her lower back, glutes, hip and thigh. Working my way down, I uncovered her leg and tucked the sheet under her leg to keep her modesty in check. It took all of my willpower _not_ to take a sneak peek at my sister's handiwork.

Once I was satisfied with my work on her left side, I covered up her leg once more and proceeded to work in the same pattern on her right. I placed my hands once more upon her fleshy bottom. She moaned... loud... and I took note of her breathing. Moments ago it was slow and steady. Now it appeared to be short and staccato. _Is she dreaming? _My mind began to race at the thought of Bella dreaming. _Could she possibly be dreaming about me?_ I continued my ministrations as best as I could, but soon Bella was moaning and cooing along to my touch.

How I longed to peek inside of her head for just a moment to see what scenes were playing in her mind. And then it happened. I no longer needed the clairvoyance for which I so desperately wished. She moaned my name. My. Name. My name fell from her perfect pink lips as if in the throes of ecstasy. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to forget the sound that would forever be branded in my memory. Beautiful Swan just moaned my name, and it was the most perfect sound in the world. It was the sound of a prayer falling from an angel's lips; a prayer made for a sinner. Me. I was the sinner. I was not worthy of this creature laid out before me. With that thought, I finished up the back of her right leg.

I was only half-way finished and already I was physically and mentally drained.

Very quietly, I spoke Bella's name, to rouse her from her afternoon siesta.

"Bella... Bella..."

"Bella, Ms. Swan, are you okay?" Suddenly her head jerked up and she looked right into my eyes. I could go swimming in those dark chocolate pools, I'd happily drown to death in them.

"What?" She said, still breathing heavily as her beautiful trademark blush once again crept it's way up her neck. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep, Bella. It's okay, it happens to a lot of people. Um," I was trying desperately to collect my thoughts. I'm sure I must have looked like a flustered school boy, not the business professional I've trained myself to be. "It's time for you to flip over so I can continue your session. We're only half way finished."

She looked at me with embarrassment as I instructed her to flip over, while scooting down on the table so her head was supported by the table and not the face cradle. Once she was re-situated, I placed a bolster under her knees. "This slight bend in your knees helps to support the lower back, taking stress off of your lumbar spine," I instructed, trying to get back into my regular flow.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Swan?" I was back to the formalities. Anything to keep a professional barrier between us for the remainder of the massage.

"I'm feeling very relaxed, thank you." As if to enforce her statement, she drew in a deep, cleansing breath and exhaled slowly; a small smile dancing at the corners of her perfect mouth.

I noticed she didn't correct my formal use of her name this time, so perhaps she needed that invisible line drawn as well.

As Bella lay supine on my table, her eyes closed, but not sleeping, I continued to work her muscles; releasing the tension with every gentle squeeze and caress of my hands. The rest of the time passed silently, with only the music as a backdrop, as I tried my hardest to stay centered and keep focused on my task.

Before I knew it, we were finished with the session. I had left her heavenly body intact, nary a scratch on her. Although if I had my way, my teeth marks would be embedded on her ass and neck for all of the world to see. I want to claim her as mine. But alas, she was pure and unmarked. Surely a woman such as this was already spoken for. I made a mental note to ask Alice if she made any mention of a boyfriend. Alice, of course, would see right through me, but that was a risk I was willing to take.

"We are all finished here." I stated, as Bella's beautiful, chocolate eyes looked up at me from the table.

"Mmm..." She moaned, the sound went directly to my cock. "Thank you, Edward. I feel... amazing," She said in a husky, breathy tone; this woman would be my undoing. She lay there, looking like an angel, a large goofy grin took over her face. I wanted nothing more than to cup her face with my hand and kiss her with complete abandon. It was then when I realized I could no longer have her as a client. If she ever came back to this spa, one of the other therapists would have to do the job.

I removed the bolster from beneath her knees and placed it in the basket with the rest of the accessories. "I am going to exit the room and you can then get up and off of the table. Please, take your time standing up. Some people can feel a bit dizzy afterward. You'll find a bottle of water on the cabinet here for you. Please drink all of it, as well as another tall glass this evening, so as not to let any lactic acid build up in your system." I felt like a total douche discussing lactic acid burn with this Beautiful Swan, but I couldn't bear the thought of her being sore tomorrow, especially since it was so easily avoided.

"If I'm not mistaken, Alice has already placed your belongings in the cabinet as well, so you can change back into your clothing. Alice and I will be up front if you have questions for either of us." I made the mistake of looking at Bella's chest. Her nipples were visible even under the sheet. I craved to join her on that table and make her moan my name again. With a final look in her direction, I forced myself to exit the room. The weight of the session immediately lifted from my shoulders.

I needed to talk to Alice. I found her in the hallway by my office; she was waiting for me.

"How did it go, big brother?" She smirked at me. That little pest had the audacity to smirk at me!

"Why do I have the feeling you already know how it went?" I snapped at her, but regained my composure quickly. I didn't want Bella to walk by and see me angry at my sister. Truth be told, I wasn't angry with Alice. I was angry with myself.

"Would you mind if I tried to set you up with her? I know for a fact that she's unattached. We had the best time during her facial. She's so sweet, Edward, and funny too. As soon as I met her, I knew she'd be perfect for you," she prattled on.

"She's a client, Alice. Or have you forgotten that tiny detail already?"

Alice let out a giggle, "I don't think she would mind seeing a different therapist if it meant she could get 'Cullenized'." Alice was full on laughing now. She had to bring up the term I used back in high school when I found a girl I wanted. I'd turn on the charm and she'd drop her panties; she was Cullenized.

"Knock it off, Alice. I'm being serious here."

"I know, Edward, but trust me. I have a feeling everything will work out." Alice looked at me with a gleam in her eye.

Ah, yes, Alice and her feelings. That thought actually gave me hope. I've learned over the years to trust in her intuition.

"Well, we better head up front, Ali. I told Bella we would be up there if she had any questions."

We waited for Bella by Carmen's desk. Carmen had gone home for the day already since it was a Friday, and we had no more appointments scheduled for today. Bella walked out front moments later. She blushed when our eyes made contact. God, she was beautiful. Alice was the first to ask her how she felt and if she had any questions about her services today. Bella said she was feeling lighter than air, and took a glance in my direction.

I tried my best to keep my face neutral, but I could feel the heat rising up over my face. The urge to ask her out on a date was rapidly becoming overwhelming. I heard Alice make plans to have coffee with her, since they'd hit it off so well. I instantly became jealous of my little sister. It seemed so easy for her. I hadn't said a word since Bella emerged from the back room. My voice seemed to have left me. _Say something, Edward. Anything. Thank her for her patronage, just say something, fuckhead!_

"Thanks for letting me rub you, Bella." The world stopped spinning. Alice and Bella both looked at me in shock. I wanted to run. I wanted to flee the state and never come back. Of all the things I could have said to her and I said that? What the fuck is wrong with me!?

I quickly tried to cover up my verbal bomb, "I mean, er, it was a pleasure massaging you. My pleasure." _My pleasure? What are you doing! You're making it worse!_ Bella's face was beet red. Oh God. I've made her uncomfortable. I turned to Alice with a pleading face as if to say "Help me, please. For fuck's sake, I'm drowning here!"

After what felt like an eternity, Alice finally spoke up. "I think what my brother is _trying_ to say, is that we really appreciate your business, Bella. Please come back anytime." I nodded sheepishly in the affirmative, trying to look anywhere but at Bella.

Bella appeared to be trying to find the words to respond to me, but she couldn't. She just looked at me one more time and gave me a meek smile. I had no idea what was running through her head. I just wanted to know how she felt about my verbal diarrhea so I could try to make it right. At this point though, I wasn't sure I could make it right. She probably thought I was a huge perv, for which I couldn't blame her. My actions today had been appalling.

She bade Alice farewell, and gave her a business card so my sister could call her to make plans to get coffee sometime soon. Well, at least I haven't blown it for Alice. She deserved to make a new friend. Bella turned to walk out of the front door, and I felt like my future was walking right away from me. I couldn't let that happen.

I ran out to the parking lot and met her by her car. "Bella," I sputtered. "I want to apologize for whatever the fuck it was that just happened in there. I was out of line with my words, and...and I'm sorry. I just, I don't know what came over me. I find you very attractive, and would very much like to take you out to dinner sometime. I'm sorry if that seems inappropriate. I'm sure it is, but I can't just let you walk away from here without you knowing why I said the things that I did." I gasped for breath before continuing my explanation. "I'm not a giant perv, I promise. I get so... flustered... by your mere presence. I haven't been affected like this by a woman... ever, and I just..." I ran out of words. She stood there looking at me blankly, expecting me to continue, but I had nothing.

Finally Bella spoke up, "Dinner would be lovely, Edward. Thank you." She smiled slightly and blushed my new favorite shade of beet red again before she stepped into her car.

_She said yes!_

~x~

**AN2: So, I know many of you wanted more citrus, but it just wasn't quite ripe yet. Tune in next time. Please let me know how you feel about the story so far, and review. I wasn't 100% sure I could make a viable story out of my o/s, and this will probably end up being only a few chapters long, but who knows. Also, for anyone wondering, Biotone is a brand of professional grade massage cream**.


	3. Chapter 3 Last Word: BPOV EPOV

**AN: Thank you to all of you who have put me on alert and have read and reviewed. Thanks to my betas, Imdominating and weepwah, and to my girls shiseido7, kimpy0464 and TFX.**

**SM owns the characters. I own a kick ass recipe for a Jolly Rancher martini. **

BPOV

~x~

I got into my car, head spinning, heart racing, and cheeks on fire. I watched as Edward, and his bare feet, walked back inside. _What in God's name just happened?_ I mean really... Most people I know walk out of a spa with shampoo, skin-care treatments, etcetera. Who walks into a spa for a relaxing afternoon and leaves with plans for a date? Evidently, this girl. _Happy birthday to me,_ I thought. I desperately needed to call Angela. I know she's my assistant, but I'd really come to rely on her as a good friend. It was Friday afternoon and I figured she'd be home from work by now, especially since I was out of the office. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hey, Bella! Did you enjoy your afternoon of pampering?"

"Oh, Ang. You have no idea. Please let me buy you a drink as a thank you; it's happy hour at our usual spot. Can we meet in about thirty minutes? I'll tell you all about my... interesting... birthday surprise."

"Surprise, you say? I'm intrigued. Count me in. Plus, I never turn down free booze. I'll see you there!"

"Gah, you're the best! See you soon!"

After hanging up with Angela I quickly navigated my way through the streets of downtown Seattle. Even though I attended UW, and had lived here for some time, I always got myself turned around. I was directionally challenged, but I always knew the most direct route to my favorite bar. That's really not all that impressive considering it's just a few blocks from my apartment, which is _why_ it's my favorite bar. I refused to drive home drunk. Plus they made the best martinis. My favorite tasted like a watermelon Jolly Rancher. I salivated just thinking about it.

Once I arrived, I immediately spotted Angela sitting directly at the bar. Figures. She was always flirting with the cute bartender, Ben. She'd been crushing on him for as long as I'd known her. If I had to guess, I'd say he felt the same about her. He always made her drinks extra strong, and flashed her shy smiles from time to time. They'd make the cutest couple if either one of them would make a first move.

She managed to tear her gaze away from her hottie and waved me over. I noticed she already had my favorite martini waiting for me. I could've kissed her.

"So, you have a story to tell me, or what?" She said, sipping her own cocktail.

I raised my index finger, signaling that I needed a moment, and downed the martini in three quick gulps. I then waved my empty glass at Ben, the universal code that meant "I need another, pronto, and keep 'em coming."

"Whoa, slow down there, Bella. Yeesh, what the heck happened this afternoon?"

"To be honest, I have no clue." I began recounting the details of my afternoon. Angela listened intently, not wanting to miss a word. When I got to the part about the owner filling in, her eyes became saucers.

"Hold up... the owner? As in Edward 'makesmewannadropmypanties' Cullen? He's absolutely _gorgeous_. Oh my God. I've seen his picture in the business section of the paper. I'm sooo jealous. Damn, I should have taken the appointment for myself," she grinned at me and winked; meanwhile, Ben placed my refill in front of me. I noticed a frown formed on his face as he overheard Angela gushing about another man. I took a slow sip of my beverage, holding the liquid in my mouth, feeling the burn and savoring the flavor.

"You're telling me. Angela, I've never seen a man so beautiful in my entire life. I don't think I stopped blushing from the moment I first laid eyes on him." I took a minute to picture Edward in my head. Thinking about the way the light danced off of his disheveled, auburn hair, the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. _Fuck, I wanted to lick it._ Then there was his smirky smile - only one side of his mouth lifted at the corner. It was so cocky and delicious. I was stuck in my daydream until Angela's fingers snapped in front of my eyes.

"Geez, girl. You've got it baaad," Angela teased.

"I'm not even at the point in the story where I tell you I had an erotic dream about him, _during_ the massage..." I giggled, loudly, but considering the fact that I'd already downed my second drink and I'd only been here for approximately twenty minutes, that's not too surprising.

"You. Did. Not." She practically screamed in astonishment. "Ben," she hollered, "I think we need another round over here, please!" _My God, it's not even five o'clock yet!_

"Anything for you, Angel, er Angela," he blushed, and it was so cute.

"You really need to hook it up with that bartender, Ang. He obviously has a thing for you." I wasn't playing fair, turning the tables on her like that, but there was no reason I should be the only one under interrogation this evening.

"Shh! Bella, he might hear you." Angela whispered a bit too audibly, blushing fiercely while she looked around dramatically, nearly whipping her long, black, ponytail right in my face. Once she was satisfied that Ben was out of earshot, she continued, "Besides, we're not talking about me right now. Please to be continuing with your story. Now."

Damn, that girl got demanding when she had a few drinks in her. Speaking of drinks, Ben suddenly appeared with two fresh martinis.

"OK, so you had a naughty dream, then what happened?" She urged me to continue.

"He woke me up in the middle of it, because I had to flip over. I was mortified. He knows, too. Well... at least, I think he does. I don't know... I think I talked aloud in my sleep." As soon as I said the words, I knew that they were true. "I also might have kinda moaned his name." I looked down and bit my bottom lip; it was a bad habit, which I'd never been able to get rid of.

"What?" She was in shrieking mode. Great. I took another swig of my drink. _OK, I'm drunk, _I told myself. I mentally cut myself off after this drink, and then asked Ben for a large glass of water. After all, I was strictly instructed by my massage therapist to drink plenty of H2O tonight. I drank the bottle Edward gave to me back at the spa, while I was getting dressed. I'd hate to think of what he'd do to me if I didn't follow his orders... I wondered if he'd reprimand me... _Gah! Get your mind out of the gutter!_

"That's not all..." I quietly whispered.

Angela took my cue and brought the energy level way down, and focused all of her attention on me. She knew I was about to make the big reveal. I took a deep breath in and exhaled quickly as I spewed out "He may or may not have told me that he found me attractive, and asked if he could take me to dinner sometime." I gasped at my admission, and my face heated at those words. I couldn't help the big smile that graced my face.

Angela just stared at me, not saying a word, her jaw dropped against her chest. When she did finally speak, it was eerily steady and calm. "Are you telling me, that Edward Fucking Cullen asked you out on a date?" Her bespectacled, brown eyes were boring into mine looking for the truth to my words.

"Well, it's not like we set up a time or anything, he just told me he'd like to take me out to dinner, and I said yes."

"So is he going to call you, or what?"

My face paled. "I never gave him my number," I whispered so quietly that Angela asked me to repeat myself. "I never gave him my number, Ang! I'm such an idiot! I just turned around, got in my car and left." My voice grew louder and more panicked. "Oh. My. God. The sexiest man in the world wants to take me out and he has no way of contacting me. How did I manage to fuck this up already?" I grabbed my water and chugged it down, wiping my mouth with my arm as some water dribbled down my chin. I was drunk and in the midst of a crisis, or at least, so I thought.

"Bella? Bella, calm down. It's OK. Breathe, sweetie," She guided me through some deep breathing and I felt myself calm down. "It's not the end of the world. You know where he works and they have your contact information at the spa, right? I'm sure he's a resourceful man. Don't worry."

"Ugh, you're right. Thanks for talking me down from the ledge." I realized I really was worrying for nothing. After all, Edward had watched me give Alice my business card with my cell number on it. All he had to do was ask her for it. I spent the next few minutes filling Angela in on my new friend, Alice, who just happened to be my crush's sister.

We gossiped for a short while longer, laughing and giggling while we sobered up some, and I settled up our tab with Ben. I had a devious moment and wrote Angela's number on the credit card slip. I just really hoped he took the hint and called her. I had a feeling he would.

Angela and I left the bar, parting ways at the door, and I started the short trek back to my apartment.

~x~

EPOV

After I walked back inside, Alice was eagerly waiting for me to fill her in on what had happened outside. The look on her face was triumphant. I quickly told her that I apologized to Bella, before asking if I could take her out to dinner. I think I went temporarily deaf from the loud shrieks Alice emitted after my admission. She handed me the business card that Bella gave her just moments ago, telling me she'd already programmed them into her phone. I put it in my wallet for safe keeping.

I decided that since I was already here, I should at least try to get some work done before the weekend. It was a futile effort. My mind was incapable of thinking about anything other than Isabella Swan. Every time I'd open the books to look at our finances, I'd have a vision of her brown eyes peeking up at me from beneath those long, dark eyelashes. Her moans and husky breaths resounding in my ear, keeping my cock at stiff attention. It was mighty, proud and unrelenting.

The image of my Swan's luscious, pink lips wrapped around my hard-on, made me impossibly harder. I hadn't felt this horny since I was a teenager, trying to get my first blow-job from Lauren Mallory, the school skank. I especially never felt this way around Tanya. Ah, there we go. My dick deflated instantly, at the mere thought of my ex. _Huh, good to know._

Seeing as how I was of no use at work, I decided to call it a night. It was just after six o'clock, I got in my Volvo and headed home.

As I drove home, I noticed a brown-eyed beauty walking out of a bar. _Well, fuck me. _It was Bella. She walked down the sidewalk alone, listing from side to side. She lost her balance, and stumbled forward, landing on her knee. _Jesus, was she drunk? _I immediately pulled over, squealing the brakes, and quickly turned off my car. I ran to her side as she pushed herself up off of the ground, brushing pebbles and debris from her hands and knees. Her left knee was scraped and bleeding slightly.

"Ms. Swan, are you OK? I was driving down the road and saw you stumble." She looked up at me with a goofy grin and glassy eyes.

"Hiii, Edwarrrrd!" She said, animatedly. Her breath smelled like watermelon candy, it made my mouth water and I ached to taste her sweet, delicate tongue.

"Are you drunk, Ms. Swan?" I asked her, slightly amused, but a little concerned.

"Yah. Yup, I sure am. But don't worry your pretty face, Edward, I made sure to drink a tall glass of water." She was obviously proud that she remembered her instructions.

"You know, Ms. Swan, when you filled out your medical history, you answered 'No' to the question asking if you drank excessively." I tried really hard to keep a stern face, because I couldn't help but mess with her while she was in this inebriated state.

"I don't, usually," She huffed, clearly thinking I questioned her unnecessarily.

"So why did you drink so much tonight, Ms. Swan?" I playfully asked her, looking for more answers that would help me get to know this woman.

"Happy Hour!" She said this as if it was a perfectly valid excuse. Her brow was scrunched together and the tip of her nose was rosy. _Could she get any more adorable?_ "Besides, it's my birthday. I think I'm entitled to a drink... or four... on my birthday." She managed to mumble out, held up four fingers and gave me a very smug look. She clearly thought the matter was settled.

"You've had four drinks in just over two hours? Jesus! Why are you walking home alone?" I found myself suddenly irritated that she would be so reckless. Granted it was still daylight, but she'd already slipped and fallen once. Who knows what could happen to her if I let her continue on unaccompanied.

"Would you allow me to drive you home please, Ms. Swan?"

"Edward," she looked at me innocently and then continued, "You rubbed my ass today. Call me Bella." A rumble erupted from my gut, and there was no holding it back.

I stood there next to Bella who just stared at me while I continued to gasp and chuckle at this amazing woman. She was such a mystery to me. Earlier today she was shy, demure, reserved. Nothing compared to the bold, drunken woman who stood before me now. It wasn't long before she joined me in the laughter, obviously seeing the humor in her command. She acquiesced to my request of driving her home, and told me she didn't live far, only a couple of blocks from the bar, and told me her address.

The drive to Bella's apartment was filled with a comfortable silence. The same electric energy from the spa surrounded us. The air felt even thicker in the smaller confines of the vehicle. I pulled up in front of Bella's building and walked around to open her door, and escort her inside. My mother, Esme, would be proud of my chivalry.

She gave me her keys and I unlocked her doors. "Can I invite you in for a drink?" She was suddenly shy again.

"I would love one, but only if you promise to drink the same thing as me."

"Okay," she said slowly. I followed her into the kitchen. Once we arrived, Bella went to open the fridge. As she did, a long, slender, smoky-gray cat wearing a bright pink collar, came trotting into the kitchen, her collar jingling loudly. She meowed and purred animatedly. She - at least I think it's a she - walked up to Bella and did a figure-eight between her legs before pausing to look up at me; she 'meowed' directly at me as if she were demanding to know "Who the fuck are you?" Bella paid no mind to her cat and asked, "Well, what will it be?"

"I'll have a glass of water, please." I flashed my most charming smile at her, and she rolled her eyes and grinned back at me. She knew what I was doing, and she'd go along with it. I knew she'd need to drink even _more_ water now that she had alcohol in her system. I was afraid she would be sore the following day. I couldn't even recommend Tylenol or Advil right now, because of the amount of alcohol she drank.

"Of course, coming right up." Bella took a jug of water out of the fridge, poured two glasses and handed one to me. We silently drank them down never breaking eye contact from one another.

"So, Edward, do you always come to the aid of drunk, clumsy clients?"

"No, this is definitely the first time. In fact, this entire afternoon has been filled with firsts for me."

"Oh? How so?" She seemed genuinely interested.

"Well, I've certainly never thanked a client for letting me "rub" them before." A blush crept up my cheek, which took me by surprise, "and I've never asked a client out to dinner before, either."

"Never?" Bella looked at me, eyes wide open.

I stepped right in front of her, close enough to hear her shallow breathing, looked her in the eyes and said, "Never, Bella." Her chocolate eyes gazed up me. She looked like she was going to pass out, or vomit, neither of which I wanted to happen, so I held her up at her waist and escorted her into the living room and situated her on the couch.

"Sit right here, Bella. I'm going to get a dishtowel and clean up your knee. Looks like you skinned it when you fell. Where do you keep your clean towels?"

"In the drawer to the right of the sink," She blushed beet red once more.

I ran to the kitchen, retrieved a towel, and moistened it with warm water. Bella's cat followed me around, constantly bitching at me. I finally turned to her and looked her right in the eyes and meowed back. _You're meowing at a cat, Edward, what the fuck? _She responded quickly, this time with more authority. Three times we meowed back and forth. Damn cat always got the last word. I shook my head and walked back into the living room to join Bella.

I took a moment to glance around her apartment. It had a fairly open layout, the kitchen and living area separated by a two-seater breakfast bar. It wasn't a very large place, but Bella obviously took pride in it and made a home out of it. I took a peek at Bella, her eyes were closed and her head rested against the back cushion of her sofa. There was another cat that had curled up on her chest. This one was orange and looked much smaller than the gray one. I could hear it purring very loudly, obviously happy to have Bella home. The cat looked up at me, yawned and put his head back down on her chest, never making a sound. _Poor thing probably can't get a word in with Meowy McMeowerson over there._

I looked down the hall and saw an open door which led to the bathroom. I walked in and looked for a band-aid. I did my best to ignore her personal items and I quickly found the band-aids in her medicine cabinet. They were SpongeBob SquarePants bandages, and I chuckled bemusedly at the sight of them.

I rejoined Bella in the living room and gently cleaned off her wound, placing the colorful bandage over it to keep it clean. She had since opened her eyes and went to sit up, jostling the orange cat. It was not happy and shot me a look, blaming me for causing his human pillow to move. I sat down next to them on the couch.

Once Bella, and her cat, were situated again she said, "Fuck, I'm hungry."

I'd never heard her swear before. Such a cursed word falling from an angel's lips. It was even more of a turn on.

"Me too. It is dinnertime, would you like me to order a pizza for delivery? Or do you have plans for your birthday?" I was desperate to stay in her company, ordering dinner would buy me some time.

"No," She stated, but I didn't know if that 'no' was in response to me ordering dinner, or to her having plans. I waited on edge for her to continue. "I don't have any birthday plans. I try not to make a big fuss about it. So a pizza would be perfect, Edward. There is a magnet of a local delivery place on the fridge. I'm a cheese and pepperoni girl, in fact, I can never have too much pepperoni." I wasn't sure if the innuendo was deliberate, or an innocent slip of her tongue, but in any case, I was now the owner of a stiff pepperoni myself.

"Cheese and pepperoni it is." I distracted myself from my aching cock long enough to order the pizza, giving them Bella's address and my credit card information. They said it would take up to forty-five minutes for delivery, being that it was prime dinner hour on a Friday night.

"Pizza won't be here for a while," I told her.

"That's OK, I'm going to change out of my work clothes. Make yourself at home." She slipped off the couch and headed down the hall to the closed door next to the bathroom. The orange cat looked at me, really pissed off. As I looked at it's face I noticed that though this cat was smaller than the gray one, it looked older and more mature. I'd have to remember to ask Bella about them. _I can tell her about Blizz,_ I mused. I was suddenly very happy to have found something in common with Bella. We both had cats, and that's a start.

I flipped on the TV and searched through the channels. I found a Good Eats marathon on the Food Network; I loved Alton Brown. He explained cooking through science and it's just fascinating. Bella joined me moments later, looking much more comfortable in black clingy pants and an overly large UW sweatshirt. I scowled a little at the sweatshirt, it hung down low and covered her ass, which I'm sure looked plump and round in those tight pants.

"So does this count as our dinner date?" She asked, looking afraid I might actually tell her that it did.

"No, Bella," I chuckled. "This isn't a proper date. For a proper date, I call you, we make plans, and I'll pick you up _here_, not off of the street." I grinned playfully.

"You'll need my number if you're going to call me." Her drunken boldness had returned. "Here, give me your phone and I'll program in my number."

I handed her my phone, even though I already had her number safely tucked away in my wallet. I couldn't say no to her. She punched in some numbers and handed my phone back to me, and I put it away in my pocket. Bella was still sobering up from her afternoon happy-hour liaison, so we sat on the couch and watched an episode of Good Eats.

"So, Bella, tell me about your cats. The orange one is smaller, but looks older than the annoying gray one." I smiled at her so she'd know I wasn't insulting her pet, but that I'd noticed she was quite vocal. Bella did notice my attempt at humor and laughed quietly before she began speaking.

"That 'annoying gray one' would be Cecilia. She's my sweet little girl. She's also an attention whore, which is why she has a bright pink collar with a jingle bell. She likes to announce her arrival. Don't let her loud mouth fool you though, she'll be curled up next to you in no time. Ceci sure does like to speak her mind though, and she always gets the last word. Always."

I chuckled at that last statement and told her that I noticed the same thing in the kitchen. "Yeah, I may have meowed at her a few times back there. I was hoping she'd relent, but she didn't." I smiled widely at her before I questioned her again. "What's the orange one's name?"

Bella looked down at the cat now occupying her lap, she smiled with her entire being, and the look on her face warmed my heart. "This is Bishop. He's my angel. I've had him for 9 years, I got him the day before..." her voice trailed off and she looked wistfully at her cat; she quickly shook her head and smiled again. "I, um, I got him from a friend of mine who had adopted him from a shelter, but quickly found out that she was allergic. He was the runt of his litter - which is why he's so tiny - and she didn't want to have to take him back to the shelter. He needed to be cared for so he could survive. At the time, I needed something to give my love to, so I took him in. We've been together ever since." Bishop took a moment to look up at her, he yawned, and stretched his paw forward, claiming her as his. That little fucker was marking his territory._ Oh buddy, you have no idea who you're up against. Game on._

She went on to tell me that about four years after Bishop joined her, she felt the urge to get him a little sister, someone for him to play with while she was away during the day. As Bella explained it, she'd always wanted a smoky-gray, talkative cat, and God gave her just that. A friend of hers introduced her to someone whose cat had three kittens. They opened the crate and out walked Cecilia, meowing and purring away. She took her home that day.

I then told Bella all about how Blizz, my tuxedo cat, came to me several years ago. One cold October evening, I opened my front door, and there he was, only a few weeks old, soaking wet in the freezing cold. I quickly brought him inside and dried him off with a towel and gave him a can of tuna fish, some water, and a warm blanket. I had every intention of taking him to the shelter the following day, but he just seemed so desperate for attention. He was skittish as all hell, and still jumps at the sound of a pin falling, but he's mine and I loved the little guy. Anyway, I never had the heart to just drop him off at the shelter knowing his future would be uncertain. So, I bought some cat food, and a litter box and that was that.

The pizza finally arrived and we moved over to the bar to eat. I poured us both another glass of water and we ate the pizza right out of the box. I loved that Bella didn't try to entertain me too much and put on a false show. She was real, laid back, and natural. _How did I find this woman? She must have been sent by an angel_.

"So, Bella, how did you come across our spa?

"My assistant gave me the gift package for my birthday. I probably wouldn't have gone otherwise. I hardly ever take time like that to do things for myself. Real life stuff always gets in the way, you know?" She said with a mouthful of pizza... and pepperoni...

"What is your assistant's name? I think I need to send her a 'thank you' for recommending our services," _and for sending you to me, _I thought.

"Her name is Angela Weber. She's my right hand, I swear. I'd never get anything done without her."

I smiled at the irony of my previous thoughts. _Angela..._ _So she was sent by an angel..._

We finished up dinner and I helped her put away the pizza. We didn't use any dishes, so clean-up was a breeze. The time had come that I should leave; that thought alone irritated me like no other. Bella, while still intoxicated, was sobering up. I'd made sure she'd eaten dinner and drank plenty of water, and there were no more excuses I could make to stay in her presence.

"Well, Bella, I should probably head out soon." Her face was crestfallen and a pain shot through my heart. She walked right up to me, put her tiny hand on my chest and looked at me through her soft, sultry eyes.

"I really don't want you to go," she whispered, her breath fanning my face, the faint scent of watermelon remained. "Please, stay with me." I wanted to take her right then and there. It took every ounce of my willpower not to lay her down on the couch and lick her creamy skin that I'd been shamefully fantasizing about since I first laid eyes on her.

"Bella," I spoke very softly, trying to keep my voice steady, "as much as I want to, and I _really_ want to, I don't think it's a very good idea. You've been drinking, and I can't take advantage of you like that."

"So you won't stay, because I'm drunk?" She asked, petulantly. It was adorable.

"It's more like, because you're drunk, and I'm not. It's not an even playing field."

"But, it's my birthday," she reasoned. It was harder and harder to say no to her, but I had to.

"I know, angel, but like I said, it's not an even playing field." I leaned in close, and whispered in her ear, "But when it is, trust me, you'll be the first to know." I felt her body quiver against mine. It was the most delicious torture. I trailed my lips from her ear, across her cheek and grazed her lips with mine, whispering "Happy birthday, Bella." With one final soft kiss on her lips I walked out of the door, leaving her to spend the rest of her birthday with her two cats.

~x~

**AN2: The three cats mentioned above are my kitties. All of their characterizations are based solely on them, and the stories of how my husband and I adopted them, are all true. Bishop really is my angel and he is very possessive of me. I hope you are continuing to enjoy my first ever story! Please please please review. Don't make me send Cecilia out to pester you, because she's very practiced at it... **


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast Date: EPOV BPOV

**AN: Thank you to everyone for reading and for putting me on story/author alert. I'm so honored that you spend the time to read my shit! A special thanks to those of you who review. Seriously, your kind words make me want to keep writing. Thanks to my betas/pre-readers for their support: TFX, Imdominating, Kimpy0464, shiseido7 and weepwah. Your support means the fucking world to me. Seriously I was so nervous to post this one.**

****This chapter is rated M for a reason! Mild drug use and lots of pervy stuff going on here.****

**SM owns the characters. I own the best bathtub in the world for bubble baths. Srsly, it's my sanctuary.  
**

~x~

EPOV

I was such a bastard for leaving Bella alone in her apartment, on her birthday no less, but I couldn't have lived with myself if I stayed. There was no way I could ever look at myself in the mirror if Bella woke up the next morning regretting anything we had done. I wasn't about to risk fucking shit up with Bella. She was capable of spinning my entire world upside-down and was worth waiting for. Yes. She was worth this absolutely painful erection that I harbored beneath my jeans.

It was much darker outside as I made my way to the car. I drove home in a haze, all the while thinking about the events of the afternoon and evening.

A large grin invaded my face, it was a smile so wide and unyielding, that my face began to cramp in protest. I must have grinned more today with Bella, than I ever had with Tanya. The muscles in my face had atrophied from all of the time I wasted not being entirely happy with Tanya.

Looking back, I realized I never felt that spark with her that I immediately felt with Bella. Tanya and I had a comfortable companionship, and we certainly cared for one another in the beginning, but we would never have made it in the long run. I just couldn't picture walking down the aisle with Tanya on my arm. Her leathery, synthetic tan and over-teased, strawberry-blond hair never felt natural in my hands.

Bella on the other hand, felt like an extension of myself when my hands made contact with her exquisite body. She was warm, smooth, soft and natural. She didn't need layers of make-up, a tanning bed, or an entire bottle of hairspray to be beautiful. She simply was. It just radiated out from within her gentle soul.

Suddenly an image of Bella wearing a long white gown, holding a bouquet of blushing roses, beaming up at me with her rosy cheeks and deep, molten, chocolate eyes, flooded my vision. I was able to picture Bella in a way, that I never pictured Tanya, after only knowing her for roughly six hours. _Whoa, fuck. Six hours. You need to slow your ass down, man. _I thought.

I had barely made it out of the car and into my condo when I got the urge to send Bella a text message. I plopped down on my couch, and Blizz strolled over to say hello before promptly trotting off again. He'd always been a pretty independent cat. I scrolled through the contact list and looked for her name. I didn't see it. Panic rocked my body as I thought the worst. _She didn't program it in? I watched her do it! What happened? _

I flipped through my list of contacts, in a frenzy, searching for her name. I paused at an unfamiliar entry and I laughed out loud, filling the empty silence of my living room. I checked her business card just to make sure the numbers matched, and they did. In her drunken state, Bella must have inverted the letters of her first name, because there was her cell number listed as Lebba Swan.

I couldn't resist the urge to poke fun at her drunken slip of the fingers. I thought about texting her, but I really wanted to hear her voice. I dialed her number and she picked up after three rings.

"Hello?" She answered, not sure who was on the other line.

"Bella," I said her name as I let out a small sigh, "It's Edward."

Her voice was softer this time as she said, "Hello, Edward." I heard the smile in her voice as she said my name. "I'm glad you called. I realized after you left, that I never properly thanked you for your kindness today," she paused momentarily before her voice became harder, and she continued, "Even if you _did_ leave me high and dry tonight."

"Bella, please don't be angry with me. It pains me greatly to think that I upset you on your birthday. I just... Bella, I..."

"Edward, take it easy. I'm only teasing you. I know why you had to leave. It was probably for the best, as much as I don't like it. I'm not going to lie though, you are missing out on one hell of a delicious breakfast tomorrow morning." Bold Bella was back.

Even I could hear the relief in my voice as I realized she was only teasing. "That's a shame, breakfast is my favorite meal of the day. Might I ask what you're making?" The vision of Bella wearing an apron and nothing else swirled in my mind. It didn't matter what she served, I would eat it willingly.

"I'm making my favorite, bacon waffles with warm maple syrup." My jaw dropped and my mind screamed, _Could this woman be any more perfect?_

"Am I able to make a reservation for a table for two?"

"That depends on who would be joining you." I could hear the enjoyment in her voice. It was nice to see that although the alcohol was mostly worn off, Bella was still willing to be playful. Talking with her, whether in person or on the phone, was so effortless. There were no awkward silences, or one-sided conversations, just the occasional word vomit.

"I'd like to dine with this beautiful brunette I met today. She's sexy as hell, and just as sweet as candy. Her name is Lebba."

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked harshly, all playfulness was gone. Bella obviously had no clue what I was referencing and I couldn't help it. I laughed. Hard. This was apparently the wrong thing to do.

"Is that some kind of sick joke, Edward? Who the hell is Lebba? Just how many women do you pick up in a day?" Oh boy, she was furious. Time for some damage control.

"Bella, shh, please listen. I'm sorry, I was trying to be funny. You see..." I paused, running my hand over my face and through my hair, tugging at the very ends, causing it to stick straight up.

"When you entered your number into my phone, you typed your name in as Lebba Swan. You were still a little drunk and you transposed the B and the L's. I thought it was too cute not to kid you about. Fuck. Here I go again, upsetting you on your birthday. I'm sorry, Bella. Really, I am." I back-peddled as fast as I could, just hoping she would find some humor in the situation.

The other end was silent for what seemed like an eternity. "Oh," was all she said for a moment. I thought I could actually hear her blush creeping up her angelic face. "I, uh, guess I owe you an apology for jumping to conclusions, Edward. I'm sorry."

"Bella, there's no need to apologize. It's my fault. I wasn't thinking." I grew very quiet, at a loss of anything more to say. Thankfully, Bella took the lead.

"Is there, um, any chance you'd care to join me for breakfast in the morning?" Bella asked shyly, almost as if she were afraid that she'd put me off with her explosive tirade.

A broad grin overtook my face once more. "I'd love nothing more. What time?" I asked, already anxious for the following morning to arrive.

"Well, I'm a bit of a bum on the weekends, and I usually sleep in, so how about ten o'clock?"

"That sounds perfect," and it did. I was thrilled that I'd get to see her again so soon. I'd never felt this before. This _need _to be in her presence at all times. She was consuming my every thought, action, and deed. I craved her, like an addiction. "So what do you have planned for the rest of the night?" I needed to picture her in her apartment. I hoped it would help me feel more connected to her somehow.

"I'm about to draw a bubble bath, listen to my favorite album, light some candles, and soak in the tub." My dick was hard in two-point-five seconds as I pictured Bella submerged under water, beneath a rich, thick blanket of velvety suds. Bubbles cascaded down her chest as she touched her breasts with one hand, while her other hand teased her freshly waxed pussy. Her pouty, pink lips slightly separated as she panted with pleasure and moaned in ecstasy.

I was deep in the midst of my fantasy when I realized Bella had started speaking again. "After that I'll probably just pop in a DVD and peetyeffoh."

_Huh? Was that English?_ "I'm sorry, but what is peetyeffoh?" I questioned.

Bella giggled, and it was my new favorite sound. I made it my personal mission to hear her laugh as much as possible from this moment on. "Sorry, I sometimes slip into speaking in anagrams... you know, text-speak... PTFO stands for Pass The Fuck Out." She giggled again, and my cock wept with joy. I was going to have to take care of that, soon.

"What are _you_ doing for the rest of this evening, Edward?"

"I'm going to spend the rest of the night thinking about you in the tub, being jealous of those bubbles," I said, in what I hoped was a deep, seductive purr, _and I'm cursing the fact that I'm not in there with you, _my mind added.

"Be serious, Edward," she admonished, but I could hear the lift in her voice and envisioned beets on her cheeks.

"Oh-ho, trust me, angel, I am completely serious," My tone of voice left no room for doubt. "Do you even know how desirable you are to me, Bella? Do you truly understand that the reason I left you tonight, was because I _know_ that I have close to zero self-control around you? That it took every _ounce_ of my willpower not to ravage you on my massage table back at the spa?" I pleaded with her, begging her to understand how greatly she affected me.

I was met with silence.

"Bella?" I spoke softly, terrified that for the second time that day, I'd scared her off with my needy declarations. "Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have divulged so much all at once. I don't know what it is about you, but my mouth runs before my brain can process it. Fuck, I just want you to know that I'm really thankful that I met you today, and that I got the opportunity to know you a little more. I'd still very much like to join you for breakfast in the morning, that is, unless you feel the need to file a restraining order against me," I tried like hell to make a joke, but part of me worried that she really would file one.

"Um," Bella's voice came out breathy and soft. "Edward, I really don't know what to say, I'm flattered, I... Of course I'd still like to see you in the morning."

The doubt that had been weighing down on my heart instantly vanished with her words.

"I should probably say goodnight, Edward. My bathtub is almost filled and I don't want to waste the hot water. I will see you in the morning?" She stated like a question.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Goodnight, _Lebba._" She giggled at my use of her new nickname, said goodnight, and we hung up our phones.

_What a day! _I thought to myself. I picked myself up off of the couch and headed to my bedroom. I peeled off my t-shirt and jeans, and threw them in the laundry basket. I had so many feelings coursing through my body at the moment, I felt completely on edge. I figured a shower was in order to wash away the lingering doubt I had over my actions today. I was angry for allowing myself to get involved with a client.

I replayed the day over and over again until I came to the conclusion that no matter what, I could never regret meeting Bella. The circumstances surrounding our meetings weren't just mere coincidences. I had to believe that if I was going to have any chance at not fucking this up.

I stepped under the stinging hot spray of the shower, reveling in the way the water eroded away the stress of my evening. My thoughts immediately turned to Bella, naked in her bathtub. My earlier fantasy of her touching herself returned, my hard-on, on the other hand, had never left. My left hand found it's way to my cock like a magnet, stroking and tightening my grip as I pumped my fist up and down my smooth, hard flesh with varying amounts of pressure. My right hand tugged and cupped my balls, this time envisioning Bella's hands doing the actions of my own. I could see her brown eyes, hooded and glazed, boring into mine as her pink tongue peeked out and touched the corner of her mouth. My eyes scanned down her body. The water clinging to her petite form like a second skin. Her vag was completely bare and glistening with her arousal. My fingers just ached to slip between her folds and see her come undone at my touch.

She picked up her pace, panting all the while, as she closed her eyes and smiled seductively. My breathing picked up, I heard a tinny ringing in my ears, and I knew I was getting close to my sweet relief. In my fantasy, Bella's mouth replaced her hand and I laced my fingers through her slick, wet hair, urging her to quicken her pace. She sucked and nibbled with no hesitation, her tongue laved at the tip of my erection before taking me all the way in. The tip of my cock hit the back of her throat while she tugged at my balls. My sight left me and my ears went deaf as my orgasm rocketed through my body, a long stream of semen finding residence on the shower wall before the water washed it away, removing all evidence of my well-played-out fantasy.

I was overwhelmed with euphoria. I'd never come so hard, so intensely before. I tried to gain control over my breathing. I sat on the shower bench and put my head between my knees gasping for air, the water continuing to beat down upon me. I struggled to find the balance between oxygen and carbon dioxide. Inhale. Exhale. In. Out. Rinse. Repeat. My heart-rate calmed, my breaths steadied and I stood once more beneath the cleansing stream. I was completely spent from my orgasm, and my bones felt like they were made of rubber.

I washed off the remainder of the day, quickly dried off, threw on a pair of scrub pants, and went to the kitchen to fix a drink. I opened the fridge and stared at my beer selection. Nothing looked good to me tonight. I wasn't in the mood for liquor either, besides, I didn't want to have any sort of hangover in the morning when I was with Bella. After a few moments of deliberation I decided that tonight called for a different method of unwinding.

I walked into my bedroom and grabbed the jar and some papers from my nightstand drawer. I needed to remember to thank my brother-in-law, Jasper, for leaving his herb behind the last time we hung out here. I didn't smoke very often, but every once in a while, it called to me. Tonight was one of those nights. I needed the mellow buzz if I had any hope of sleeping tonight. I deftly rolled a J on the dining table, grabbed a lighter and a bottle of water, and headed out onto the balcony.

I sparked the lighter and held it up to the tip, burning off the excess paper and igniting the cherry. Smoke billowed upward as I brought the joint up to my lips. I took a long, hard drag. The sweet, floral flavor filled my mouth and teased my taste-buds. _Damn, Jazz got some good fuckin' shit._ I opened my mouth and closed off my throat, allowing the smoke to rise up. I French-inhaled through my nose, before expelling the recycled smoke.

I leaned against my balcony rail, enjoying the cool, clear, September breeze, and looked out over the Seattle skyline. The moon was casting a magnificent glow as the backdrop to my city. I took a few more hits, examining the smoke unfurling from the tip. The paper turning brown and shiny as it burned down. I took one last drag before suffocating the embers. I already had a nice buzz, no need to get completely baked tonight. I uncapped my water, thankful that I had thought ahead to alleviate the dry, fuzzy feeling in my mouth left behind by the marijuana. I took several large gulps, the water helped to rinse out the stale flavor of the resin as well as lubricate my throat.

Feeling nice and relaxed from the events of the shower as well as the effects of the weed, I headed back inside and readied for bed. I absentmindedly grabbed my phone and flipped through my contacts list and searched under the L's to find Bella's number. I decided to send her a goodnight text. I'd hoped she would still be awake.

**How was your bath? ** **- E**

_**R-rated ;)  
how was thinking about me in my bath? - B**_

**It was positively NC-17  
What are you doing now? - E**

_**I'm curled up in bed with Bish  
I have to rest up, I have a hot date in the a.m. - B**_

**I've never been jealous of a cat before - E**

_**I'm sure you'll be BFF's with my pussy in no time  
Sweet dreams, Edward ;) - B**_

**Are you trying to test my self control?  
Now go and PTFO. I'll see you in the morning.  
Goodnight Leb - E  
**  
Christ what was this woman doing to me? All that talk about her pussy made me ridiculously hard again, but I was stoned and didn't have the energy for a long drawn out fantasy. I jerked myself off, fast and hard, picturing Bella's naked body splayed out on my massage table. I came quickly, whimpering Bella's name. I cleaned myself off, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I was ready for sleep to claim me. After all, I had a breakfast date with Lebba, my beautiful swan, in the morning. With that final thought, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, a serene smile plastered to my face.

~x~

BPOV

I awoke at eight-seventeen Saturday morning to Cecilia batting at the curtain rod on my mini-blinds. _So much for sleeping in, _I thought. She did this whenever she wanted my ass to get up and out of bed to feed her in the morning. This bitch of a cat was so persistent when she's hungry. She noticed I was stirring, so she jumped on the bed and walked across my bladder, knowing that this would have the desired effect to get me out of bed. Shaking the sleepy fog from my head, I bolted out of bed and ran into the bathroom where I relieved myself of all that water that I'd drank the previous evening.

A smile passed over my face as I thought about how adamant Edward was that I drink so much water. But I had to hand it to him, I had no hangover whatsoever, and with the amount of alcohol I drank yesterday that's saying something. I washed my hands and brushed my teeth, purposefully making the cat wait to get her precious breakfast. I usually remembered to put food in their bowls before I go to bed, but I was a bit... distracted... last night. I fed the cats, plopped back in bed and replayed the events of last night.

After an extremely intense phone conversation with Edward, in which he explicitly explained his desire for me and rendered me completely dumbstruck, I took a much needed relaxing dip in the tub. I hooked up my ipod and selected the _Simon and Garfunkel: Concert in Central Park_ album. I carefully stepped into the tub, my body needed several moments to adjust to the heat of the water, and the sensation of the bubbles. I thought back to what Edward said on the phone, _"I'm going to spend the rest of the night thinking about you in the tub, being jealous of those bubbles."_ His words resonated in my ear. I didn't completely understand the reason Edward found me so desirable. He told me he was greatly affected by me, but I didn't know why, exactly. Why me? I decided not to doubt myself, and just be grateful that he wants to spend time with me.

I dunked my head below the water, wetting my hair, preparing to wash it with my favorite Philosophy Hot Cocoa shampoo and body-wash. The scent of the cocoa mixed with the steam of the bathtub and diffused throughout the bathroom, enveloping me in the comforting aroma. I took my loofah and saturated it with the cocoa body-wash creating a rich, foamy lather. I started at my neck and worked my way down my chest. The rough material of the loofah creating a delicious friction over my nipples.

Images of Edward flashed before my eyes as I remembered, in detail, his handsome, chiseled features. The planes of his face were a sculptor's dream, hard and masculine. He had deep, crystalline, emerald-green eyes that sparkled with mischief, peppered with long dark eyelashes. Thick manly eyebrows, capable of relaying any emotion, enhanced his perfect face. My favorite of all, were those smirky lips that I could kiss and nibble forever, and never tire of them.

Fantasizing about kissing Edward, our tongues dancing and caressing, caused a stirring deep within my belly. I washed the last of my body and rinsed off the loofah, hanging it on the faucet. I slipped down in the tub, rested my head on my bath pillow, and bent my knees allowing one leg to drop to the side. My right hand trailed down my torso, inching toward my now slick pussy as the fingers of my left hand pinched and tugged at my breast. The hand between my legs found a pleasurable rhythm; the heel of my hand ground against my clitoris as my fingers poked and teased my hole. My hips raised up and eagerly met my probing fingers, the buoyancy of the water assisting the movement of my hips.

I pictured myself laying back on the massage table panting and waiting for Edward to join me. He was sporting a mammoth, throbbing erection, stroking himself before he pulled on my legs scooting my ass to the edge of the table. His head dipped between my legs, errant hairs tickling the sensitive skin at the apex of my thighs, his tongue lapping up my juice. Once he was satisfied that I was lubricated thoroughly, he stood up straight, aligning his cock with my pussy, and slid into me, stretching my walls to accommodate his mass. I added a third finger to the fray and continued to pinch and tweak my nipples. I was on the brink of orgasm, all I needed was a scant more stimulation. I brought my left hand down to join my right. With both hands working in tandem, I imagined Edward slamming into me and it was his fingers that pinched my clit rather than my own. That was all I needed. My body writhed in the tub and I rode out my orgasm, my walls fluttered around my fingers and my breathing stuttered as I opened my eyes.

My ears registered the song now playing, and I chuckled recognizing the tune of The 59th Street Bridge Song, _I'm feeling groovy alright, _I thought.

I sat for a minute, collecting my thoughts while coming down from my release. I unplugged the drain and heard the glug-glug of the water as it emptied from the tub. I carefully stood up, feeling a little wobbly, blew out the candles and exited the tub. I grabbed a big fluffy towel, patted my skin dry and wrapped myself in the towel. I laid in my bed, and applied my cocoa butter lotion so as not to get dry patchy skin. I was settled in bed, with Bishop on my belly, when I heard my phone chirp indicating I had received a text message.

I smiled when I saw it was from Edward asking about my bath. I couldn't resist being playful with my responses. Our repartee came so naturally to us. It was so easy conversing with him. After we said goodnight, I fell asleep with a smile on my face. That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

I was brought out of my early morning daydream by Bishop, kneading on my chest. I laid with my little boy for several moments before I forced myself to get going. I hated to disrupt him, but I had breakfast to prepare. I slipped on a pair of comfortable jeans, a t-shirt and my fuzzy purple slippers before I padded into the kitchen. I took a few minutes to double check that I had all of the ingredients to make breakfast. With everything located I dug out the frying pan to start on the bacon. As the bacon was crisping, I beat the eggs and added some milk, salt, and pepper to the mixture. I set the egg bowl aside and took the first round of bacon out of the frying pan, laying them on a paper towel to soak up the excess grease.

I continued to cook the bacon and looked at the clock. It was a quarter to ten. My insides started doing back-flips at the thought that in just a few moments, the most alluring, sexy, god-like man I'd ever met will be back in my home for the second time._ And you've known him less than twenty-four hours!_ I successfully ignored my loud-mouthed inner monologue and I focused on turning the bacon, careful not to let it burn. I went ahead and mixed up the waffle batter, but I wanted to wait to make them until Edward arrived, so they wouldn't get limp and soggy. I took the last of the bacon out of the pan and left it to drain.

A knock at the door startled me, and my heart suddenly began to pound. Not in fear, but in anticipation. I looked at the clock and it was just a few minutes before ten. I smiled realizing that Edward was just as eager to see me as I was to see him. That thought calmed me down and my heartbeat resumed a slower, steadier pace.

I opened the door and there stood Edward looking very handsome in dark wash jeans and a muted blue button-down that he wore un-tucked and with the sleeves rolled up. He had the first several buttons unfastened in a casual way. The shirt was layered over a gray v-neck, a tuft of auburn chest hair peeked out from underneath. I wanted to run my fingers through it. I wanted to nuzzle it. _This isn't a common reaction to fucking _chest hair, _Bella!_ I didn't fucking care.

I stood there and thoroughly eye-fucked him, not yet speaking a word. Words would ruin it. His hair was wild and in disarray, in other words, he looked like he'd been freshly fucked. _I could make it so he'd actually be freshly fucked, _my mind said, clearly running away with itself.

Edward caught me mid eye-fuck and chuckled, "You look pretty fucking good yourself."

I felt the heat creep up my face - and between my thighs, and I blushed fiercely. "Thank you, Edward. Please come in." I noticed that Edward had a grocery bag in one arm, but I couldn't see what resided inside.

Edward walked inside of my apartment for the second time in as many days. Once he stepped inside he sniffed, "Wow, it smells very... bacony... in here."

"That might have something to do with the pound of applewood smoked bacon I just fried. Breakfast is almost ready. I just need to scramble the eggs and cook the waffles. I wanted to wait until you got here so the food wouldn't be cold and soggy, you know, if you were running late or something."

"I'm sure everything will be delicious, Bella." He looked at me, desire clearly written across his face. I'm not sure if he was referring to the breakfast, or dare I think it, me. He walked toward me and said, "I told you last night, I wouldn't miss it for the world, and I meant that." He practically whispered that last part into my neck. My nipples immediately hardened and I suddenly became aware that I hadn't put on a bra this morning; Edward noticed too.

He shook his head clear of his thoughts before politely asking if he could help me prepare breakfast. The waffle iron was pre-heated and I just started heating the skillet for the eggs. I had put about a tablespoon of the bacon grease in the pan; it would keep the eggs from sticking, and also add a bit of extra flavor.

"You could crumble about a third of that bacon and mix it in with that waffle batter," I suggested so he wouldn't just be watching me prepare everything. If felt strangely natural to be cooking in my kitchen with Edward.

"You add bacon to the batter?" He asked incredulously. His eyebrows shot up in curiosity and desire. Again, I didn't know if the desire was for the food, or for me. Time would tell.

I giggled because he was so fucking adorable. "That's not all!" I continued, "I also add a smidgen of maple syrup into the mixture. It gives it a little something extra."

Edward looked positively feral after I divulged my secret recipe.

"Bella," he swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed. I want to do dirty, dirty things with that Adam's apple. "That's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever heard." His voice was rough, and heavy. God he's so sexy. I needed to continue making breakfast before I cleared the kitchen counter and demanded that Edward fuck me right then and there.

I cleared my throat and ladled the first round of waffle batter onto the hot iron. I poured the egg mixture into the pre-heated skillet to mingle with the bacon grease, quickly starting the scrambling process while the first waffle cooked. Once it was nice and browned, I took it out, and repeated the process, continuing to scramble the eggs. Several minutes later, breakfast was ready to be served. I turned off the stove and unplugged the waffle iron. It was then that Edward opened the grocery bag he'd placed on the counter. He pulled out a bottle of champagne and a container of orange juice.

"A breakfast date calls for mimosas, don't you think?" He smiled his mega-watt smile and I grabbed us some glasses.

"Sorry, I don't have any champagne flutes," I said, suddenly concerned about my lack of stemware.

"Pssh... Overrated," Edward said as he handed me my drink and raised up his glass. "A toast?" He inquired.

I mimicked his action and lifted my glass, showing him my silent compliance. He looked me directly in the eyes. I could feel the energy starting to generate and pulse between us.

"To an even playing field..." he said quietly and earnestly. Those same words he said last night resonated in my ears, instantly causing my clit to twitch. My eyes glassed over and my lips parted. I. Was. Ready. Edward's eyes were blazing bright green, neither of us could break our heated gaze. We both drained our glasses and slammed them on the table as we lunged for one another. The gap between us couldn't be closed quickly enough. There were no chaste kisses like the one from last night. We were needy and aggressive.

Passion ignited from the fusion of our individual chemistries. Heat. Sweat. Saliva. Hormones. They were all evidence of whatever this... thing... was between us. It was an intensity I'd never felt before. It scared me. It thrilled me.

Breakfast was quickly forgotten as Edward pulled me close to him, one arm firmly around my waist and the other sliding up my back and into my hair while he kissed me with such fervor. Edward backed me up against the kitchen counter and hoisted me up. My ass was on the very edge of the counter-top and my legs instantly wound around Edward's waist, drawing him as close to me as I could.

I shamelessly ground myself against him, and I could feel his hardness underneath. We were panting and moaning, so caught up in the moment, that we cared nothing for how we looked or sounded. We simply needed.

Edward lifted his mouth from mine just long enough to glide his lips down my neck, sucking and nibbling at the flesh where my neck curved into my shoulder.

"Oh, God." I moaned out loud. This was all so surreal. Had I really just met this man yesterday? Was I really going to fuck a man that I'd technically known less than a day, right here on my kitchen counter? I knew immediately the answer was no.

I was going to fuck him in my bedroom.

"Edward. Take me to the bedroom," I managed to croak out. He complied, not saying a word, still suckling on my tender flesh. I was definitely going to have a mark there tomorrow. He carried me into my room swiftly, at an almost inhuman speed. Edward gently rested me on my bed and I frantically started pulling at his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt. I was struggling and fumbling around with the buttons for a moment too long when Edward finally just ripped it apart, sending the little round discs sailing across my bedroom floor. He quickly pulled off his undershirt as well.

My shirt joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor, and I grabbed at the waist of my jeans, trying to get them off of me as fast as I possibly could. Edward did the same to his. His pants dropped, and I almost came just at the sight of his thick, beautiful cock. It was even more glorious than I'd imagined it. My mouth instantly watered as I looked on from my seat on the bed. Edward was still standing, his length staring me in the face. What's a girl to do?

I grabbed his legs and pulled him into me, engulfing his dick with my hot, wet mouth. I was not prepared for how smooth and flawless he felt between my lips, tongue swirling trying to taste all of him at once. Edward was taken by surprise at my actions, and had to grab onto my shoulders to keep himself from falling over.

"Ungh, Bella, fuck, that - mmm, just fuck that feels amazing. You have no idea how good that feels." His voice was strained and choppy. Edward started to pump his hips a little, finding a rhythm he liked while he fucked my mouth. Edward had moved one of his hands to my tit, pulling and pinching on my nipple, causing tingling sensations to spread throughout my body.

I could taste the pre-cum on the back of my tongue, causing me to salivate even more. I was enjoying this feeling immensely. I could feel how hard Edward was, and taste how turned on he'd become. I added my hand to the base of his cock and began twisting and stroking, because let's face it, I don't have a porn-star style cock sucking mouth. This additional stimulation appeared to be too much for Edward and he started pushing on my shoulders, trying to break free from my oral vice grip.

"Bella, no. Stop, please, baby. I need to be inside of you when I come. I need to feel you." Edward was pleading with me, and who was I to argue? I wanted him inside of me just as much as he did.

I released him, still sucking until he popped free of my mouth. His dick looked fucking amazing, glistening, purple and swollen, covered in my saliva. It caused a fresh round of fluid to gather in my pussy. I scooted myself higher onto the bed.

"Fuck, Bella. Your bare pussy is so fucking sexy." Edward was on top of me in no time, positioning himself at the front entrance of my vag. He looked me in the eye, waiting for my final consent. I moaned in approval and he thrust into me, eye contact never severing.

I screamed at his arrival, not in pain, but in pleasure, and arched my chest into his. Edward filled me completely. He left no wall untouched, no cell unloved. This is what heaven must feel like, or maybe hell. In any case I didn't care. He slowly pumped in and out of me. I felt every little movement and twitch.

"Christ, baby, you are so tight, so hot, so perfect."

I moaned in response and thrust my hips into his to create more delectable friction. I grabbed for Edward's face and pulled his mouth to mine. I needed to taste him. Edward wrapped his arms around me to hold me close. I did the same. We rocked back and forth, to and fro, kissing and nibbling each others mouths. The frenzy we were in moments ago had calmed, and we were taking our time. Slowly coming together and pulling apart. It was a dance. The room was silent apart from our moans and whimpers. The feeling of being wrapped in Edward's arms, being held so close, so securely by this man, was overwhelming. Edward's movements never wavered, never faltered. The steady penetration and stimulation was causing my nerve endings to ignite. Suddenly I was moaning and wailing into Edward's mouth, and my body quivered with a tantalizing orgasm. My sex clenched and released over and over again around his cock. Blood was thumping wildly in my aching core.

My orgasm spurred Edward on even more, our tender embrace severed. He sat up on his knees and pulled my legs with him so as not to lose contact. He held my legs up by my calves, spread them apart and drilled into me.

The frenzy was back.

With my legs spread wide open, Edward continued his thrusting. My left hand went to grab at my nipples, while the fingers on my right hand worked my very sensitive bud. I heard feral sounds coming from somewhere in the room, and it took a moment for me to realize it was me. I was making those savage noises. The sound of my ecstasy mixed with the noises of Edward's skin slapping against my own. It was too much. I was overcome once more by wave after wave of pleasure and I shouted my lover's name.

"Oh, YESSS! Fuck, Edwarrrd!"

I looked at Edward's sexified face and I couldn't tell if he was experiencing extreme pleasure, or extreme pain. His brow furrowed and his eyes were squeezed tight. He slammed my legs together, bringing me some sweet relief. Edward wrapped his arms around them and hugged them tightly up against his chest. While licking and nipping at my calf, a loud growl emanated from deep within Edward's chest and with one final - frantic - forceful - fuck, Edward came hard inside of me. He was screaming my name followed by a list of expletives. _Pleasure it is, _I thought.

Edward collapsed on top of me, totally spent. We laid in my bed in a tangle of limbs, both of us panting while coming down from the acme of our lust. The smell of our sex surrounded us. Edward kissed me long and hard before pulling out of me, his seed spilling forth from inside of me. We turned to look at each other, both of us harboring a big, goofy grin, neither of us saying a word. We simply wanted to savor the moment of the fuckfest we just shared.

My mind was void of most thoughts, but I did have one.

_I wonder if breakfast is still any good. I'm fucking starving._

~x~

**AN2: I *think* this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Was it everything you hoped it would be? Did it absolutely suck? Should I keep going or end it on this note? Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Reviews get a teaser! (I'm clearly not opposed to bribery.) *I found a typo so I resubmitted chapter. I'm anal-retentive that way. *  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Harry Porter: EPOV

**AN: I think it's safe to say that everyone enjoyed my last chapter. I'm so fucking glad. Thanks for the alerts, the reviews and for continuing to read. I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, and I know I just updated, but I simply can't hold onto it. I tried to go on and write chapter six, but I couldn't because I'd start to want to tweak this again... so yeah. This is self-beta'd, so please excuse any errors, I'm just too impatient to wait. Thanks to Imdominating for her input, and my usual suspects for support!**

SM owns the characters. I own an unhealthy obsession with all things Harry Potter.  


~x~

EPOV

My heart was racing and I slowly gained control over my breathing as I basked in my sex coma alongside Bella on her bed. That had to be the most intense sexual encounter of my existence. I'd never experienced such raw desire for someone before, to the point where all rational thoughts and behaviors just didn't compute. However, when Bella opened the door she looked so goddamn irresistible. She had on these ridiculously cute fuzzy, purple slippers, some loose-fitting - but not baggy - blue jeans, and a snug, red t-shirt that made her tits look like forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden. I couldn't wait to take a bite. _I want to taste her sin._

I noticed Bella eye-fucking me from head to toe, and fuck if it wasn't a huge turn-on. As if I needed any help getting turned-on by this vixen. After she invited me in, I helped her fix breakfast, before making us mimosas and proposing a toast. I stared straight into her eyes as I toasted, _"To an even playing field."_ My voice dripped of my desire for her. I didn't realize the weight that those words held until I said them aloud. The same words that I'd used last night as an excuse, now held a promise. _Fuck, I need my mouth on hers._

I finished my breakfast cocktail in two large gulps, before I pulled Bella into me and attacked her mouth with my own. She grabbed and mauled me with an equal fervor, which only served to make my dick throb even more in arousal. There was no pattern to our movements. My tongue in her mouth, her tongue in mine, massaging, teasing, tempting, tasting. Sometimes I would suck her bottom lip between mine and bite down on her tender flesh. She seemed to really fucking like that.

Our hands knew no boundaries as we tried to cover every inch of each other within reach. I maneuvered Bella toward the kitchen counter and lifted her up. As soon as she had leverage she wrapped her frantic legs around my waist, pulling my clothed erection into the heat of her sex. _Oh, fuck._ I really wanted to be inside of her, but I didn't want to push her. If all she wanted to do was grind on me and make out in the kitchen, I'd gladly take part. However, a very large part of me - the large part between my legs - hoped she was as into this as I was, and _needed_ me as much as I needed her.

I moved my mouth from hers, and trailed my lips and tongue down her dainty neck. I felt her shudder and she wailed, "Oh, God." Her moans and pleas had me at the absolute end of my rope. If I didn't get some relief soon, I might fucking explode. Luck was on my side however, when moments later, Bella told me to take her into the bedroom. Fuck yes. My dick did a happy dance at the notion of being united with Bella's sweet pussy. I made quick strides while carrying her to the room, making sure to be as gentle as I could.

Before I knew it our clothes were off and her hot, wet mouth was around my dick. Christ, her mouth looked even hotter around my cock than it did in my fantasy. I played with her fucking sexy tits, pinching and flicking at her sensitive rosy nipple while she licked my tip and pumped her tiny fist up and down my length. I was not going to last long if I let her continue to suck me off. As much as it pained me, I told her to stop. I really didn't want to blow my load in her mouth. Not yet anyway. I didn't want our first sexual encounter to be one sided. Even playing field, remember?

Bella sprawled out on her bed was a vision. I could see the wetness collected between her folds. She had a picture perfect, pink pussy with plump lips you could nibble on. I had already known she was waxed bare, but that still didn't prepare me for how absolutely breath-taking she looked. I made a point to tell her, and then I was over her in an instant. Pleading with her through my eyes, begging for her to grant me entrance inside of her. With a loud moan she granted my request and I was sheathed by her moist heated flesh. Bella moaned out the moment I plunged into her and it drove me crazy with passion.

Bella was so tight around me it was downright criminal. Nothing had ever felt this good, this fucking _right,_ in my life. I never wanted this to end. I needed this woman in my life. I only hoped that she felt the same way about me. I couldn't bear for this to be just a one time thing. My gut - my heart - told me it wasn't.

With that thought, I wrapped my arms around Bella and held her close. My heart spoke to hers and hers to mine. It didn't matter that we hardly knew each other yet. Our souls knew everything they needed to. She returned my embrace and we rocked in time together, in a slow sensual rhythm. My lips found hers and I licked, sucked and nibbled at her tender mouth. Our tongues took turns teasing and taunting one another in a slow methodical manner.

Moments later, Bella was moaning in my mouth, her back arched off the bed and I felt her pussy clench and release around my sensitive cock. I felt a surge of lust tear through my body, the heat between us was growing infinitely hotter. I sat up and grabbed her legs. Needing to be as deep inside of her as I could. I spread her legs wide, and reveled in the sight of my cock barreling into her tight hole.

Bella began playing with her tits and clit and I could feel the signs of my orgasm approaching. Suddenly she screamed out my name in the midst of another orgasm. It was the final push I needed. I closed the distance between her legs, causing her vag to constrict tighter around my cock. I held tight to her legs, and concentrated on the feel of her wetness and heat surrounding me. With a final thrust I screamed out her name as I emptied myself inside her.

"Bellaaaa! Fuuuuck! Jesus Fucking Christ Almighty that was so Goddamn fucking intense." I spewed out. I'd never taken the Lord's name in vain in such a... vulgar... crass way before, but it didn't matter. I worshiped Bella now. It's her name I wanted to whisper in prayer every night before bed.

The frantic energy that surrounded us minutes ago, was now clearing the room, only to be replaced by a serenity I couldn't describe with words. It was only meant to be felt. Bella lay contentedly beside me, the tell-tale grin of a sexually satiated woman graced her face and I knew I had a smile that matched. We were quite a pair.

Bella spoke first, bringing me out of my thoughts and back into the present moment.

"Edward, that was just - I mean - wow - I've never had that before. It's never been like that before for me. I don't even have the words..." Her words got caught in her throat as emotion washed over her. Tears streamed down her face and I feared the worst, but only for a moment because she looked at me and smiled. She looked absolutely radiant. Her face was still flushed from our romp and her skin had a dewy glow. Her sweat-soaked hair was plastered to her face and I moved my hand to smooth it back and I wiped the tears away that were staining her pink cheeks. She leaned her face into my hand and my heart swelled with joy. She wanted to feel close to me too.

"Don't you know it's the same with me, Bella?" I spoke softly to her, wanting her to feel the truth to my words. "I haven't been able to think of anyone or anything but you since we met yesterday. You've taken up residence in every cell of my body. I can't explain it. Even now, these words should be frightening to say, but they aren't. I don't think I can ever stay away from you."

"I don't want you to," she whispered quietly before leaning into me once more.

With our confessions out of the way, we embraced again - kissing, touching, exploring. We continued on for several minutes enjoying one another's affections, until we were joined on the bed by a tiny orange cat.

Bella sighed as Bishop walked right up to her, ignoring me, and meowed right in her face. The cat that Bella affectionately referred to as her angel, was being a little devil at the moment. He knew what he was interrupting and he didn't care. Bella absentmindedly stroked her cat for a minute before sitting up on the bed. She winced in pain as she stood up and I worried that I'd been too rough with her.

"Are you sore?" I asked with concern.

"A little, but it's totally worth it." She flashed me a sinister grin before picking up our clothes from off of the floor. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. How about we go see if we can salvage any of our breakfast?"

"Sounds great, although I could snack on you all day long and be perfectly happy." I smiled at her, and she flushed deep red. Cream and Crimson.

After briefly washing up in the bathroom, we clothed ourselves once more. We walked into the kitchen and both agreed that the eggs were probably best tossed down the drain. Cold, hard eggs weren't too appetizing. The waffles however, though cold, were still more than edible, as was the bacon. I mean cold bacon is still fucking delicious.

Bella plated our breakfast and I poured us each another mimosa. We ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, both of us devouring the food before us. Once we finished I helped Bella clean up the mess from cooking, and she loaded the dishwasher. Not quite sure what to do next, since we didn't have a plan for today beyond breakfast, Bella asked if I wanted to stay to watch a movie. I don't think armed guards could tear me away from her right now.

We moved over to the couch and I sat in the corner while Bella curled up into my side. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through channels and trying to find something worthwhile to watch. She stopped on a movie that had teenagers flying around on broomsticks throwing a weird looking ball around. Whatever. At this point I didn't care what the fuck was on. I was curled up beside my beauty, perfectly content to just hold her forever. I sniffed her hair deeply and caught the faint scent of chocolate.

"Mmm, you smell like chocolate... and sex..." I whispered into her ear. She shivered beside me.

"I used my Hot Cocoa shampoo and body-wash in my bath last night, and you just fucked me silly," she giggled beside me, the sound was so pleasing to my ears.

Cecilia jumped onto the back of the couch and meowed directly in my ear. Damn that cat was noisy. She purred loudly while turning around in circles on top of the cushion, looking for a good place to lay down. I moved my hand up to pet her, and she made the most wretched sound I'd ever heard. She almost squawked like a parrot. She found a spot and curled up right beside my face. She looked into my eyes and made the squawk again. "Mmrrraaww!"

"What the fuck is _that_ noise?" I asked while Bella laughed beside me and looked up at her cat.

"That's how she sounds when she's happy, Edward. She likes you. She just wants you to pet her. I told you, she's an attention whore."

I reached my hand out again to stroke her silky fur, her purring increased and she nuzzled my hand. She really was quite pleasant when she shut the fuck up. Apparently not one to be left out of the mix, Bishop hopped up on the couch as well and found a warm spot in Bella's lap. He was really trying to mark his territory, showing me just which male Bella belonged to. Bella's hand automatically went to scratch Bishop behind his ears, as if this were a routine they shared frequently. The four of us sat peacefully on the couch, and Bella rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but what the fuck are we watching?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, like I was crazy.

"Are you serious? You've _never_ seen Harry Potter before?" Her exasperation was amusing.

"Um, no?" I asked hesitantly. "Isn't that a kid's movie?"

"No. It's. Not." She answered with authority and glared at me. "So you've never read the books?"

"No, Bella. Christ, why would I?" I shook my head and waited for her to explain further.

She just sat there looking at me, completely stunned. Even the orange one looked over at me as if to say, _Dude, you just fucked up. Now she's going to make us all watch the movie from the beginning. _I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes at me.

"Edward, there's something you should know about me." She took a deep breath and I could sense that her admission was nigh. "Edward, I'm a Potterhead."

"A... what?" I asked confusedly.

"A Potterhead. I'm a Harry Potter fanatic. I've read the books countless times and have Harry Potter movie marathons _all_ the time." She looked at me sheepishly as if this latest confession would send me running for the hills.

"Well... OK," I said simply, not quite sure how deeply this fanaticism ran. "You'll have to educate me on the wonders of Harry Porter."

"Potter, Edward. Harry Potter. Not Porter."

"Right, Potter." My mind chuckled while I thought of a bad joke which featured a porta-potty, but I quickly dismissed it.

"Why don't you put in the first movie? I know you're dying to."

A wide smile lit up her entire face when she registered what I'd said. "Really? You'd be willing to watch the movie with me? I mean it's better if you read the books first, but I get the feeling you wouldn't exactly be into that." She was rambling on now about the pros of the book series and how the movies, while great in their own right, just don't hold a candle to their counterparts. She was adorable as she talked passionately about the series while scouting out her DVD.

She went into the kitchen to pop some popcorn and get some drinks for us to enjoy with our impromptu matinee. While she was in the kitchen, I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the display and saw that it was Alice. I had a decision to make. I could ignore the phone call, and have her keep calling or texting until she got a hold of me, or I could just bite the bullet and talk to my sister.

With any luck I could answer whatever question she had for me quickly, and avoid answering any awkward questions. _Who am I kidding, she'll see right through me.  
_  
"Hello, Alice." I tried to answer smoothly.

"Edward, you sound different. What's going on?" That little pest knew me all too well.

"Nothing is going on. Jesus, Alice. What is it that you need?"

"Two things, brother, first, mom called me today and wanted me to remind you about family dinner tomorrow night. Rose and Em will be there with baby Adele. Dinner is at six o'clock."

"I haven't forgotten about dinner. I plan on being there."

"Okay, great. I also called to see if maybe you wanted to grab lunch today with Jasper and I. We could swing by your place and pick you up at around one o'clock?"

"I'm busy at the moment. I'm afraid lunch isn't possible today." My voice sounded a bit too formal, and I just knew Alice was going to ask questions.

"Oh? When we talked yesterday you didn't have any plans today. What came up?"

"Jesus you're nosy, do you know that?"

"You're getting defensive, Edward. Spill it. You know I'll needle it out of you sooner or later. You better not be with Tanya, I swear to God, Edward." Her tone had turned fiercely protective. Alice never warmed up to Tanya, and vice versa.

"Relax, you little twerp, stop jumping to conclusions. Alright, fine. I'm spending the day with Bella, okay? Are you happy?" The irritation at my sister's interrogation was evident in my tone. "I ran into her last night and long story short, she invited me over for breakfast this morning."

"OH. MY. GOD. Really? Oh, Edward, that is so great! I just _knew_ you two would hit it off. So you ran into her last night, did you spend the night? OH MY GOD, EDWARD, DID YOU HAVE SEX? YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU! THAT'S WHY YOU SOUND DIFFERENT!" Alice was practically screaming into my ear. I could just picture her bouncing up and down wherever she was. Bella could overhear her screams and began blushing profusely.

"No, Alice, I didn't spend the night. Fuck, I really don't have time for this right now. We're about to watch a movie." Alice paid no attention to what I was saying and she continued on with her verbal musings.

"Whatever, Edward. Call me tonight, okay? Have fun! Oh, and Edward?" Alice's voice calmed, and I could hear the sincerity in her voice, "I really hope you and Bella hit it off. I have a really good feeling about you two."

"Thanks, Ali. I do too. I'll talk to you later."

I ended the call, closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to clear the chatter of Alice from my head. Bella walked over to me, wrapped her arms around my waist, and looked up at me with those big, beautiful, chocolate eyes.

"Alice can be quite a handful, huh?" She asked trying to break the tension that surrounded me.

"That's a bit of an understatement." I sighed heavily and wrapped my arms around Bella, holding her close to me. Her presence calmed my nerves and I kissed the top of her head.

"How about we start the movie, okay?" She looked up at me with a bashful smile. I kissed her gently on the forehead while nodding my head in agreement, causing her smile to spread even wider. It made me so happy that I put that smile on her face, simply by letting her share a part of herself with me.

We settled onto the couch and Bella started up the DVD player. I found myself staring at her at random times throughout the movie. Seeing her face light up at certain scenes, and hearing her mouth the words quietly along with the dialogue endeared me so much more toward Ms. Isabella 'Lebba' Swan.

I had to hand it to her, it was a pretty decent movie. It had the whole 'good vs evil' thing going on. I could dig it. I stole kisses from her here and there when she presented me with the opportunity. I loved how easy it was to be affectionate with Bella. It'd never been this easy, this effortless before. I felt incredibly happy and so complete with her wrapped up in my arms. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Thanks for showing me the movie, angel." I whispered into her hair, taking a deep whiff of her mouth-watering, cocoa scent.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked shyly, blushing beet red and fidgeting with her hands, not quite meeting my eye-line.

"I very much enjoyed watching your enjoyment of it." I teased her playfully, and she took it in stride. "Sorry, Lebba, you're just too easy to tease." I stole another kiss before continuing, "I did like it actually. Alan Rickman is a bad-ass." I figured I'd try to gain some bonus points and asked, "Did you want to watch the next one?"

She beamed up at me with such a bright shining face before she brought her lips to mine, softly licking my bottom lip with her delicate tongue. I smiled into her mouth and accepted her tongue into mine. Our mouths moved in sync as we slowly intensified our kiss. I sucked on Bella's bottom lip causing a throaty moan to erupt forth from her lips. The sound was primal and went straight to my cock. My hands roamed her body, one landing on her tight, perky ass, and the other made it's way to her luscious tits.

We shifted so that Bella was straddling me as I laid down on the couch. Her tiny hips started grinding against my own, causing my erection to harden. She leaned down and engaged me in a fevered, passionate kiss once again. One of her hands reached down to my crotch started palming and stroking my dick. The stimulation of the denim moving across my sensitive head was too great and I hissed out loud.

Bella sat straight up, an evil gleam in her eye, and she scooted down toward my feet. She groped at my dick once again through my jeans, before she reached for the buttons and unfastened them. She pulled them down below my ass, my erection sprang free. Bella gazed lovingly upon my cock and licked her lips, wetting them in preparation.

"I've wanted you in my mouth ever since I first tasted you in the bedroom, Edward. There won't be any stopping me this time." The look on Bella's face was an expression of wanton lust. It was almost enough for me to come undone right there. Bella positioned herself on the couch so that her mouth was level with my cock. Her hair was loose and wild and served as a veil between her face and mine.

I felt her hand start to pump me and felt her hot mouth breathing on the head of my cock, but her chocolate tresses kept me from seeing exactly when she would take me in. The anticipation was painful. My breathing was short and shallow. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on nothing except for her touch. The alternating hot and cool air on my sensitive head, as Bella inhaled and exhaled, was proving to be too much for my throbbing rod. I felt just the very tip of her tongue tease my frenulum when suddenly I was engulfed by wet fire as the heat of her mouth surrounded me.

I arched off the couch and further into her mouth, which just provoked my reaction even more. I grabbed at the couch cushions, her hair, my own t-shirt - anything tangible that would bring me relief. Bella's mouth slid up and down my length in a slow steady rhythm, while one of her hands squeezed and stroked the base of my cock. She'd occasionally drag a fingernail across my balls, or moan into my hardness sending shivers shooting throughout my body.

This was without a doubt the best fucking head of my life.

I was so fucking close to blowing my load. I was thankful that Bella's face was still hidden behind her veil. _If I were to see her eyes looking up at me with my cock in her mouth... _Fuck. The mental picture alone had me teetering on the edge of insanity. Then she did it. She wiped the hair out from in front of her face and her beautiful, brown eyes gazed into mine. The sight before me was too much. Her doe-eyed innocence reeked of corruptibility. Her hot, little mouth wrapped around the very tip of my cock and she licked, sucked and nibbled, while her one hand pumped me furiously and the other tugged on my scrotum. My eyes blazed into hers and I was overcome with euphoria. My balls constricted and my cock twitched as Bella continued to stroke my dick and suck greedily at my tip, swallowing everything I just gave her.

I screamed out, the sound was a union of ecstasy and relief.

Bella cleaned me up while I caught my breath and regained my eyesight. Once she was certain that she left no drop of semen behind, Bella crawled back up my body so that her face was smiling into mine. She looked so happy, so proud of herself.

"Christ, Bella. If that's the reaction I get for offering to watch Harry Porter with you, I'll watch that shit on repeat all fucking day long." I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging at the tips, and then I pulled her in for a searing kiss. She lifted away from me panting, grabbed the remote and moved on to the next disc.

Bella looked at me and spoke in a deep breathy voice. "I'm thrilled that you want to watch the next one, Edward, but I would have sucked you off anyway. You feel way too good in my mouth." She winked at me and smiled. _Jesus fuckity, did she really just say that?_ I was shocked at how hard my dick had become already, considering I'd just unloaded into her mouth moments ago.

"And for the record, it's Harry _Potter_."

I laughed at how seriously she takes this wizard shit. It was so cute to see the childlike side of Bella. She was a sexy, mature woman, but her heart held such innocence which was reflected in her eyes... when they weren't on fire burning with lust, that is.

Bella and I continued on with the movie, snuggled together on her couch. At some point in the afternoon, we'd both fallen asleep, completely spent from our morning - and afternoon - activities. Bella molded perfectly to my body and we slept in peace. I'd never had such a relaxing afternoon.

~x~

**AN2: So... What did you think of Edward's take on their morning frivolity? What was your favorite moment? Does anyone out there share my, *whoops* I mean, Bella's passion for Harry Potter? I really want to know what you're thinking! I'm having such fun writing this for you guys, and your reviews spur me on. Don't forget, reviews get a teaser from the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Phone Calls: BPOV

**AN: As always, thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers. I very much enjoyed learning about all of the Potterheads out there! We are a unique breed, much like the Twihards. Many smooches to Imdominating for letting me bounce ideas off of her and for her lovely beta duties (hehe, doodies) and to Shiseido7 for the pre-read and feedback. I love my RL fic h00rs! **

**SM owns the characters. I own a package of Blueberry frosted Pop Tarts. **

~x~

BPOV

Edward and I awoke from our nap, my head was resting on his chest, and his arms were wrapped around my waist. There was something about the way he clung on to me, that made me feel safe and secure. You couldn't smack the grin off of my face if you tried. It was the best nap I'd ever had in my life, hands down. Hands. Down. _Mmm... Hands down Edward's pants. Hands down Edward's pants stroking his thick, velvety co-. _My inner musing was cut short when Edward pulled me in for a slow, searing kiss.

"I guess we fell asleep," he said, removing his mouth from mine after what seemed like an eternity. I shook the fuzz from my mind and tuned in to Edward, who was still speaking. "I'm not surprised. We sure had quite the workout this morning... and this afternoon." Edward winked at me and smirked. It was a lethal combination.

_Did my panties just fucking twitch?_

"I guess we'll just have to watch the second movie again sometime," Edward continued. He had the audacity to thrust his hips into mine and waggle his eyebrows at me.

"If you think I'm going to suck your dick right now, you are sorely mistaken, mister." I tried to sound stern, but my giggle fit gave away my true feelings.

"Well it was worth a shot." He shrugged his shoulders and flashed a smile in my direction. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"No, I can't." I smiled up at him and leaned in for quick smooch, which quickly turned into a heated, drawn out kiss, and dry humping on the couch.

Unfortunately, Edward had to extricate himself from my underneath my body, and leave shortly thereafter; it was nearly approaching seven o'clock. Although we'd spent basically the entire day together, Edward was so easy and comfortable to be around, that the time just flew by. As much as I would have loved for him to stay all night with me, Edward reminded me that he had Blizzy at home, who still needed to be fed.

With a heavy heart, I followed Edward to the door. Saying good-bye to him was even more difficult tonight than it had been the night before. We spent about fifteen minutes standing in the doorway, making-out like teenagers. Whenever our bodies made contact, there was an electric surge of energy that made every cell in my body vibrate. It was exhilarating.

I knew that Edward had family obligations the following day, and we both had work this week, so we didn't make any definite plans for when we'd see each other next. Edward reminded me that he'd call me soon to make plans for our first date. That thought cheered me up, but only marginally.

After Edward left, I puttered around my apartment doing some chores and tried to keep myself from going insane from thinking about Edward. After a while, my phone rang. I was relieved to see that Angela was on the line.

"Hey, Ang! How's it going?" I asked rather excitedly, happy to have the distraction from my fantasies about Edward.

"Bella, you owe me an explanation." Angela's voice was very steady and deliberate.

"What are you talking about, Angela?" I asked confusedly. I'd just seen her yesterday. What could I have possibly done?

"What am I talking about? Gee, let's see... Maybe it's the fact that I got a phone call from _Ben the bartender_ today. Just how did he get my number, _Bella_?" Angela was trying to sound put off, but I could hear the smile in her tone.

"Ohhhh, that. Right. I'd completely forgotten about that. I'm sorry, Ang. I just thought you guys needed a little push, so I might have written your number down on the credit card slip that I signed when paying for our drinks... Are you really _that_ upset with me?"

"NO! I'M NOT UPSET AT ALL! HE ASKED ME OUT AND WE'RE GOING TO THE SYMPHONY A WEEK FROM TONIGHT!" Angela screamed into my ear, her excitement was palpable.

"Angela, that's fantastic! Tell me all about it."

Angela went on to fill me in about her phone call with Ben. How they were both shy during the first few minutes, but eventually found their stride and ended up talking for over an hour. I was so happy that my friend found a nice guy to spend time with. Eventually Angela got around to asking me how my day was.

"Gosh, Bella, I've spent this whole time talking about myself. I'm sorry. How was your day?"

"Erm, it was, you know, a good day..." I didn't quite know how to tell her that I'd spent basically the last twenty-four hours with Edward Cullen, save for the hours we spent sleeping - alone - at our respective homes.

"Bella... there's something you're not telling me. Talk. Now." Damn, Angela could be awfully demanding at times.

I took a deep breath before spewing out my confession in a mess of word vomit. "Edward Cullen saw me walking out of the bar yesterday, and I tripped and scraped my knee, and he picked me up and drove me home, and he cleaned up my knee, and we ordered pizza, and we spent the entire evening together, then he left, but he kissed me good-bye, and we texted back-and-forth last night, and then he came over again for breakfast today, and we ended up fucking, and he stayed all day and only left about an hour ago," I mumbled all in one breath, before inhaling some much needed oxygen. That had to be the longest run-on sentence in the history of run-on sentences.

Angela was silent on the other end.

"Angela? Are you still there?" I asked timidly, wondering what her silence meant, and afraid that we'd been disconnected and I'd just made my confession to no one.

"I'm here, Bella," Angela said exasperatedly, "I'm just - I'm trying to process everything you've just said. I mean, wow!"

"It's a lot, right! I'm still in a state of 'what the fuck?' I can't believe how quickly everything has happened. It's like I'm living in a fucking fairy-tale and Edward is my Prince Charming. You _know_ me, Angela. I've only been with two other guys and I've never slept with anyone on the first date. God, it wasn't even a date! It was just supposed to be breakfast! Breakfast is innocent enough, right? Or so I thought. We just have this ridiculous chemistry between us, and it all just felt so _right._"

I continued to tell her in detail about the events that transpired over the past twenty-four hours and how I wasn't sure what the hell was going to happen.

"Just go for it, Bells. Seriously. Have some fun. What can it hurt?"

I thought about her words. What could it hurt? I mean, Edward was obviously as attracted to me as I was to him. I needed to remind myself that we'd just met, and although we rushed into sleeping together, I really didn't want us to rush things too quickly.

"You're right, Angela. I just... Gah! I'm so completely infatuated with him. It's so sudden. I don't know what to do. What's the next step?"

"Well, how did you leave things today when he left?"

"We kissed in the doorway for an eternity and then he said he was busy tomorrow with his family, but that he'd call me to officially ask me out on a date."

"OK, sweetie, so what exactly are you worried about? From what it sounds like, he's pretty crazy about you. Be patient, but remember... you have his number, too. Don't forget that. Just because he said he'd call, doesn't mean you need to _wait_ for him to call."

"Right," I said. She was right, too. After all, I do have his number, and can send him a text later. "Thanks for listening, Ang. So much has happened in a short time and it really helps to talk it all out. Oh, and I'm so thrilled for you and Ben. You two have been making eyes at each other for the longest damn time! It's about time something started between you guys. I have a feeling this is going to be a long week for the both of us."

"You're telling me! At least we can keep each other occupied at work. Have a great night, Bella."

"You too, sweetie. I'll see you bright and early Monday morning."

Angela and I said our good-byes and I hung up the phone. I was exhausted and so hungry. I realized all I'd eaten that day was some bacon and a cold waffle. Oh, and Edward's dick, but that doesn't really count. I was too tired to leave my apartment in search of food, so I rooted around in my fridge. My eyes zeroed in on the leftover pizza from last night, and I took out the box, and pre-heated the toaster oven. I was not one of those people who enjoyed eating cold pizza, and the microwave just ruined it.

Once my pizza was hot and bubbly once more, I grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and plopped back down on the couch. I decided that since I mostly napped through Chamber of Secrets, I'd watch it again. I was so ecstatic when Edward was willing to indulge my obsession and watch the movie with me. I could tell it wasn't necessarily going to be his favorite movie, but I caught his intrigue on more than one occasion.

When he offered to watch the second one, my mind just snapped, and I was so overcome with joy and... lust... that I couldn't help it. I threw myself at him, my mouth devouring his. I could feel his dick grow large beneath his jeans, and I remembered how fantastic he felt when I had him in my mouth earlier. His cock felt like silk in my mouth, it was so smooth, and the fucker was as hard as granite. _Such a sensual dichotomy._ The taste of his arousal only served to get me even more worked up.

Before I knew it, Edward was writhing and moaning on the couch. His hips bucked into my face as he came, fast and forceful, in my mouth. I was never really the kind of girl who enjoyed giving a beej, but Edward made me want to do things I'd never considered before.

Once the movie was finished, I cleaned up my plate and hopped in the shower. The warm water washed away any doubts that I had about Edward. We had a great time today. I decided that Angela was right. I was just going to have fun and see where it leads.

I finished my nighttime routine, remembering to feed the cats this time so I didn't have Ceci banging at my blinds in the morning, and hopped into bed with the book I'd been reading off and on. The urge to say goodnight to Edward was overwhelming, so I grabbed my phone and typed out a message.

**I had a great day today  
Have fun with your fam tomorrow  
Goodnight, Edward - B**

I waited a few moments to see if he'd return my text, but I didn't get a reply. I decided he was probably taking a shower, or perhaps on the phone with Alice. After all he was supposed to call her tonight.

I quickly drifted off to sleep, with visions of Edward lulling me to sleep.

~x~

I awoke the next morning feeling very rested, but very sore. _Holy crow. _I'd forgotten what the day after fantastic sex felt like, it had been so long. And by so long, I mean it had been years - and years - since I'd enjoyed the feel of a man inside of me. I did, however, have an extensive collection of dildos and vibrators, which kept me sane on those cold and lonely nights.

I'd only slept with two guys before Edward. My high school sweetheart, Jacob Black, and I took each other's virginity when we were sixteen. It was bumpy and uncomfortable and Jacob came in under two minutes, but I loved him, so I thought it was wonderful. I was naive and thought we'd spend the rest of our lives with one another. We stayed together through the first year we were at UW, until he met Vanessa May, who was now his wife. I was heartbroken at first when Jake broke up with me. We'd always had a comfortable relationship and were really good friends. I'd always harbored some bitterness toward Jake for leaving me, but after meeting Edward, I knew what true passion was like. Maybe it's time to let that bitterness go.

Ironically, I had brought Bishop home with me the day before Jacob dumped me. I'd always said he was sent to me for a reason. Like God knew what was coming, and that it was for the best, but he didn't want me to be completely miserable, so he sent me an angel. Thankfully I had rented an apartment my freshman year of college instead of living in the dorms, so having a cat wasn't an issue.

After Jake, there was James. I shuddered just thinking about that douche-bag. I met him shortly after Jake and I broke up. I was sad and vulnerable, and James sensed that and worked it to his advantage. He was a junior and I met him at a frat party that my friend Jessica dragged me to. James showered me with compliments and sweet talk about how much he liked me and how desirable he found me. That all lasted for several weeks, when I'd finally given in and slept with him. I never heard from him again after that night. A coworker of mine at UW library, Lauren, informed me that James just liked the chase. He was never interested in me beyond fucking me. Fucking bitch. She couldn't have told me that _before_ I'd slept with him? Lauren and I were never quite friends, even though she was good friends with Jessica and we worked the checkout desk together often. So, it didn't really surprise me that she'd kept her yapper shut about James, just to get my goat.

You could say that I was a little gun-shy about being with men after first getting my heart broken by Jacob, and then being used by James. I was as surprised as anybody when I let my guard down for Edward. A little voice in my head told me I could trust him. He was such a kind and caring man. I mean, he cleaned off my boo-boo yesterday for crying out loud!

I checked my cell hoping to see a response from Edward this morning, but there was none. I cleared my head of the negative thoughts swirling around and chose not to dwell on it.

I got out of bed, threw on some clothes and went to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. Bingo! Blueberry frosted Pop-Tarts. I took both of the pastries out of the delicate foil wrapper and put them both in the toaster. They popped up hot and slightly browned around the edges, just the way I liked them. I poured myself a very large glass of milk to wash them down. I sat over on the couch by the TV and flipped it on. I didn't care what was playing, my mind was on Edward.

The faint sound of a phone ringing caught my ear. It was coming from inside the couch cushions. Fuck. Edward's phone must have slipped out of his pocket when I slid his pants down. _At least I know why he didn't respond to my text from last night. _I looked at the caller-ID but there was no name, just a number. I decided the best thing to do would be to call Alice so she could tell Edward where his phone was tonight. She had given me her number the other day at The Esme.

I dialed Alice and she picked up shortly thereafter.

"Bella! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm great, Alice, thanks. Listen, I'm calling to let you know that Edward accidentally left his cell phone here last night. It was buried in the couch cushion. I know you'll be seeing him this evening at your family dinner. Can you please tell him that I'll drop it by the spa tomorrow for him?"

"Hmm, how did his phone get lost in the couch cushions, Bella?" Alice teased. I decided to just tell her the truth. I knew she and Edward were close, and something told me that you couldn't keep secrets from Alice.

"If I had to take a guess I'd say it fell out of his pocket when I took his pants down to give him a blow-job yesterday afternoon," I bantered back.

Alice laughed and exclaimed how happy she was that we spent some more time together. We talked for a few minutes longer and she assured me that she'd pass the message along to Edward about his phone. Much like Edward, Alice was so easy to talk to. I felt like I'd already known her for years.

I grabbed my laptop and went back to the couch. _I love lazy Sundays_, I thought. I fucked around on the internet for a while and decided to check my work email. Bad mistake. I had an email from Mike Newton. I got chills just thinking about that creep. He was always so eager to prove his manhood around me. Like he thought that I was impressed by the fact that he could bench half of his body weight, or how hammered he got the night before without getting a hangover. Those things do not impress me, and I was afraid that he'd never learn.

I decided to ignore the emails for now. No reason to have to work on a Sunday afternoon.

Edward's phone rang once again. It was the same number as before. I took a chance and answered it, hoping to tell the person on the other line that Edward would be reunited with his phone tomorrow, and that he's not intentionally ignoring them.

"Edward Cullen's phone," I answered, just expecting to take a message. What I was not expecting was a screeching noise blaring through the earpiece. Was a fax machine calling him? I had to listen closely but the screeching appeared to have vowels and consonants.

"Who the _fuck_ is this? I need to speak to Edward. Now." Holy shit the screeching was actually a woman talking. I was quite taken aback at the harshness of her tone. If I had testicles they'd be completely sucked up into themselves like a black hole.

"I - I'm sorry, but Edward is not available. I'm afraid he accidentally left his phone in my apartment last night. I'll be taking it to him tomorrow. I'd be happy to take a message, or you can just call back and leave a voice message for him yourself." I tried to be as calm and polite as I could, under the circumstances.

"Listen, I _really_ don't have time for this. Put. Edward. On. The. Phone." Oh _hell_ no. With my bitchbrow firmly in place, I let my attitude stretch it's wings and fly free.

"I'm sorry, are you deaf? I'm sure it's completely possible considering that abrasive screeching you parade around as a voice. I've already lost some of my auditory capability in the short time you've been squawking into my phone. So, I'll repeat myself, since you are obviously on the slow side. Edward. Is. Not. Here. Was that easy enough for you to understand?" I said in my most saccharine voice.

"Bitch, who do you think you're talking to? I'm Tanya, Edward's _**girlfriend**_. I _need_ to speak to him." Edward had a girlfriend. Her name was Tanya.

Tanya was the iceberg and my heart was The Titanic, and now it was sinking.

I didn't have an opportunity to respond, because I fucking hung up on her. _**Girlfriend.**_ That word hung in the air like a heavy weight on my soul. I was already seething, but that quickly turned to shock, and then to despair. Yep. I was going to vomit. I ran to my bathroom, stuck my head in the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach into the bowl. Every last bite of my breakfast pastry and last night's leftover pepperoni pizza came up. Pepperoni pizza that I shared with Edward. Edward who had a fucking _**girlfriend**_. I should have known it was too good to be true. Edward was such a catch. Wait. Scratch that. Edward was such a goddamn prick.

I don't know what was more upsetting to me. The fact that Edward had a girlfriend, or that his girlfriend was a wretched Jabberwock of a human being. _Would it be any better if the girl were a nice person, Bella?_ My mind questioned. The answer was no. It didn't matter how good or terrible the woman was. Edward was still a fucknut. With that thought a second wave of nausea hit me, and I was thankful I hadn't strayed far from the bowl.

I flushed the evidence of my dinner with Edward down the drain. It's fitting really, my heart just got drowned in the shitter known as life, why not drown my dinner as well? I washed my face and brushed my teeth, erasing the foul taste from my mouth. I couldn't stop the tears that spilled from my eyes and streamed down my face. With blurry vision, I ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water, and grabbed the roll of paper towels. No tissue in existence could handle the magnitude of snot trailing from my nose. I needed the absorbency of the quicker picker upper. I dragged my ass to the couch and wrapped up in my snuggie. Bishop quickly found real estate on my chest as I laid down, sobbing into my wad of paper towel. I didn't even have the energy to sit up.

How could I have been so stupid? Clearly a man as gorgeous as Edward wouldn't be single. I was a fool. I'd really thought Edward and I had something special. I thought we connected. Jesus this is so fucking cliché. Here I am sobbing on my couch after hooking up with a gorgeous man, thinking that I was the luckiest woman in the world, when in fact, I was just a naive little girl, who got played.

Bishop purred lovingly on my chest, letting me know that he was there to watch over me. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind of the tidal wave of thoughts threatening to pull me under. At some point I managed to fall asleep, Bishop was on my chest, and Cecilia was curled up on my legs. I slept restlessly amongst the snotty towels and my itchy salt-stained cheeks. I woke up hours later, in a dark apartment to a loud knock at my door.

I looked at the digital clock on the TV stand; it was nearly ten. I wasn't expecting anybody, and it's quite possible someone had the wrong apartment. I walked quietly to the door and looked out of the peephole.

_You have got to be shitting me._

It was Edward.

~x~

**AN2: Dun dun DUN! What's gonna happen??? Eeek! I want to take this moment to thank a reader, magnessina, for her very sweet and lovely review. It's amazing how powerful words can be, and hers just knocked me over. Thank you! If you have not yet taken the time to review, please do so! It really makes my day. I will send you a teaserrr! I know you want it! (It's true, I have no shame and I am not above bribes.) Next chapter is EPOV and dinner with the Cullens! That's right, you'll get to meet Emmett! Are you excited? I'm excited.**

**Follow me on twitter for snippets, teasers and status updates about my chapter, as well as a lot of random shit that will most likely not make any sense. My name is wisdomous. Also, I started a blog, but it's really boring, and I have no idea how often I'll update. Link is in my profile. (I really sold that one, huh? *fistpump*)**


	7. Chapter 7 Seven Years: EPOV

**AN: Thank you to Imdominating, TFX, and shiseido7 for being all around amazing. To my reviewers, I very much enjoyed all of your feedback from the last chapter. Pretty much everyone hates Tanya as much as I do, (not to be confused with Tonya, who fucking rocks...) and most of you wanted Bella to let Edward explain himself. Well, I did my best.**

**SM owns the characters. I own several snuggies from Brookstone. They. Are. Fantabulous.  
**

~x~

EPOV

I'd just arrived home after spending the day with Bella. I had no recollection of the drive; my mind had been re-playing that blowjob on the couch blow by fucking blow. Bella was able to get me worked up infinitely more than any other woman I'd ever known. I know it sounded so pansy-assed for me to say it, but she was different. Everything about her drew me in. She was innocent, playful, and stunningly beautiful, but she also had the feisty, devilish side that came out. Like when she sucked my cock on her couch, for example. There I was again, fantasizing about her mouth.

I set my keys and wallet on the entry table, and I noticed my phone was missing from my pants pocket. _I must have left it at Bella's_. I was momentarily saddened that I wouldn't be able to call her or text her to tell her goodnight, but the thought that I'd have to go back tomorrow to get my phone pleased me greatly. I didn't exactly _need _an excuse to go see Bella, but it certainly helped me feel slightly less obsessed with her.

I grabbed the receipt from the OJ and champagne and crumpled it up to throw it away. Blizzy ran over to see what was making that exciting sound, his heavy footfalls resounding in the hallway. It's amazing the things cats would find to play with. When I first took him in, I went out and bought him fancy cat toys. After all, there are millions of cat toys out there; surely cats like to play with them, right? Not Blizz. I must have shelled out about fifty bucks for shiny, crinkly, mouse-shaped objects, and that little shit just ignored them. Unless they contained catnip, he was not interested. What did he play with? Balled up wads of paper and the plastic rings from the milk jug. I had a collection of milk rings behind the front hall closet door from when he would bat them around and they'd slide under. He stuck his little paw underneath trying to reclaim them, but they always seem to be just out of reach; poor little guy. I tossed the paper across the room and he made chase, thundering after it.

Despite the nap I shared with Bella, I was worn the fuck out. I knew I'd be going to bed early tonight. Since I didn't have my phone, there was no reason to stay up to talk to Bella. If I fell asleep, tomorrow would come quicker, and I could see my new favorite person in the entire world.

My stomach growled, stealing me from my thoughts about Bella, reminding me that I needed to eat. Aside from some popcorn and a meager breakfast, I'd eaten nothing today. I found some leftover pot roast that my mother dropped by the spa several days ago for me. She knew that, while I enjoyed cooking, I pretty much found it useless to cook for one person. She also knew that her pot roast was one of my favorites, and my mother spoiled me. Well, she spoiled all of her kids.

Alice was the baby of the family, but we also had a brother, Emmett, who is just a couple years younger than myself. Emmett had a personality as big and broad as he was. He's a bear of a man at six feet - six inches tall, and a solid wall of muscle. Don't let his size fool you though, he's as gentle as they come. My siblings and I couldn't be any more different from one another as far as our physiques and our personalities go, but we all complemented each other in our own way.

I heated up a plate of my dinner and grabbed a Fat Tire from the fridge. I sat at the bar in my kitchen and ate my dinner in silence. Blizz hopped up on the stool next to me, purring and rubbing his face against my elbow. He wasn't a very affectionate cat on the whole, he was very independent, however he was your best friend when you were eating. He's a little beggar, but it's all my fault. I used to give him lunchmeat whenever I'd make a sandwich when he was a kitten. I can't fault him for a learned response that I encouraged at one time.

After cleaning up the remainder of my dinner, I showered quickly, then sat in my favorite reading chair. It was an over-sized leather chair, really big enough for two people, with an extra large ottoman. I briefly wondered how it would feel to be curled up in this chair reading to Bella, or better yet, having her read to me. Fuck I'd even let her read me that wizard shit, if it meant her whispering seductively into my ear.

I read for a short while, before heading into my bedroom. I was dead tired and ready for sleep to welcome me into its slumberous arms. My last thoughts before drifting off were of Bella.

~x~

When I woke up Sunday morning, I decided to go for a jog. After changing into my running shorts and shoes I stepped out into the chilly September morning. There was a slight drizzle, but not enough rain that would keep me from running. For the past forty-eight hours I had thought of nothing else but Isabella Swan. I hoped that this jog would help to clear my mind.

About an hour after I set off, I was back in my apartment, showering once more. The hot water was soothing to my muscles, which burned with fatigue after my long jog. I had thought through some things while I was out. I came to the conclusion that Bella was the most magnificent woman I'd ever met, and I was going to stop at nothing to ensure that we get to know each other more, and really try to give a relationship between us a shot.

I had half a mind to get dressed, head on over to Bella's to get my phone, and spend some time with her before I had to leave for dinner, but then I'd have to leave her again and it might seem overbearing if I tried to go back over after dinner. I decided that before I left this afternoon, I'd make sure Blizz had a full food bowl and fresh water. I was going to surprise Bella after dinner, and any luck, she'd invite me to stay the night.

_What I wouldn't give to sleep with her wrapped in my arms. My body pressed against hers for hours and hours._

I brewed a small pot of coffee and fixed myself a quick breakfast of oatmeal sprinkled with a little brown sugar, and a banana. Potassium was always good after a run. I sat once again at the bar and ate my breakfast, sipping coffee and reading the Sunday newspaper. There was something about actually holding the paper, and smelling the newsprint that made me keep getting a daily paper, instead of just reading it online. I felt more up close and personal, like I'm more connected to my community.

Shortly after breakfast there was a knock at my door, looking through the peephole, I growled and opened the door.

"Good morning!" Alice trilled as she traipsed into my home.

"What in God's name are you doing here, Alice," I made no effort to hide my annoyance.

"I would have called, but you have no phone."

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked, stunned.

Alice rolled her eyes at me and strode over to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water. "Because Bella called me this morning to ask me to pass a message along to you. She said she found your phone in her couch cushions, and that she'd drop it by work tomorrow. Tell me, Edward, just how did your phone get stuck in the couch?" Alice asked as if she already knew the answer.

"I don't know, Alice. It fell out of my pocket? Christ, how should I know? If I knew that it fell out, I would have gone looking for it." I grabbed my coffee mug and poured myself a refill, taking a long sip. I knew my face was growing red thinking about just how and when my phone most likely fell out of my pocket.

"Hmm, because Bella said it probably fell out when she went down on you yesterday." Coffee sprayed out of my mouth and nose, all over the kitchen counter. Alice just stood there laughing hysterically at my reaction.

"She told you that?" I was mortified and slightly turned on that Bella didn't feel the need to hide her attraction to me.

"Yup. I really like her, you know. She's a very genuine person." Alice appeared to zone out for a moment, a smile flickered across her face, but she was back to her pesty-self in no time. "So tell me, what all has happened between you two?"

"Do you already know this information, and are just waiting for me to embarrass myself further, or do you really not know?" I questioned her. It wouldn't surprise me at all if Alice had already needled that information out of Bella.

"I really don't know, but I plan on calling her for a coffee date soon, so I figured I'll get her side of the story then," Alice grinned.

"What do you want to fucking know, huh?" I asked Alice, my voice betraying my calm exterior. "That I think Bella is the most tantalizingly beautiful woman I've ever met? That I've never known anyone so goddamn sexy in my entire life? That the mere thought of her drives me to the brink of insanity, and the only thing keeping me grounded is the thought that if I actually do go insane, I'll be institutionalized and won't get to see her everyday? That being joined with her during sex was the first time I'd ever felt complete in my life? Fuck, Alice, is that what you wanted to hear?" My chest was heaving as I realized the weight of those words.

"Wow, Edward. I was just expecting to hear that you banged her. I had no idea you feel this way about her already. I thought it would take longer for you to figure out that Bella is your perfect match."

"My perfect match?"

"Yes, Edward. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was your ideal woman. Even her vagina is perfectly suited for you," she stated matter-of-factly.

Shock washed over my face and I stared at my sister, my mouth agape as I processed the words coming out of her mouth. _Did I just hear her correctly?_

"Excuse me? What does her vagina have to do with any of this? And just how the fuck would you know what I look for in a vagina?" I was completely at a loss for what Alice was trying to get at.

"Oh, Edward, honestly," Alice said as she rolled her eyes dramatically, "I happen to know that you were not all that attracted to Tanya's vagina. I've seen hers too, so I can say that they are complete opposites as far as their vaginas go."

"Alice, what the fuck do you know about my attraction, or lack thereof, to Tanya's vagina? Christ why are we even talking about this!" I threw my hands up in disbelief at the turn this conversation had taken.

"Jasper told me," Alice said, shrugging her shoulders, "He said you told him it was too thin and flat and that you liked a pussy you could nibble on."

I continued to stare at my sister like a moron. I was going to kill Jasper.

"I saw Bella's vagina when I did her bikini wax. It's beautiful. It's very plump and pink. You could most definitely nibble on it. Most women would kill to have a vagina like Bella's."

"Alice," I started in a very calm tone of voice "I need for you to stop talking about Bella's vagina. Now. For the love of God. Just. Stop. Talking." This was _so_ not something I wanted to discuss with my sister, even if she was perfectly correct on all accounts. Bella's vagina was the most perfect pussy I'd ever seen, and I couldn't wait to get my mouth on it. _Tonight, perhaps._

"Fine, fine. I won't say another word about Bella's _you-know-what_." She whispered that last part while pointing between her legs. I loved my sister, really I did, but there were many times I wished that she respected personal boundaries. Alice had absolutely no qualms talking about her sex life, or anyone else's for that matter.

"Was there a reason you stopped by today, Alice? You know, other than discussing vaginas?"

"Not really, I was just in the neighborhood when Bella called to tell me about your phone, so I figured I'd pass on the message now, instead of waiting for tonight."

"Well, thank you for stopping by, but I already knew about my phone. In fact I'd already planned on stopping over there tonight on my way home from dinner to pick it up, you know, so Bella doesn't have to go out of her way tomorrow before work." I added a little too quickly.

"Yes, you're truly an altruistic man, Edward," Alice laughed. "I'm going to go home and get freaky with my husband. I'll see you later tonight, brother!"

"Bye, Alice, this has been a truly uncomfortable visit," I said, grimacing after her.

"Whatever, Prudeward." She leaned in and kissed my cheek before flitting down the hall to the elevator.

My mind buzzed with thoughts. What the fuck was Alice thinking bringing up Bella's body like that? I did not need the feelings that Bella's sexy form stirred up in me while my sister was around. The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur. I managed to pack up some clothes and toiletries in an overnight bag to take to Bella's. I double-checked Blizz's food and water. He'd be fine until I got home tomorrow after work.

~x~

I pulled into my parent's extensive driveway and noticed that although I was nearly twenty minutes early, I was the last to arrive. I thought about the people waiting for me inside. I was very fortunate to have such a big, loving family. Of course there was my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he was Chief of Staff at the Children's Hospital in Seattle. Esme was a stay-at-home mother while we were growing up. Now she spent her time volunteering for countless charities and doing free-lance interior design for the Seattle elite. No one has taste like Esme and she is top-notch at what she does.

Emmett would be inside with his wife, Rosalie, and their daughter Adele. Rosalie is the perfect woman for him. She's a gorgeous, tall, statuesque blond, who's a complete ball-buster. You can't judge Rosalie by her appearance alone. Though she could easily be a model, she had brains that didn't quit. Rose was top in her class when she got her degree in engineering at Stanford University. She had offers from all of the top engineering firms, but her passion had always been fixing automobiles. Rose decided to open her own business repairing high end cars, and I don't mean, Mercedes and BMWs. I'm talking about rare fucking vehicles that celebs buy and drive around like trophies, and have no idea what they're doing to their engines. Rose fixes them, for a very high cost. She's the most sought after mechanic on this side of the Mason Dixen line. She's able to work her own hours and still care for their daughter.

Jasper was of course Alice's husband, but before that he was my best friend. I'm not surprised that Alice was able to win Jasper over. She'd had a crush on him from the moment she met him. Jasper and I met our freshman year of high school. Alice was only eight years old when they met, but somehow she knew they'd end up together. Jasper hardly ever gave her the time of day when he was in high school, who could blame him? Jasper and I were the shit in high school and always had girls looking in our direction. Jazz is actually the one to come up with the term "Cullenized". _God we were lame. _

Over the years, Alice grew up and Jazz got less ambivalent toward her. She'd always reserved a special smile, just for him. After a while, he started returning that smile with one of his own. When Alice turned twenty, she chopped off her "juvenile long locks" and went for a "spunky chunky pixie cut", her words. The infamous haircut was just enough for Jasper to finally see her as a woman, and no longer a little kid. They'd been inseparable ever since.

I walked inside the foyer and was greeted with the smells of my mother's homemade spaghetti sauce and her meatballs. _Fuck yes. Score one for Esme. _I walked into the hallway and was first greeted by Emmett, who had Adele sitting atop his shoulders, grabbing onto his curly black hair with her chubby little fists. Adele had curly blond hair just like her mother, but she was such a little chubster.

"Eddo!" Emmett boomed, loud enough for the entire house to hear him.

"Hey," I greeted my brother before saying, "Hello my little Delly Belly," I said as I tickled her tummy. Her legs started flailing in Emmett's face, and I figured that was punishment enough for him calling me 'Eddo'.

"Easy, bro. If you tickle her anymore she's likely to have an assplosion. I don't really want that all over the back of my neck, you know? So what took you so long to get over here, Eddo? Were you procrasturbating to images of that hottie you just met?" Emmett was grinning at me like an idiot. I'd never seen his dimples so deep before. He was enjoying himself immensely.

"Assplosion? Procrasturbating? What the fuck do those mean, Emmett? Do you have to completely butcher the English language? And just how do you know of the 'hottie' I just met?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, not hiding my irritation with my 'little' brother. I'd hoped that I had a bit more time to tell my family about Bella, but I see Alice had already let that slip. Yup, this was going to be a long dinner.

Emmett sighed as if he were severely disappointed in my lack of slang knowledge.

"Assplosion - when the turds just explode out of your ass and spray everything in sight. Procrasturbating - the act of procrasturbation. It's when you put off doing shit in order to masturbate. Procrastination for masturbation - it becomes 'procrasturbation'. Duh, man, where have you been?" My brother had such a way with words. For some reason, no matter how hard my parents tried, Emmett never formed a verbal filter. The back of his head was intimately acquainted with the palm of Rosalie's hand. She frequently felt the need to smack some sense into him.

"Jesus, Emmett, could you be any more crude?" He laughed loudly in my face and ruffled my hair. I followed my brother into the kitchen where the rest of the family resided, all milling around our mother, trying to get samples of tonight's batch sauce.

"Edward," my mother cooed, and I walked over to kiss her on her cheek. "I'm so glad you could make it, sweetheart." She looked at me inquisitively before patting my cheek and stirring her sauce. My dad came up beside me and shook my hand in greeting, patting me on the shoulder.

"Wouldn't miss it, Mom." I locked eyes with Alice, letting her know, that I knew, that she'd blabbed all about me meeting Bella. Alice merely smirked at me quirking her eyebrow, and went back to whispering in Jasper's ear. Jasper was also looking in my direction with an amused smile on his face. I glared at him in silent warning to keep his mouth shut. He nodded in compliance. I knew however, that he had no control over what Alice would spill to everyone.

"So, Edward," Rosalie began, "Alice here has been telling us that you met someone you're pretty crazy about." Rose was trying to hold back her enjoyment at putting me on the spot in front of everyone, but her smile was too massive for her to contain. The twinkle in her violet blue eyes told me that although she was giving me shit, she was happy that I was interested in someone other than Tanya.

"Is that so?" I once again glared at my baby sister. "I think it might be a little premature to make a statement like that, Alice. I only met Bella two days ago."

"Whatever, Edward, " Alice said. "I know you're crazy about her, you told me today. And I talked to Bella earlier today also, and I can tell you that she's equally nutso for you. So just go for it." Alice was acting as if this were all so easy, and Bella and I were just supposed to fall in love in the span of a few days and live happily ever after. It didn't work like that.

My ever-omniscient mother sensed that I was about to refute Alice's argument and loudly announced, "Dinner is ready. I need everyone to help set the table. Chop-chop!"

We all worked together transporting everything from the kitchen to the dining room, and we were all seated and served minutes later. With our glasses full of wine, with the exception of Adele and Emmett who were drinking milk, we made a toast in honor of Esme cooking this delicious meal, and we dug in. Everyone was passing around the salad and garlic bread, asking for more meatballs or a refill on their wine glass.

Conversation always flowed freely at our dinner table. We talked about Jazz and the current class he's teaching. Jasper is a PhD professor of Philosophy at UW. He's teaching a class on business ethics. _Oh the irony is just killer tonight._ The discussion quickly turned to Emmett and his classroom. Emmett is an elementary school teacher. He's great with kids, and they absolutely love him. The parents do too. He's such a personable guy, and he may be a behemoth, but he's as gentle as they come.

"Emmett, you are just perfect for those kids. You're like a giant jungle gym." Alice said excitedly.

"Yeah," Emmett exclaimed, "Rosie always loves to go for a climb, don't you baby?" Both Esme and Rosalie smacked the back of his head. That's what he gets for sitting between them. You'd think he'd learn to sit out of reach.

Dinner was coming to a close, and I thought for a moment that I would be off the hook talking about Bella. It was Jasper who unknowingly brought the subject up once again.

"So Edward, Emmett and I were talking about going out for some drinks in a bit and shooting some pool. What do you say?"

Alice giggled and covered her mouth looking mischievously in my direction. I had fifty bucks that said she prompted her husband to ask me to go out tonight because she knew I was going over to Bella's.

"Perhaps another night, Jasper. I have a matter to attend to after dinner." I tried to answer evasively enough.

"Oh, something's not wrong, is it dear?" Esme said, sounding far too concerned.

"No, no, it's nothing serious. I left my phone at Bella's yesterday and I want to get it before work tomorrow. That's all." I could feel the entire family staring directly at me, just waiting for me to elaborate further.

"From what Alice said before you arrived, this Bella sounds simply charming. I do hope you won't wait too long to introduce her to us." I could tell that Esme was trying very hard to hold back her excitement. She was never really thrilled with the fact that I was with Tanya, even if her parents were good friends with mine.

"She is charming, but Jesus, I haven't even been out on a date with her yet. We've only hung out a couple of times and we're still getting to know each other." I pleaded with my mother to understand where I was coming from.

She took the hint and winked at me before demanding we all help clear the table. She was more than happy to cook for us all, but she figured if she took the time to cook for the eight of us, including Delly, we should take the time to help her clean. It had become a family tradition and we each had our specific tasks that we did without complaint.

We spent a bit more time socializing over coffee and tiramisu before Jazz and Emmett hounded me into at least going out and getting one drink with them. It was only nine o'clock, so I agreed. After all, I didn't want to look completely pussy-whipped already.

About an hour later I found myself pulling up outside Bella's apartment building. Thankfully the gate was propped open and I didn't need to have her buzz me in. I could surprise her at her door. I carried my bag in with me, presumptuous, but whatever. My heart was pounding with anticipation as I knocked on the door. I ached to hold her in my arms and kiss her till we passed out. The seconds ticked by so slowly and it seemed like an eternity before finally the door swung open.

The smile that decorated my face just seconds ago fell at the sight before me. Bella's face was blotchy and her eyes were puffy and red, and they looked furious. Immediately I wondered what could have possibly happened to cause Bella so much pain and anger. I cursed the fact that I didn't have my phone so she could have called me if she needed me.

I went to take her in my arms and wrap her in a hug, but she avoided my embrace.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" I saw the tears falling freely from her eyes and I felt the panic pounding, reverberating throughout my ribs.

"Don't you _baby_ me, you bastard. What's wrong? Why don't you ask your fucking _**girlfriend**_, Edward." I was taken aback by her harsh tone. It felt as if she'd punched me in the gut with the venomous way she spat out my name.

"Girlfriend? Bella, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a girlfriend," I implored with her. I was at a loss for where she got such an idea. Surely Alice wouldn't have told her that when they talked earlier. She had been so supportive tonight.

"Well then, just who the hell is _Tanya_?"

"How do you know about Tanya?" I was completely floored. I had no idea where she could have possibly learned about Tanya, but even so, why Bella would think Tanya was my girlfriend was beyond me.

"So you admit that you're dating her?" She was extremely furious, bordering on hysterical. I had to diffuse this situation and soon.

"Bella, when did you learn about Tanya?" I was trying to get more information so as to get a clearer picture of what happened.

"Earlier today. When she called your phone and _demanded_ to speak to you. Your phone kept ringing with the same number, so instead of letting that person think you were ignoring them, I answered to take a message and tell whoever-it-was that you'd have your phone back tomorrow. The next thing I know, I was being screamed at and she spat some unkind words at me, but I flung some right back. Then she informed me that she was your girlfriend and demanded once more to speak with you. I didn't have time to question her because I promptly hung up on her," Bella's tone was accusatory and filled with hurt.

"Bella, I want you to look at me please," I said quietly. I touched my fingers to her chin and gently guided her gaze so she was looking directly at me. Her eyes were remained closed. "Open your eyes. I need for you to see the truth in mine. Please, Bella." Slowly she acquiesced. I delved into the depths of her chocolate eyes, through the tears, and saw the angry woman before me, but more than that, I saw sadness and disappointment. I never wanted to see those things in her eyes ever again. To know that I caused that, even indirectly, wounded my heart.

"Tanya and I have been over for several months. We lived together, she cheated on me, and I broke it off. I have no idea why she called, let alone why she'd tell you that she was still my girlfriend. My only guess is that she became jealous when you answered my phone. I never liked it when she answered my phone, and she knew it. I'd get very irritated with her when she did." I saw some of the doubt clear from her gaze, but it was replaced by shame.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know." Bella looked down, worry etched her face. "I won't answer your phone again," she whispered.

"Bella, I don't give a shit that you answered my phone. I said I didn't like it when _Tanya_ answered my phone. You heard her voice, it's -" I stopped short when Bella cut me off.

"Nightmare inducing?" A flicker of a smile washed over her face, and a blush decorated her cheeks, even in the darkness of the hallway.

"Exactly," I whispered into her hair as I pulled her into me. She hesitated, but only for a split second.

"I'm so sorry that I believed her so easily. It all just seemed too good to be true, you know?" She said with her head buried in my chest.

"Shh, sweet Bella." I kissed her forehead before looking into her eyes once more. "I don't care that you believed her then, only that you trust in me now." Bella closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around my waist in a soothing embrace. "We haven't had the 'past relationships' discussion yet, mainly because this has all happened so fast. If we had, this would all have been avoided."

I walked Bella over to her couch and tucked her in under her blanket. _Is that a fucking snuggie?_ I walked into the kitchen, found a clean towel, and soaked it in warm water. Once again, I attended to Bella's wounds, this time however, they were emotional. I knelt on the floor between her legs, reverent and repentant. I wiped the mucus from her nose and the salt trails from her eyes. Lyrics from a song flooded through my ears.

_A teardrop consists of  
Electrolytes and salt  
The chemistry of crying  
is not concerned with  
blame or fault._

Bella peered down at me, her face was still splotchy, but the sadness and anger had subsided. She still managed to look absolutely stunning. A small, embarrassed smile appeared on her face. She placed her hands on my shoulders, leaned her head down and rested her forehead against my own. I rubbed my hands up and down her thighs in a soothing rhythm.

"I'm really embarrassed about how I acted, Edward," Bella stated, her head still propped on mine.

"Bella, hush. I'm the one who should be embarrassed for having an ex like Tanya." I did my best to bring some levity to our current situation. Thankfully Bella laughed and nodded her head in agreement. I tilted my chin up and swept my lips over her forehead in a light kiss. Bella sighed in contentment, and my heart began mend.

"Edward, I know we haven't had "the talk" about our pasts yet. To be truthful, I don't have much of a past, but the one I do have was enough to make me a little cynical, I guess? Um... God, this is embarrassing," Bella lamented. I nodded, looking at her intently, urging her to continue and assuring her that she had my utmost attention. Her beet-red blush spread across her face, but she continued, "I-I've only ever slept with two guys before you. The first, was my high school sweetheart, Jacob. We were each other's first loves, and I honestly didn't think I'd be happy with anyone else. Jake met someone else during college, and he broke my heart. I was crushed at the time, but now -" Bella hesitated. Edward sensed that she was unsure she wanted to continue on the current path her admission was taking. "Now I realize that the connection he and I shared, wasn't as great as I know it _can_ be."

I nodded again, both in agreement and in encouragement for her to continue.

"The other guy, James," Bella choked on her words as she said his name, "Well, I met him not long after Jake and I broke up. He was really sweet to me, and told me what I needed to hear, but -" Her voice cut out again, and I had a pretty good idea what that fucker did. He preyed on her vulnerability, got her to open up and then used her. I knew way too many guys like that back in college. They tracked their prey like hunters. The thought of Bella being someone's trophy made me sick.

"Bella, you don't have to continue. I think I know where you're going with that statement, and I won't make you say the words." Tears streamed down her face as she nodded her head in a silent thank you.

"I haven't let myself be with anyone, in _that_ way, since then. That was nearly seven years ago." Her voice broke off in a whisper.

Seven years. Seven. Years. Wow. That was just unbelievable to me. Don't get me wrong, I was so thankful that Bella wasn't the type of person to sleep around. I didn't want to think about her with anyone else, ever. Several thoughts crossed my mind; I voiced the one that was most prominent amongst the many others.

"So when you heard Tanya say she was my girlfriend, you automatically assumed the worst?"

Bella nodded her head and a fresh round of tears escaped her eyes. I wiped them away with my thumbs and arose from my place on the floor, wrapped her in my arms, and held her tight. I didn't need her to say any more.

We sat there for who knows how long, just absorbing comfort from one another.

"Do you want the full story on Tanya now, or wait for another time?"

"It can wait. As long as I know that you are single and care-free, that's enough for right now. I need a mental and emotional break."

"Technically, I'm single, but I'm hardly care-free, Bella." My eyes bored into hers with an intensity that quite frankly scared me. "I care for you very much, Isabella Swan. More so than I probably should in the short amount of time we'd known each other." I took a deep breath and continued. "I haven't been able to think about anyone else since I met you, and what's more, I don't want to. I'm perfectly happy for you to be the first person I think about in the morning, and the last one before bed."

Bella placed one of my hands on her heart and placed hers on my cheek, and she leaned in for a soft kiss. "I loved Jacob, Edward. But my heart never pounded for him the way it does for you. Feel it, Edward. The world ceases to exist when you're with me."

I wrapped myself up in her scent, relishing the fact that I held this magnificent woman in my arms. I wanted to show her how much I cared for her.

"Seven years, huh?" I said with an evil gleam in my eye. "Damn, I've got a lot of ground to cover."

Bella giggled and the sound made my heart soar once more. That is the sound I want to hear. No more sobs; no more tears.

"Just because I wasn't having sex, doesn't mean I wasn't satisfying myself, Edward," Bella purred into my ear. My dick was hard in an instant, just from thinking about Bella fucking herself with her fingers, or better yet, a vibrator.

My eyes locked onto hers in a predatory gaze. "Oh fuck, Bella. You have no idea what just the thought of you playing with yourself is doing to me. I'm going to need to see that sometime, up-close and personal." I stood up, wanting to take Bella into her bedroom. A look of panic spread across the delicate features of her face.

"You're not leaving, are you?" She said, her brow was wrinkled and she looked imploringly into my eyes.

I gestured to my duffel bag, "I hope you don't think me too presumptuous, Bella, but I was hoping you'd allow me to keep you company tonight."

Bella's face relaxed into a serene smile, and then a wicked grin flashed in my direction. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your ass in the bedroom, Cullen."

"You first." I bent forward, grabbed her around her waist and hoisted her up over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She screamed and giggled, trying to squirm her way out of my tight grip. My arm wrapped snugly her around her thighs. I slapped her ass, hard enough that my palm stung, and she moaned in delight. _Christ, her moans would be the death of me. _

~x~

**AN2: I know, you guys probably feel cockblocked, right? I'll deliver the goods next time, just be patient. A lot happened in this chapter and I didn't want to clutter it up. So, did I do Emmett justice? Like/dislike? Let me know!!! I wish I could take credit for Assplosion or Procrasturbation, but those gems came from my brother-in-law during a conversation at the dinner table during a family meal. Yes, that's right, a FAMILY meal. My mother-in-law should be sainted. **

**The lyrics in this chapter are from the Paul Simon song, **_**Sure Don't Feel Like Love**__, _**from his album **_**Surprise.**_** It's a funky little ditty if you want to check it out.**

**Follow me on twitter: 'wisdomous' or check out my profile for the link to my RMA&CMB blog. I'll put up teasers and chapter status info.**

**Don't make me beg for reviews... just do it. Thank you everyone for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8 You First: BPOV EPOV

**AN: Thank you SO MUCH for reading and reviewing! It seems that everyone loved Alice and Emmett, and that makes me insanely happy. I'm sorry to say there is not much plot development in this chapter, at all. I hope you forgive me. My thanks once again goes to Imdominating for betaing and Shiseido7 for their comments and encouragement.**

**SM owns the characters. I own a brand-spanking-new Motorola Droid and I love it. Seriously, I want to have sex with my phone. My hubs needs to hurry up and invisi-shield that shit so I can get on that.  
**

~x~

BPOV

When I opened the door for Edward and saw him standing there as handsome as ever, all of my breath vanished from within my lungs. His face, which was usually vibrant and happy, turned panic-stricken and scared when he gazed upon me. It was obvious he was completely oblivious to my previous conversation with that wretched woman.

He addressed me as 'baby', and asked me what was wrong, trying to hold me in an embrace. My stomach soured as the term of endearment stung my ears.

"Don't you _baby_ me, you bastard." I dodged his attempt at physical contact. "What's wrong? Why don't you ask your fucking _**girlfriend**_, Edward." He took quick a step back as I chastised him verbally.

"Girlfriend? Bella, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a girlfriend," Edward replied looking thoroughly confused, a scowl permanently etched in place on his forehead. He looked... worried? But not worried in the sense that I'd caught him in a lie, more like he was worried about my sanity. Something wasn't adding up.

"Well then, just who the hell is _Tanya_?" I was seething. Edward, however, looked as if he'd seen a ghost, and blanched at the sound of her name. It was clearly evident that he knew her.

"How do you know about Tanya?" Oh, God. It was true. My heart plummeted to the floor. A second ago I was doubting myself, wondering if I'd jumped to conclusions, but his admission to knowing Tanya quickly cleared those doubts from my head.

"So you admit that you're dating her?" Anger and rage started bubbling up within me. I was madder than hell that he had kept this information from me, and was acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Bella, how did you learn about Tanya?" Edward's voice was calm and collected, and he wasn't getting defensive or flying off the handle. I figured he'd avoid eye contact, try to back peddle and weasel his way out of this situation, but he wasn't. He was looking directly at me and asked me a question.

I told him all about my conversation with Tanya. It was impossible to hide my hurt and sadness. Edward gently reached out to my chin and turned my face so I was looking in his direction. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes though. I couldn't bear to see the lie in his eyes.

"Bella, I want you to look at me please. Open your eyes. I need for you to see the truth in mine. Please, Bella." Ever so slowly I directed my sight to look at the gorgeous creature standing before me. His touch was so reverent, so gentle.

"Tanya and I have been over for several months. We lived together, she cheated on me, and I broke it off. I have no idea why she called, let alone why she'd tell you that she was still my girlfriend. My only guess is that she became jealous when you answered my phone. I never liked it when she answered my phone, and she knew it. I'd get very irritated with her when she did." He looked pleadingly into my eyes, begging me to believe him.

I could see the sincerity of his soul blazing from behind his eyes; he was telling me the truth.

In that moment I felt so incredibly stupid for believing a clearly unstable stranger, rather than trusting that the Edward I knew wouldn't be so callous as to deceive me. And what about Alice? How could I have believed that she would have lied to me about her brother's relationship status? Guilt and shame crashed over me in waves. My heart sank as I realized what Edward must think of me now. I'd completely flown off the handle and shown him an angry, jealous side, that I didn't even know I possessed. I wasn't even this angry when Jacob had broken it off with me. _What the heck is going on with me?_ My emotions had been all over the map today.

After apologizing profusely to Edward for overreacting, he walked me over to the couch and wrapped my blanket around me. A minute later he came over and knelt before me, and with a warm, wet towel, he wiped away my tears. It was a gesture so tender, and so sweet that I was once again overcome with emotion. I could barely hold my own head up, so I leaned down to rest my head against Edward's.

I figured the best way to explain myself would be to tell Edward what had happened in my past. It's not an excuse for not trusting him, but I'd been burned before, and it tended to make one fearful of the flames.

Edward listened intently as I spilled my guts about my past relationship with Jacob, and my encounters with James. I could barely get the words out when talking about how James used me before never speaking to me again. Thankfully, Edward sensed what I was trying to say, and didn't make me continue.

I admitted to Edward that before him, it had been seven years since I'd last slept with a man. To say he looked shocked was an understatement, but I also detected a hint of smugness, like he was proud that he was the first man in seven years to enter my body. If I had my way, he'd be the last man to ever touch me in that way. He'd already spoiled me for other men.

He asked me if I was ready to talk about Tanya, and truth be told, I didn't have the energy just then. I wanted to put this fucked up evening behind me. I'd run the gamut of emotions tonight, and that was enough to zap the energy from that damn pink bunny with the bass drum.

Edward held onto me tightly before pulling away to look into my eyes.

"I care for you very much, Isabella Swan. More so than I probably should in the short amount of time we'd known each other. I haven't been able to think about anyone else since I met you, and what's more, I don't want to. I'm perfectly happy for you to be the first person I think about in the morning, and the last one before bed." Edward spoke with such sincerity, that it was difficult to catch my breath. His words knocked the wind out of me because his feelings reflected my own. I had such deeply rooted feelings for Edward after just knowing him several days. I didn't think this kind of connection was possible, but it was staring me in the face. I wasn't going to squander it away.

I kissed him chastely on the mouth, barely brushing his lips with my own.

"I loved Jacob, Edward. But my heart never pounded for him the way it does for you. Feel it, Edward. The world ceases to exist when you're with me," I admitted, placing his hand on my heart so he could feel the pounding in my chest. Edward changed his demeanor from concerned to playful in an instant.

"Seven years, huh? Damn, I've got a lot of ground to cover," Edward said wickedly. My breathing hitched for a brief moment before I laughed. The release felt wonderful, and the sound was light and happy. I almost didn't recognize my voice from the gravelly grating tone from earlier.

I was slipping into a much happier mood, and couldn't help but mess with Edward a little bit.

"Just because I wasn't having sex, doesn't mean I wasn't satisfying myself, Edward," I said seductively into his ear. Edward snapped his gaze to mine, his eyes narrowed and he looked upon me with such lust, it caused my arousal to pool between my legs.

"Oh fuck, Bella. You have no idea what just the thought of you playing with yourself is doing to me. I'm going to need to see that sometime, up-close and personal."

Edward moved to stand up, and panic struck me when I thought he was leaving. After the evening I had, all I wanted was to be wrapped up in Edward's arms for the rest of forever, but I'd settle for tonight.

"You're not leaving, are you?" I asked, probably a little too desperately, but I didn't care. I was thrilled when Edward told me he'd planned to stay the night with me, he even had an overnight bag. I needed to get this man into my bed, and fast.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get your ass in the bedroom, Cullen."

"You first," Edward said as he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. He acted as if my weight was nothing to him. I giggled and squirmed, trying to loosen myself from his grip, but he just held me tighter and spanked my ass. God, he was so strong, so manly, so perfect. And for tonight, he was all mine.

~x~

EPOV

I couldn't get Bella on that bed fast enough. Jesus fuck I was so turned on right now. The images of Bella fucking herself with a vibrator were plastered to my mind's eye, and my dick was throbbing painfully, needing to be buried deep inside her.

"Edward, put me down!" Bella wailed. Once we reached the bed, I obliged her, and settled her down on her bed. Her face was still flushed from crying, but she no longer looked sad. She looked downright horny as fuck.

"What's your hurry, Lebba? I plan on taking my time with you, and showing you just how much you mean to me." My swan's eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned loudly. "I think we need to get you out of these cumbersome clothes. Those jeans are definitely in my way." I took off her slippers first, then unfastened her button and lowered the zipper, slowly peeling off the layer of denim keeping me from this angel's creamy, smooth skin. Bella was wearing a pair of simple, white cotton panties. _Christ Almighty, she was sexy even when she wasn't trying. _

I grabbed one of Bella's bare legs and brought her foot up to my chest, slowly kneading and massaging her dainty extremity. As much as I wanted to simply ravish her, I wanted Bella to know how much I cared for her. As I compressed and molded the flesh of her calf, I brushed my lips across her soft tiny toes, breathing on the sensitive skin between them. Bella's breathing was slowing down and deepening. She relaxed under my touch, her subconscious mind trusted me with her body, and I was on cloud fucking nine.

Ever so slowly, I massaged up Bella's leg, starting at her ankle and gliding up her smooth skin to her thigh. Her muscles were warming up and became more pliable by the second. My hands worked their way up her thigh, my fingertips barely grazing her sex. She thrust her hips upward and moaned out from the teasing. I moved to her other leg, and repeated the process, showing reverence at her foot, massaging and kneading her calf, knee, and then her thigh.

I gently lowered Bella's leg onto the bed. I bent over her and lifted her hoodie up over her head. _Fuck. She wasn't wearing a bra._ Her perfect, pink nipples were taunting me, teasing me. Begging to be licked, laved and sucked.

I lay beside Bella on her bed, and leaned in for a tender, but searing open-mouthed kiss. Our tongues exploring each other slowly, cautiously. I slowly brought one hand up to her perfectly palm-sized breast, cupping it and trapping her nipple in between the base of my middle and index fingers.

"Oh, fuck, Edward. Yes," she moaned into my mouth. Her breathing was beginning to increase once again, as was mine, we were both getting worked up.

My lips traveled down her chin and neck. I thought about leaving my mark on the expanse of skin where her shoulder curved into her neck, but I thought better of it. I knew I wanted to mark her somewhere else, instead, someplace specific... No reason to mar her perfect skin with too many bruises.

I kissed my way down her chest, the sound of Bella moaning was resonating in my ears, spurring me on. I felt Bella's fingers running through my hair, tugging and pulling on it with each new sensation caused by my tongue, lips and teeth. I found her nipple with my lips, slowly circling her breast with the very tip of my tongue. My head was being forced down upon Bella's breast, she was clearly impatient with my slow exploration of her body. I encompassed her nipple in my mouth and circled it with my hot, wet tongue. The hand I'd previously used to palpate Bella's tits was now working it's way down south, grazing her taut stomach and inching toward the elastic of her panties.

My fingers lingered there for a moment, and I lifted my head to look into Bella's eyes. They were hungry with need. Need for pleasure. Need for release. Need for me.

"Please, Edward," she begged. I flashed her a devilish grin and repositioned myself so I was standing back at the edge of the bed, and I kneeled before her. My eyes met hers as I pulled her hips closer to the edge of the bed, my predatory gazed causing her to blush. Her eyes widened in anticipation at what was about to come, and she propped herself up on her elbows for a better view. I ever so slowly pulled off her panties, which from the looks of it, were completely soaked.

_Goddamn, I don't think I've ever been this hard, and this willing to postpone my own release. Ever._

I looked to her face for the all clear, which she emphatically gave me, before I lowered my mouth to her gorgeous, glistening pussy. I kept my eyes locked on hers as I descended, as soon as I made contact, my tongue slid down, then back up, and Bella's eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto the bed, no longer able to hold herself up.

She tasted absolutely exquisite. My mouth was watering, as was my cock, her flavor coated my tongue, causing my taste-buds to explode with desire.

Bella's pussy was so smooth, so velvety, I could stay here forever. I explored her mound with my tongue, paying close attention to what she responded to the most. She really seemed to like it when I fluttered my tongue by her entrance.

"Fuck... Edward... feels... so good.... don't stop... don't... ever..." It was nice to know that Bella's thoughts mirrored my own. I would gladly do this everyday for the rest of my life.

"I don't plan on stopping until you come nice and hard for me, beautiful." With that I added one finger, stroking and swirling, exploring her secrets, pumping in and out of her. I added a second finger, and then a third. All the while my tongue was teasing her swollen clitoris. I moved my mouth to the juncture between her leg and pussy. I took a long swipe with my tongue, curling my fingers inside her causing her to scream out in ecstasy. I found that sweet spot once again, this time creating a vacuum with my mouth and sucking her flesh into my mouth.

I pulled my head back to admire my work, the dark purple bruise screamed out "Edward Was Here", and that thought made me maniacally happy. I looked up to see Bella massaging her tits with her hands. The expression on her face told me she was just aching for release and I was going to give it to her.

With renewed fervor, my tongue massaged her clit, finding a pleasurable rhythm. My fingers found the soft spongy interior wall and stroked relentlessly. Bella's legs started to tremble and I could feel her tension mounting as I continued my ministrations. Bella's guttural moaning was driving me crazy and I moaned into her clit. That seemed to do the trick, suddenly Bella was screaming out my name as well as a string of fucking sexy profanities, her hips were riding my fingers and the muscles in her vagina were spasmodic for what seemed like minutes. My fingers vacated her vag and I licked up every last drop of her arousal, taking one final, long, fluid sweep up her slit with my tongue.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Bella demanded. I hadn't realized I was still fully dressed, but I wasn't going to argue with her. With inhuman speed I removed my shirt, shoes, and jeans until I was bare, in body and soul, before this exquisite creature. I lived and breathed for her, I just didn't know it until I'd met her.

I slid up the bed so I lay side by side with the beautiful swan who'd captured my heart in a matter of days. I expected to see that the fire had dimmed in her eyes, but I was wrong. Lust seeped from her eyes with the intensity of a thousand suns as she brought her face to mine, devouring my mouth in a blazing kiss. Our mouths moved together hurriedly, both needing to consume the other.

Bella pushed my shoulders down so they were flat on her bed and she climbed on top of me. I could feel the heat and moisture of her pussy rubbing against my rock hard cock. I needed to be inside of her. But Bella was on top. Bella was calling the shots. It was my turn to beg.

"Bella, baby... fuck... I need to be inside of you. You have me so fucking turned on right now that it hurts. Please baby, wrap your pussy around my cock and let me feel you."

She reached behind her, grabbing onto my erection and sliding it up between her folds, stroking it up and down. Her thumb swiped at the bead of cum causing a zing to flow through my body. My head was so sensitive right now. I was going to explode. She sat up a little, lined my cock up with her entrance, and ever so slowly descended onto my hard-on. _Jesus fuck this is amazing._

"How's that feel, Edward? Is this what you wanted? My tight little pussy fucking your thick, hard cock? Tell me, baby." Shit I'd never seen Bella like this. It was such a fucking turn-on.

"Fuck, Bella. I... It's too good. So fucking good. You're so tight and... fuuuuuck." Bella had picked up her pace and was riding my cock like there was no tomorrow. I needed more of her. She was too far away. "Bella, kiss me."

She leaned down and took my lips in hers. My hands reached out to still her movements, and we held each other tightly as our mouths battled for dominance. Very slowly we moved together and then apart. Together. Apart. Bella was moaning in anticipation of her release, and I began to feel similar stirrings deep within my groin. My arms wrapped firmly around her waist and I bent my knees to give myself some leverage. I held her securely in place while I furiously fucked her from underneath. It was fast and frenzied. Our bodies slapped against each other, grunts escaping from our mouths.

I felt Bella's release clamp down around my cock well before I heard her scream out my name, for the second time this evening. The sound of her scream mixed with the heat and slickness of her pussy was more than I could bear, and I too lost myself in the throes of orgasm.

Bella and I continued to move together and apart as we kissed each other tenderly, reverently. Our breathing was unsteady and raspy. It was music to my ears.

"Fucking shit, Edward, it's too much. You're too much," Bella said, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you crying?" I asked, my words laced with concern.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me." She laughed. _Well, at least she's laughing while crying..._ "I don't know what it is about you, but I just... _feel..._ so much when I'm with you. It overwhelms me, and the only thing my brain can think to do, is cry. But they're not sad tears, Edward. Far from it."

I pulled her head into my chest and stroked her hair. We were still joined together as one as I held onto her, trying to find the words to express how I felt.

"I know exactly what you mean, Bella. No one has ever consumed my every thought before like you do. It is overwhelming, but I'm in this with you. As long as you'll have me." I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her body once more. We laid there, Bella's body draped over mine, until we both passed out from the fatigue of today's activities.

~x~

**AN2: So... no plot progression, but did you enjoy the smut? If you did, let me know and review! I know I rehashed some stuff from last chapter, and I really try not to do that when switching POVs, but I thought it was important to read Bella's thoughts on their confrontation.**

**I'm currently waiting to be validated over at Twilighted, so if for any reason there is ffn fuckery, come find me over there!**

**Follow me on twitter as 'wisdomous' and check out my profile for the link to my RMA&CMB blog. I'll put up teasers and chapter status info. Have questions? Ask me there!**


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise Visitor: BPOV

**AN: I had really hoped to have this up yesterday as a part of Fandom Appreciation Day. I failed. But I hope you all know how much it means to me that you continue to read my shit. **This chapter is completely un-betaed** So if you find errors, I apologize. I just want to get this out before I go nuts. Otherwise I have a tendency to keep tweaking and driving myself crazy. Also, I want to apologize for not sending out a teaser to reviewers for this chapter. I don't know where my time went this past week, but I'll do better next time! Thanks so much for reading!  
**

**SM owns the characters. I own a Harry Potter phone alarm ringtone.**

~x~

BPOV

I awoke in the early hours of the morning, still on top of Edward, wrapped in his arms. I smiled into his neck before giving his chest a gentle kiss. _A peck on his pecs, _I laughed to myself.

Edward stirred underneath me, smacking his cute, pouty lips, and groaned as my hips shifted over his.

"Mmm... What time is it, Angel?"

"It's almost six o'clock," I responded after glancing at the clock. "What time do you have to be at work?"

"Whenever. That's the nice thing about being the owner, I can make my own schedule." He flashed me the smirk that turned my legs to jell-o, and rolled onto his side facing me. "What about you?"

"I should really be in no later than eight. After all, I took off of work early on Friday so I could get a massage. I had this really sexy masseur, and I fantasized about having sex with him on his table," I teased, smiling broadly at the hint of playfulness dancing across his features.

"And did the real thing live up to the fantasy?" His voice was thick and gravelly, from sleep or lust, I couldn't be sure. My heart-rate began to quicken as his penetrating gaze drilled into my soul, where his had now taken up residence. My feisty resolve crumbled and with my body and soul now completely on display, I answered him with a whisper.

"It would be more accurate to ask if the fantasy lived up to the real thing." Completely overcome with emotion, my eyes filled with tears. "And that answer would be 'no'. You are so much more than just a fantasy."

Edward pulled me into his arms, wrapped them around me and held me tightly to his chest. We breathed each other in, and held on to each other as if our lives depended on it.

"Bella," He breathed into my hair, "I will be thankful everyday for the rest of my life that Heidi called in sick that day. You captivated me from the moment I laid eyes on you. No other woman, has ever, or will ever, compare to you. There is no one else for me."

Surely my heart was about to explode. Never before had it felt so full of love and admiration for someone. I barely even knew this man. I didn't know his middle name, or where he was born. I didn't know his favorite meal, favorite color, or favorite toy when he was a child.

None of it mattered though. I knew all I needed to, and that was that Edward Cullen could have me for the rest of my life, if he wanted me. I would be his for eternity.

"I'm yours," I said simply, before taking his mouth with mine.

It was a slow, languid, burning kiss. I could feel Edward's erection growing prominent between our bodies. He rolled me over, never breaking our kiss, and hovered above me. He positioned himself between my legs, which opened for him instantly. Ever so gently, he entered me. Two halves of one whole joined together, and we were complete once again.

After a not-so-brief and passionate romp, Edward joined me in the shower. As much as I wanted to continue doing dirty things with him all morning, I had to get ready for work.

"What time are you done for the day?" Edward asked.

"It will most likely be a long day for me. I don't think I'll have any free time this evening, unfortunately."

"I won't be able to see you tonight?" Edward was making the cutest mopey face I'd ever seen. He looked like he was just told there was no Santa Claus.

"I'm sorry. I need to play catch-up from last week, as well as prepare for a meeting I have tomorrow with Newton's Sporting Goods. I've been overseeing their account, and they want to develop a new add campaign. It's a lot of tedious time consuming work. Quite frankly, I'm not looking forward to this meeting tomorrow."

"Son of a bitch, not with Mike Newton," Edward asked, his demeanor changing rapidly. He clenched his jaw, and fuck me it was sexy.

"Um, yes," I hesitated, not sure if I should continue. "Mike is being groomed to take over the family company, so I've been working with him more often these days. I take it that you know him?"

Edward narrowed his eyes and had a look of pure disgust in his eyes. "You could say that. We went to the same high school together. He's a serious douche-bag, Bella. I don't like the idea of him being around you."

"Trust me, Edward; I already know he's a douche-bag. He's king douche-bag, but I can't let personal feelings get in the way of my job. His family's business is a huge account for me. I can handle Mike." Edward growled deep in his chest and it was such a fucking turn-on. I loved that he had a caveman side, and that I brought that out in him.

"I have no doubt you can handle yourself, Bella. I just know how smarmy he can be. He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you. Just promise me, you'll tell me if he does anything inappropriate." I rolled my eyes at him, and it did not go over well. "Promise me, Bella."

"OK, fine, I promise!" I said exasperatedly. "Edward, you do realize I don't want Mike. I don't want anyone but you."

"I know, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm over reacting, but Newton just really gets under my skin." At least Edward was trying to look apologetic. I wasn't buying it, but I appreciated his effort. He kissed my lips gently before trying to deepen the kiss. It killed me to do it, but I pulled away before I got caught up in the monsoon of lust that swirled around us whenever we were together.

"I really need to get going," I said panting into his chest. Edward groaned, but graciously relinquished the firm hold he had on my hips.

"Let me walk you to your car. I need to make sure you don't stumble," he said with that damn smirk.

Edward escorted me to my car, and after we made out and groped each other for another ten minutes, I finally made my way to work.

I arrived at the office at ten after eight. Angela greeted me with coffee and a questioning glance. I'm sure my lips were still swollen from the suckfest that occurred at my car door. My thoughts slipped away as I pictured Edward walking away from my car as I drove off. His hair was wild and crazy, still slightly damp from the shower. The collar of his charcoal pea coat was turned up, guarding his neck from the chilly, early morning breeze. His jeans were slung low on his hips, bagging slightly around his ass. _That's a shame... he has such a fuckhot ass._

"Did you have a nice rest of the weekend, Bella?" Angela caught me drifting off and giggled, which promptly brought me back to the present.

"I did, as a matter of fact." I couldn't hide my blush if I tried. I decided not to divulge to Ang about my minor freak-out over Tanya. I just wanted to forget those moments of doubt even existed.

"Edward?" That one word question was all she needed to ask.

"Edward," I answered, and my smile was all the explanation that she needed.

I prepped for my meeting with Mike Newton, which was the following day at 1:00. I was going to need to work straight through the lunch hour tomorrow, because my mind kept envisioning what Edward's head looked like between my legs. His errant hairs tickling my inner thighs and the minute scruff of his beard rubbing against my tender flesh, causing a delicious burn.

I rubbed my legs together trying to find some relief from the ache those memories stirred up. I'd been in a constant state of horny ever since I met Edward. I'd never been quite so affected in this way before. It was as if my body was on the same cosmic wavelength as his and we moved and oscillated to the same rhythm.

As if Edward could read my mind, I received a text message from him.

**What are you up to, Lebba?** **- E**

**_I'm sitting here rubbing my legs together  
trying to quell the ache between my legs  
from thinking about you, to be honest - B_**

****I don't know why I responded that way. That kind of banter could only end in disaster. Well, disaster for my needy lady bits anyway. **_  
_**  
**Thank fuck it's not just me  
I can't stop picturing your pretty mouth around my cock  
Can't wait to see you again - E **

Yup, disaster for the bits indeed. Edward was straight up killing me. I knew I'd have no time to see him tonight, but I needed to see him soon.

**_I'll have to work all night :-(  
Let's get together tomorrow night, OK?  
Dinner after work? - B_**  
**  
I'd love nothing more  
See you tomorrow - E  
**  
The rest of the day passed in a boring, gray blur. I managed to scarf down a quick, late lunch with Angela as we dished about the new guys in our life, and then it was back to work. By the time I arrived at home it was close to ten o'clock, and I was absolutely worn out. Bishop and Cecilia circled my feet as I walked through the door, meowing and purring, grateful to have me home.

I plopped on the couch with the Chipotle I picked up on the way home. Chips, guac and a burrito bowl _almost_ make up for the fact that I can't be with Edward tonight... Almost. I turned on the tube, but I was so exhausted I paid no attention to what was actually playing. I shoveled my dinner into my belly and sucked back some root beer in record time.

All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and get some much-needed sleep. My body was physically spent after my late night - and early morning - rendezvous' with Edward. I knew that if I were going to see Edward tomorrow evening, I'd need to get as much sleep as possible tonight. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, fed the cats, and refilled their water fountain.

Hoping to save some time in the morning, I went ahead and picked out my clothes for tomorrow, choosing a conservative, green, silk blouse and a calf-length, black pencil skirt that flared out at the bottom.

Once I set my phone alarm for an ungodly hour in the morning, I crawled in. Bishop joined me on the bed, taking his rightful place on my shins. I pulled a pillow to my chest, taking in a deep breath. The scent of Edward wrapped me in a warm hug and I drifted off to sleep.

~x~

I woke up peacefully at six-thirty the next morning to the tune of _Fawkes' Theme_ from _Chamber of Secrets_. It was the best alarm to wake up to, the phoenix being reborn symbolized the newness of every morning. Yeah, I know that sounded cheesy, but it gets me through the day. I quickly showered, blew my hair dry, and twisted it up out of my face. I applied what little make-up I wore on a daily basis, and put on my outfit. I even put on my frumpy glasses and didn't wear my contacts. A pair of simple, black, low-heeled sling-backs and a short waisted black jacket completed the ensemble. I looked professional, but in no way sexually appealing, perfect for a meeting with Mike Newton.

Angela greeted me brightly and handed me my schedule for the day. It was mostly clear, except for my meeting of course. I still had several things to look over, but since I stayed late last night, I was pretty much prepped and ready to go. I reviewed some notes from some of my other advertising clients, but nothing was urgent. I thought I might actually be able to grab something decent for lunch before the meeting before Angela buzzed my office.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you." Angela had an odd quality to her tone. I wasn't quite sure what was happening.

I groaned out loud, visions of a hot lunch quickly vanished from my mind.

"What? There was nothing on my schedule. Can it wait?" Suddenly there was a knock on my door, and then it opened. I was expecting to see Angela, but it wasn't her.

"No, it can't wait," Edward said, looking insanely sexy in a burgundy, button-down shirt and charcoal-gray trousers. The top few buttons of his shirt were left open and his auburn chest hair peeked out. He closed the door behind him and I ran into his open arms. He kissed me deeply, his tongue felt like silk against mine, as it slid fluidly across my own. One of his hands had found it's way into the front of my blouse and was pinching and pulling at my nipple hidden beneath the fabric, while the other was kneading my ass and pulling my pelvis into his.

"I thought you might need a power lunch before you meet with Douchey Von Douchebag today. I know you only have about ninety minutes until your meeting. That's plenty of time to grab something to eat," He said breaking away, just long enough to speak before he kissed his way down my neck, nipping and biting at my skin, before I abruptly pulled away.

"Wait a minute. How do you know when my meeting is?" I asked skeptically. "Are you spying on me?"

"Um, I guessed?" The lie was written all over his face, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He obviously hadn't thought this all the way through, and it took every ounce of resolve that I possessed not to burst out laughing at his predicament.

"So you just coincidentally happened to arrive here an hour and a half before my meeting with Mike Newton, a man that you loathe?"

Edward gave me a sheepish look and dug his shoe into the industrial carpet occupying the floor of my office. "I may have called your assistant this morning to find out your schedule..." His voice trailed off. He could not be any more adorable if he tried. "Plus, I wanted to give Ms. Weber a little 'thank you' gift in person, for purchasing the spa package that she gave you."

"You are such a little shit, do you know that?" I giggled as he stroked his fantastic fingers up and down my back. "So, are you here to see me, or to mark your territory for Newton?"

"Does it matter?" He replied, cocky smirk in place. I gave him my best bitchbrow. "Okay, fine. It's a little bit of both. I missed you last night and I couldn't wait six more hours to see you. Plus, I thought if Newton happened to catch a glimpse of me with you in my arms, that would be pretty fucking okay too."

He missed me. That was all I needed to know. If I was going to be honest with myself, I secretly loved that he was possessive. I wouldn't tell him that, of course, but with any luck Mike would take the hint, and I could get through this meeting without the same lame ass pick-up lines he always used.

"I missed you too. Thank you for coming today, but for the record, I cannot condone this caveman behavior." I tried to sound stern, but it just wasn't happening.

"Noted," he said as he nuzzled my neck, licking a trail across my jaw and up to my lips. His hot breath fanned my face and sent shivers throughout my body. "Now, can I ask you something? Why the fuck are you dressed so fucking sexy for a meeting with dickhead Newton?"

"What are you talking about? I specifically chose a long skirt and shirt with a high collar to cover up." I was confused at how he could find this sexy. Oh, but I so didn't care as long as he kept pinching my tit like that, and continued to grind his dick against my already trembling pussy.

"Exactly. You have that whole 'hot-for-teacher' thing going on with your sexy glasses, and your hair pinned up and everything. Do you have any idea how much it's driving me crazy? To see you dressed like this, knowing that you are such a fucking wildcat in bed? Fuck, Bella," He breathed into my ear, his tongue licked up the outer shell and my body was so fucking worked up right now it wasn't even funny.

"Ungfh, Edwarrrrd. Fuck fuck fuck." I couldn't form a complete thought. All of the neurons in my brain had taken a leave of absence, no thoughts could be processed. I couldn't think, and therefore, I couldn't reason that having sex in my office directly before a meeting with a big account, would be a bad idea.

"Shit, Bella, when you say fuck the sound goes straight to my dick." I don't know when it happened, but my blouse was completely unbuttoned and Edward's hand was massaging my breast over my black lace bra. I secretly applauded myself for wearing a matching bra and panty set today. As my hands were fumbling with his belt, he quickly toed off his shoes and then lost his pants.

"Jesus, Edward, do you ever wear underwear?" I reached my hand down, expecting to be met with a cloth barrier, but it was all Edward. Thick. Long. Throbbing. Edward. I needed this dick inside of me more than I needed air to breathe right now. "Fuck, I need you," I whimpered.

Edward growled and peeled off my blouse, running his tongue along the outer edge of my bra. "How the fuck do I get this skirt down?" He asked looking for the zipper in the back.

"It zips on the side, hold on." With one fluid motion I had that zipper down and my skirt was off. I went to remove my slip when I felt Edward's hands roaming over the satin material.

"Fuck no, this stays on." Whatever he wanted was fine by me. I'd wear a fucking lobster costume if he asked me to. "Fuck, you're wearing a thong," He said as he groped my slip covered ass. Edward backed me up to the edge of my desk, and was rubbing his dick into my satin covered pussy. I couldn't take any more.

"Goddammit, Edward, stop teasing me and just fuck me, please." He moaned out as he bent me over the hard wooden surface. I'd never had sex in place this public before. I'm not even sure my door was locked. Angela could have walked in at any second. If I'd had any control over my body, I'd get up and lock the door, but I didn't. Bella was no longer in control. There was some higher power that I'd given myself up to, and I could only watch myself enjoy the moment. And I was definitely enjoying the moment.

Edward pushed aside the flimsy fabric of the thong, and with one swift thrust, he was inside of me. Again the feeling of completion washed over me. I was in absolute heaven. Edward's mouth found my lips and he bit and sucked with such passion, his movements were erratic and needy. Both of us were grunting, moaning and panting. Edward cried out and he was not quiet, Angela no doubt knew exactly what's going down right now. I'm so grateful that she's my friend and won't judge me. She knows the pull I feel to him.

My body continued to vibrate with sexual energy. I felt Edward's neediness surround me. I thought about the fact that we were fucking on the desk in my office. I focused on the sounds and smells, I felt heat flood my face and chest, and it suddenly became too much. My muscles clamped down and I could no longer breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. I could only feel as the shockwaves that originated in my pussy convulsed throughout my body. Pleasure and euphoria was all I knew in that moment. I moaned out Edward's name over and over again. I felt him bite down on my neck and it muffled his own scream as he rode out his orgasm along with mine.

Sweaty, panting, and spent, we lay on the desk together.

"Thank you for a great power lunch, Edward. That really hit the spot." I said with all sincerity. Because really, who needs food when Edward's peen is around.

"I wasn't exactly expecting to fuck you on your desk, gorgeous. I really did plan on taking you out for lunch. It's not my fault you dressed like a sexy librarian today." Edward grabbed some tissues from the desk and cleaned us up the best he could. I'm sure I looked a damn mess.

"My bad," I teased. "You better feed me well at dinner. That is, if you still want to see me tonight." I suddenly became shy, questioning in my mind whether or not Edward would still want to see me tonight, considering I'd already opened my legs for him once for him already today.

"You bet your ass, I'll feed you well tonight. I'm cooking you dinner at my place. I've been over to yours several times now, and I want you to come over and share my bed for a change."

"So, I'd be staying the night?" I asked, suddenly nervous at the prospect, although I don't have any reason to be nervous. I think that me going over to Edward's made this relationship all the more real. I was going to be in his space and get to know him a little better. It was nervous excitement.

"I sure as fuck want you to," he replied with zero hesitation. "Would that be cool with you?" He cocked his head to the side and looked at me speculatively.

A large grin took over my features and I replied with an emphatic "Yes."

He wrote down his address, and I promised him that I'd be over as soon as I had a chance to stop at home, get some clothes for tomorrow, and take care of my cats. I gathered up my clothing and started to get dressed. I knew my hair probably looked freshly fucked, after all, Edward's did. _Damn, that man post-fuck is a fine sight._

I looked at the clock and it was a little after twelve-thirty. I had half an hour until Mike would be here. I hoped Angela would have excused herself for lunch by now, and as I exited my office to go freshen up in the ladies room, I noticed she was indeed gone. On her desk was the biggest arrangement of Calla Lilies I'd ever seen. That vase of flowers must have cost a fortune, and somehow I didn't think that was really in Ben's price range.

I turned back to look at Edward, and with a smirk on my face I said "A little 'thank you' gift, Edward?" I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, so he knew I wasn't upset.

"Jealous?" He asked.

"You wish," I quipped.

I stepped into the bathroom and was horrified by my state of appearance. I was silently thanking God that I had enough time before the meeting to freshen up. My hair was a complete disaster. I grabbed a comb from the emergency kit I kept in my office for just such an occasion. However, I usually used it when I had a long day followed by a business dinner and I needed to get cleaned up at the office. I've never needed it to freshen up after sex before. Dragging the comb through my hair I decided to let it hang instead of twisting it back up again. I gave myself a quick whore's bath, got rid of the smudges left by my mascara and applied a fresh coat, ran some antiperspirant across my armpits, and spritzed myself with perfume. I was as ready as I was going to get.

I probably still had about 10 minutes to say goodbye to Edward and that thought made me smile. I could already feel Edward's hand in my hair, as he kissed me goodbye. That was one of the reasons I opted to leave my hair down.

The smile was immediately wiped from my face when I walked into the reception area and found Edward standing tall with a pissed off look on his face. I rounded the corner and saw why. Mike was waiting for me with a small bouquet of flowers. I looked to Angela who was back at her desk, and obviously unsure of how to handle the tension in the room. I glanced at Angela's flowers once more, and I had to laugh to myself at how minuscule the bouquet Mike was holding, looked in comparison to the vase Edward had given Angela, merely as a thank you.

I was stunned. I tried wracking my brain, trying to figure out when I'd given him any inclination that I would be receptive of such a gesture. This had to be nipped in the bud. Now. Otherwise, Edward would be stressed and pissy all day, and Mike might actually think he has a chance with me. I was not okay with either of those things.

It may have been unprofessional, but it needed to be done. "Mr. Newton, I'll be with you in just one moment. I'm just finishing up lunch with my boyfriend. Please excuse me." I sidled up to Edward and wrapped my hands around his waist, looking at his face until he tore his glare from Newton and looked into my eyes. His face immediately softened and I gave him a small smile. "I'll be over as soon as I can tonight, baby. I promise, I won't make you wait long."

Edward gave me his quirky, signature, one-corner smile and said, "It's always a long wait when I'm not with you, Lebba." He looked to Newton, and then back to me, a look of determination was written all over his face. He kissed me squarely on the mouth one last time, before pulling back and looking deep into my eyes. "I'll see you tonight. I love you, Bella." And then he walked away. He looked at the piddly bunch of flowers Mike held in his hand and chuckled. My breath was caught in my lungs and I stood there absolutely stunned. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_

~x~

**AN2: OH MY GOD! DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT? Yes. He did. Question is, how will that declaration be received coming only four days after they met? Is it too soon for Bella? Will she think it's only Edward playing a pissing game with Mike, or will she take him at his word? I guess you'll have to stay tuned, won't you? I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review though! Or send me a tweet to wisdomous, or follow and comment on my blog, link is in my profile. Thank you to my four faithful blog followers: cvds72, magnessina, Risbee and Mickeefan**.


	10. Chapter 10 What the, Huh?: BPOV

**AN: What? An update? Gah! Yes, it's been a while since I've updated, and for that I'm sorry. I really lost my mojo. It's that simple. I'm not sure if it's back yet, so let me know, will ya? Many thanks to any of you who have stayed with me through my hiatus. I've received many encouraging words urging me to continue, and for that I'm very grateful.**

**Many thanks to imdominating for being a loyal beta, and fabulous friend. I can't wait to see you soon and get my hands on your sticky buns! *mwah*. More thanks go out to Shiseido7 and magnessina for reading and not hating it. **

**SM owns the characters. I own a mostly-empty bag of dark chocolate Chex Mix. NOMZ!**

~x~

EPOV

_Fuck, that was such a dickhead move. _I just walked away. I fucking walked away after telling her, _in front of fucking Newton, _that I loved her. Fuck, why couldn't I have waited for tonight? Tonight it would have been perfect. But I fucked it up. _Way to go, shit-hook..._

~x~

BPOV

_Did he just say what I thought he said? _  
_  
_I stood there, my feet frozen to the floor, my mouth agape. He just fucking walked away after saying _that?_ I didn't know what to think. My head was spinning. I knew Edward was overprotective of me in regard to Mike being around, but he didn't have to throw around false declarations just to prove a point. Why did he have to say it in front of Newton? If he'd said it earlier in my office, or later this evening when we were alone, I wouldn't have hesitated to take him at his word. But the possessiveness he showed earlier made me wonder if he was simply posturing to lay claim to me in front of another man. That thought made me ill.

_"I'll see you tonight. I love you, Bella." _The words echoed in my ears, tumbling and mingling until they no longer made sense. I mean, it just didn't fucking make sense. I didn't even really know what the hell he saw in me in the first place. I was just an average girl. I don't have any amazing talents, or attributes. I'm clumsy and goofy, and I idolize a fucking fictional boy wizard! How lame is that?

Even if none of that bothered him, we'd only known each other for a few days. Not weeks, or even months. He couldn't love me already, could he? I thought back to the look on his face and the expression in his eyes. There was no deception there. Nothing that even hinted to me that he was joking or that he'd take it back. He looked completely sincere.

With all of those thoughts swirling around in my mind, I was more confused than ever before.

I hadn't moved an inch since Edward left. I must have looked like I'd been frozen in carbonite or something. Thankfully, Angela cleared her throat, snapping me from my quite obvious mental sabbatical. I looked at Mike, his face was crestfallen, and he appeared to be a little stunned himself. Perhaps it would finally sink in that I was neither available, nor interested. I turned to Angela and asked her to hold all of my calls while I was in the meeting. _All _of them. I wasn't sure if Edward would try to interrupt us, but I really didn't want to talk to him just yet anyway. I was extremely bothered that he could just leave me standing there after dropping such a ginormous bomb.

I asked Mike to join me in my office so we could get on with our meeting, and I gestured for him to sit down in the chair opposite mine. I blushed just looking at my desk, remembering back to what happened not even an hour earlier. I had to force those thoughts of Edward out of my head if I had any chance of getting through the rest of the afternoon. Before I had the chance to open my mouth, Mike spoke up.

"So, Cullen, huh?" He asked nervously. He looked at his hand, still gripping the bunch of flowers. A look of embarrassment and defeat washed over his face and he chucked the flowers into the waste basket. A little part of me felt bad for him. I know what it's like to get your hopes dashed.

"Look, Mr. Newton" I started. I didn't really know what I wanted to say exactly, but I knew I needed to address the situation. "You and I have a business relationship, and _only_ a business relationship. I am going to keep the details of my personal life separate from that of my professional life. I would appreciate it if you did the same." Mike nodded his agreement. "Great, then let's get on with the meeting, shall we?"

Over the next ninety minutes we hashed out the details of the Newton's new ad campaign. It was a bit awkward at first, but we quickly moved on and focused on our job. Once our meeting had finished, I escorted Mr. Newton out of my office. As soon as my door opened my eyes were immediately drawn to some flowers on Angela's desk, and they weren't calla lillies.

The biggest bouquet of deep-crimson roses, in what appeared to be a very large, and very beautiful crystal vase, resided on Angela's desk. There must've been no less than five dozen roses there, intermingled with baby's breath. There was no questioning whom these were from.

I bade farewell to Mike and walked over to speak with Angela. Oh, who was I kidding, I wanted to read the damn card. I quickly sought out the white envelope, easily contrasted against the blood red roses. My heart pounded in my ears and I could feel the blood coursing through my body, pulsating in time with my heart. With a shaking hand I picked up the card and opened it. There, in Edward's perfect manuscript read,

_It was the wrong place, wrong time, and the wrong audience,  
but the words were so very right.  
I'll see you tonight.  
Love, Edward_

A smoky haze of emotions clouded my vision, blocking everything from sight. Instead, all I could focus on was the image of Edward's face as he kissed me good-bye and the truth behind his eyes.

Edward loved me.

I felt damp tears stream down my face. My shoulders started to quake and before I knew it, all of the emotion I'd been holding in for the past two hours came flooding out as I turned into a puddle of saline before my assistant's eyes. Angela quickly wrapped me in her arms and guided me into my office so I could have my breakdown in privacy.

"Bella, sweetie, what's the matter?" Angela asked in soothing, nurturing tone.

I couldn't yet form words so I just shook my head and handed her the card that accompanied the flowers. After quickly reading the note, Angela looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"I don't understand, Bella. He loves you. I thought you were crazy about him. What am I missing here?"

"Five days, Angela. We've only known each other for five days. He can't be in love with me." A fresh round of tears escaped my eyes and I continued, "Everything's happened so fast, Ang. I don't know what to make of it all."

I went on to explain to her in greater detail about the past few days with Edward. I told her more about the debaucherous breakfast date we had, and how astounded I was that he'd never seen Harry Potter. How I disclosed to him about my obsession and he didn't run for the hills, but offered to watch the next movie. And then I told her that I sucked him off because it was just so fucking sweet that he would do that for me.

"Wait, you gave him head because he was willing to watch Harry Potter with you?" Angela asked incredulously, and I sheepishly nodded my head in the affirmative. It really did sound pathetic when I stopped to think about it. Given the chance though, I'd probably do it again.

I'm pretty sure Angela rolled her eyes and muttered 'potterhead' under her breath.

I continued on about the phone call from Tanya, and how I was literally _sick_ over it. I explained that it was all just a big misunderstanding, but that Edward had never once made me feel bad about my initial reaction. He listened intently while I told him about my past relationships and how negatively I was affected by them. He took in everything I said and didn't judge me for it. Instead he took me in to my bedroom and made love to me.

As if lightening had struck my brain, I realized that Edward had been showing me his love all along. Every touch, every kiss was an expression of love. I just didn't think to look at it that way. I was quiet for a few moments as I processed these new thoughts.

Angela looked at me discerningly before she spoke, "Bella, do you think that maybe you're so freaked out because you feel the same way about him?"

I sat there like a codfish, my mouth opening and closing, but no actual words came out. Angela merely giggled at my state of utter obliviousness.

"Think about it, Bella. Just listen to what your heart is telling you. It doesn't matter that you don't know his favorite color, or favorite food. How does Edward make you feel?"

I wasn't sure how I felt, to be quite honest. I knew that I felt wonderful whenever Edward was near me. He made me smile, he made me feel lighter than air, like I didn't have a care in the world. I was incredibly happy when I was with him, and I cared about _his_ happiness too.

"Loved," I said so softly it was barely a whisper. "He makes me feel loved." Now smiling, I wiped the tears from my eyes and gazed up at my friend. "I think I love him too, I just wish I knew more about him."

I thought back to my years with Jacob. After all, I'd known every little thing about him, but that didn't change the fact that we weren't right for each other.

That's the difference. Being with Edward feels right. I'd felt more for Edward in these past few days than I ever did for Jacob.

"There's time for that, Bella," Angela said bringing me back into the conversation, "but for now, I think you need to put on your big girl underoos, clean yourself up, and go tell that gorgeous hunk of man-meat how you feel." Angela pulled me up from my chair, gave me a big hug, and patted me on the back.

"I think Edward is the real deal, Bella," she said as she broke our embrace. "You should have seen him when he walked in this morning, looking all manly and delicious. He was carrying my calla lillies, and I automatically assumed they were for you. I told him you'd love them. When he said they were for me, as a 'thank you' for giving you the spa package, he got all concerned that he didn't bring you flowers as well, then he promised himself he'd send some as soon as he left."

"So he didn't send them just to twist Newton's panties?" I asked while a small smile pulled at the corner of my mouth.

"Is that what you thought?" Angela laughed out loud and said, "No, they were thought up before the giant pissing contest. Although, after he caught an eye-full of the bouquet Mr. Newton brought you, I think I can safely say that he might have gone a tad bit over-the-top, just to prove that 'his is bigger'."

"I know I've been saying this a lot lately, but I don't know what I'd do without you, Ang."

"Yeah, I am pretty fantastic," she deadpanned. "Now, get going. You pulled a late-nighter yesterday, so you're fine taking off early today."

"Thanks, Ang," I said as I gathered up my belongings. We walked out of my office, I locked up, and walked Angela back to her desk where I picked up the behemoth flower arrangement from Edward. _Damn this fucker is heavy. _That vase was definitely real fucking crystal.

I made it home in record time, and even managed to find some princess parking right in front of my building. I carried the vase into my bedroom, set it on the dresser, and for the first time that day, I really stopped to smell the roses. It occurred to me then that I hadn't yet thanked Edward for them. I wasn't quite sure whether I should call him or send him a text.

I totally chickened out and went with the latter.

After digging out my phone from the depths of my purse, I typed out a message.  
**  
Meeting is adjourned and I'm home for the day  
You, sir, have some explaining to do - B**  
**  
**_**Did Newton keep his hands to himself,  
Or do I need to rip his arms off?  
Also, did you like the flowers? - E**_

**Flowers? I didn't see any flowers ;) - B**

I knew it wasn't very nice to tease him like that, especially after Angela told me how worried he was earlier when dropping off her flowers. Less than thirty seconds later, the phone buzzed in my hand.

"Hello."

"You didn't get the flowers?" He practically screamed in panic. "I got confirmation that they were delivered several hours ago." Poor Edward, he sounded so distressed.

"Relax, Edward. I was only teasing you. I couldn't help but see them! And they're beautiful, thank you." My voice got recognizably softer as I continued, "I also read the note."

I heard Edward suck in his breath, then he cleared his throat. "Y-you did?" He stuttered.

"I did. We really need to talk about this, but I don't want to do it over the phone. I'm going to get showered and then I'll be over soon, okay?" I really didn't want to tell Edward that I loved him while on the phone.

We quickly said good-bye so I could get my shit together, because neither of us could wait much longer to see one another. I took the fastest shower ever, and I even managed to shave my legs and pits. My lady business was still soft and smooth from the expert waxing that Alice did. That woman was gifted. Of course she shared DNA with Edward and he has magic-fucking-hands so I really don't know why I'd expect any less from Alice.

I opted not to worry about my hair and just twisted it up still damp. I put on a light dusting of makeup, threw together an overnight bag and picked out clothes for tomorrow. Bishop was giving me a disgruntled look, he clearly disapproved of me sleeping away from my apartment for the evening. Cecilia wouldn't care either way as long as she had a full food dish.

"I know, Bish. I'm sorry that you'll have to sleep in a cold bed tonight, but I'm going to fuck the sexiest man alive, who just happens to be in love with me. So I guess I'm not really all that sorry." Jesus, I was talking to my cat. I needed to get the fuck out of here.

I was a ball of nervous energy on the drive over to Edward's. He'd given me his address, and I plugged it into my Droid. The drive went quickly and before I knew it I had pulled up in front of Edward's building and parked in 'visitor' parking. _Yeesh, this is fancy, _I thought to myself. I knew Edward and his family weren't lacking in the financial department, but wow, this place looked so fancy schmancy.

After walking inside, I was greeted by a kind looking man who asked if he could help me.

"My name is Bella Swan and I'm here to see Mr. Edward Cullen, please, sir." My cheeks warmed as a blush crawled up my face. "He's expecting me," I added.

"Certainly, Ms. Swan," he said as tipped his cap to me. "Mr. Cullen alerted us of your arrival. Elevators are straight ahead, he's on the top floor. Have a wonderful evening, Miss."

_The freaking penthouse?_ If it were possible, I was even more flustered now than when I'd arrived. Edward neglected to tell me he lived in the penthouse of one of Seattle's most illustrious buildings.

I found myself in front of Edward's door with my hand raised and ready to knock when it opened on its own.

There stood Edward looking as delectable as ever. He was freshly showered and his hair was damp and falling in his eyes. The black v-neck was back as well as those sexy jeans. Scanning lower I found his barefooted toes that were long enough to stroke my soul. _Fuck, every part of him is beautiful._

"Hi," was all he said, and I responded in kind only seconds before he had me in his arms and he took my lips with his. He kissed me with such a frenzied passion. I felt his hands on me everywhere all at once. I was no longer breathing oxygen, I was only breathing Edward.

We finally broke apart, both of us panting, surrounded by lust and need for one another. I looked into Edward's eyes. They blazed with an intensity I had never known before because I had never known _his_ love before.

All of the doubt and uncertainty I'd harbored earlier when talking with Angela was forgotten. There was no doubt in my mind that I was in love with Edward, and I knew deep in my soul that he felt the same about me. _So what are you waiting for... tell him, _my conscious mind urged, but Edward spoke up first.

"Bella, my love, I owe you an apology."

"Edward, no-" I tried to interject.

"Please, hear me out." He took a deep breath and looked me square in the eyes, silently asking me to let him continue without interruption. "I won't apologize for saying 'I love you'; that would make me a blasphemer, because to deny my love for you is tantamount to denying God above. I won't deny that seeing Newton there with flowers for you pissed me the fuck off, but he's not the reason I said it. I said it-" Edward was stumbling on his words and tugged on his copper hair. "I said it because I just couldn't _not_ say it."

He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of both hands. "I guess I'm not making any sense." His head hung down, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I understand if it was all too much for you to deal with, or if you need some distance." He was just as flustered as he was that first night after my massage, when he'd ran out into the parking lot in his bare feet to ask me out.

The sight of his slouched form was heartbreaking, and I wouldn't allow him to continue to feel that way.

"Edward, look at me," I commanded more sternly than I'd intended, but he looked up. I softened my tone and continued while gently taking his face in my hands. "I owe you an apology also".

Edward tried to cut me off, but I held up my hand to his mouth.

"It's my turn now. I listened to you, and I need you to hear me out as well." I took some slow, steady breaths to control my pounding heart from beating out of my chest. "I'll admit that I was absolutely shocked by your admission and I doubted your words all afternoon. I doubted in _us," _I said, gesturing with my hand before placing it over his heart._ "_And for that, Edward, I am truly sorry."

I couldn't stop the tears from filling the brim of my eyes, the surface tension of the liquid finally breaking as they streamed down my cheeks. Edward enveloped me in his arms in a tender, loving embrace. "Shh, don't cry, my beautiful Bella."

I lifted my head to look at Edward, and half jokingly - half seriously, said, "I think you're going to find that I cry at just about everything. That's something you'll have to get used to, honey, because I'm not going anywhere." I said those last few words with extra emphasis, just to ensure that Edward caught my meaning.

The expression on Edward's face was that of pure joy, and he beamed as he asked, "So does that mean you're going to stay with me tonight?"

I couldn't help but giggle at his authentic happiness. "You couldn't kick me out if you tried," I quipped.

"I'd never even consider attempting such a thing," His voice was oozing with sexual desire for me, which only served to make me wet between my thighs.

I let out a quivering moan as his lips ghosted across my neck, causing my skin to pebble.

"Edward, there's just one more thing I'd like to say to you before I fuck you silly on your comfy-looking couch over there."

"Oh yeah? And what's that, love?" He asked, with his cheek pressed against mine, his words tickling my earlobes. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body as it pressed against mine with barely a hair's width of space between us.

"I love you."

~x~

**AN2: Yeah, yeah... I know, I didn't write the lemon. Let the flaming begin. If you're good, and I get lots of reviews, then I'll add one to the start of the next chapter. Deal?**

**Follow me on twitter: wisdomous**


	11. Chapter 11 Twenty Questions: BPOV EPOV

**AN: Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter. I really did feel horrible leaving you hanging for all of those months. I tried my best to not make you wait as long this time around, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Dearest imdominating and shiseido7, my love goes out to you for your time, eyes and comments.**

**SM owns the characters. I own some new hand-me-down furniture from my parents. SCORE!  
**

~x~

BPOV

"I love you," I whispered ever so softly into Edward's ear. His body instantly became rigid and I heard him suck in a staccato breath.

His cheek was still pressed up against mine and he growled into my ear, "Bella, you really shouldn't have said that." He pulled away for a brief moment, and he looked me in the eyes. In contrast to his quite obvious expression of happiness at my declaration of love, lay something dark and lustful behind his eyes. Edward looked as if he were about to devour me. With one arm snaking around my waist, and the other sweeping the errant hairs from my face, he pulled me closer to him.

I thought his kiss would be rough and feral, but he held me with such a gentle reverence and very delicately melded my lips with his.

I felt his mouth open to me, his smooth velvety tongue meeting me halfway, gently massaging my own. I moaned into his mouth and nibbled softly on his bottom lip, which only served to ignite the intensity of our pairing.

Our movements became needy and urgent as our hands roamed over each other, tugging and pulling on fabric of our clothes, just wishing it would disappear from beneath our fingertips.

Edward guided me over toward the sofa, gripping my ass and grinding himself against me, creating a frenzy of friction. "I do believe, Bella, that you mentioned your intention to fuck me here on this sofa."

I had no control over my noises whatsoever and the most unsexy, guttural sound crept up from my belly. Seriously, it sounded like the noise Cecilia makes when she's about to vomit up a hairball. Un. Sexy.

Edward smiled against my mouth and said, "I'll take that as a 'yes'," and then with a husky voice, he laughed darkly. We stood in front of the couch, and finally coming to our senses, we undressed one another. We were about as graceful as two pigs tap-dancing while trying to kick off our jeans and underwear. Edward and I really were quite the pair.

Standing before this beautiful specimen, I stopped kissing him long enough to drag my fingertips down the smooth, firm muscles of his chest, and down the ridges of his abdomen. With a wicked smile stretching across my face, I pushed him down on the couch, leaving him eye level with my drenched pussy.

With a hunger in his eyes, he pulled me forward and grazed his nose and mouth along my sex, exhaling warm, moist breath, which caused my body to shiver and my nipples to pebble.

I cried out in anticipation before Edward's mouth finally made contact with my sensitive flesh. His tongue licked along the front of my slit, all the while his eyes were locked on mine, watching me react to his provocation. I had to grab his shoulders to keep myself from falling over. He repeated the slow movement once again, this time taking a moment to flick his tongue against my clit.

I was panting harder than a whore at a rodeo, and teetered on the edge of ecstasy as Edward deftly reached up and cupped my breast, pinching my nipple in the process, and slid two fingers inside me. Combined with the titty play and his tongue flicking on my love button, the effect was instantaneous as my pussy clenched and quivered around his digits.

My legs turned to Jell-O, which was not surprising seeing as how I was just brought to orgasmic bliss by the man that I love. Edward sat back against the cushion and pulled me down to straddle his lap. My arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands gripped me firmly against his body. His mouth found his target on the side of my neck and he nipped and sucked hungrily against my skin.

The tip of Edward's cock brushed against my very needy opening. I moaned and tightened my legs around his waist as I engulfed his length with my wet warmth. This time it was Edward who let out a moan that, were it any other man, would have been so not sexy and quite frankly, bordering on disturbing.

But it wasn't any other man. It was Edward and it was extremely arousing. I could only hope that he found my slut-moans just as desirable.

We slowed down our movements and gently rocked back and forth, kissing and nuzzling and touching. We were no longer in a hurry. It was simply time to show each other what our words had already expressed.

Love. It was time for love.

I felt so complete, so aware of everything my mind, body, and heart were feeling. Edward kissed across my chest, from one breast to another, taking slow, languid licks over my nipples. His lips traveled up my neck and ghosted across my chin to my mouth where he gave me several quick pecks.

Our pace quickened as we began to rock against each with more force than before. "Fuck, Bella. You are so amazing. I love you so fucking much." Edward met my movements with hard, upward thrusts, and I used my legs to pull me harder against Edward's pelvis, putting pressure exactly where I needed it.

"Oh, Edward. I love you. I love you. I love you, " I whispered those words over and over again as I felt that dizzying feeling overtake my body. "Oh God, baby, yes. Fuck, I-I'm g-gonna-a-a-a..." My words stopped there as I was already quite obviously coming on his precious penis.

Edward's pace slowed as I centered myself and looked at his perfect, handsome face. My eyes felt heavy and hooded, and it took a moment to really focus on Edward's features. He was sweaty along his hairline and sideburns, and had beads of sweat glistening above his thick eyebrows. His eyes, which were dark not long ago, had lightened considerably, to a green resembling the color of kryptonite. They made me powerless to resist him.

I smiled a goofy, love-struck smile, still maintaining eye contact, and continued my post-orgasmic rocking, urging Edward toward his own release. I increased the speed of my rhythm, and swirled my hips. Edward's face began contorting with erotic pleasure and I knew he was about to let loose the fury that had built within him. With a grunt and a wail, he emptied inside of me. His breathing was erratic and he tried to slow it down by taking deep, lung-filling breaths.

"Bella Bella Bella," he said on an exhale, taking me into a full embrace; he was still buried inside me. We sat there for several moments, relaxing into each other's arms and shared sweet gentle kisses.

~x~

EPOV

I held Bella in my arms on the couch, and we took turns touching and kissing and loving. Before too long, Bella's stomach began to rumble, alerting me that she was hungry and that I should probably serve dinner.

"You sound hungry, baby," I said gently running my fingers down the angle of her jaw, causing her to shiver.

"I'll live. I'm pretty happy where I am right now." She nuzzled her face into my neck and took in a deep breath, then sighed happily.

"Come on, love. I have lasagna in the warming-oven. All I need to do is dress the salad and pour the wine."

"Mmm, amazing sofa-sex with the man that I love _and _lasagna?" She said, nipping at my neck before breaking our hold on each other.

Bella stood up a bit unsteadily, parting us for the first time since she joined me on the couch. A look of panic washed over her face as she slammed her legs together quickly, cupped a hand over her vagina and said, "Uh, I'm just, uh, gonna go get cleaned up and dressed in the bathroom." A blush spread across her face and down her tits, making her look absolutely irresistible.

I chuckled at her predicament, telling her the bathroom was down the hall to the left. Because she had the one hand still between her legs, I picked up her clothes off of the floor and handed them to her. She then did this cute waddle down the hall, and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

I threw on my jeans and t-shirt, trotted over to the kitchen and washed my hands. I pulled the lasagna out of the warming oven and placed it on the granite countertop, the cheese was light brown and bubbling, in other words - perfect. I grabbed the salad bowl out of the fridge just as Bella walked into the kitchen.

"That smells divine, Edward. I had no idea you were so... Cullen-ary." We both laughed at her weak joke. Well, I laughed and Bella snorted and smacked her palm to her forehead, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Bella, but don't worry. I can't wait for you to learn all of my secrets." It seems I had struck a nerve with that last statement. Bella's expression turned to a frown. "Hey, why the sad face?"

"I hate that I don't know the little things about you, Edward. I feel like I know so much of who you are because I love you so much, but at the same time, I want to know those silly things that people in love know about each other. I want to know what your favorite cereal is. I want to know who your favorite Ninja Turtle is. What was your favorite game to play at recess? What's your favorite guilty pleasure song to sing in the car when no one else is around to hear you?"

I understood where Bella was coming from, and I did the only thing I could think of to help quell her fears.

"Honey Nut Cheerios. Donatello. Tetherball... I _owned_ at tetherball, Bella... and - " I blushed at the idea of admitting this to her, but she needed to know these things about me in order to feel better about our relationship so I sucked it up and mumbled out - "SexyBack by Justin Timberlake."

Bella let out a glorious giggle. "You know, I can just see you dancing in your seat, belting out some JT." She laughed even harder as she imitated some of Justin's signature dance moves. I snapped a dishtowel near her ass, which caused her to squeal and run away, laughing even harder. "EDWARD!" She bellowed in a high-pitched tone I had yet to hear come out of her.

"Why, Bella, whatever has your panties in such a knot?" I asked, concern written all over my face, until I couldn't hold back any longer and laughed from my gut.

"You are such a nerfherder, you know that?" She said, swallowing the laugh that was fighting it's way out of her. "And for the record, _Cullen_," she emphasized the use of my last name as she sauntered up to me, and whispered seductively. "I'm not wearing any panties right now." _Gulp!_ I was momentarily caught in her web of sexy, I almost missed her next question. "So, you said something about lasagna?" Bella flashed me the most innocent smile, as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Why yes, my dear, I believe I did. I was just about to mix the salad. Balsamic Vinaigrette good for you?"

Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she clapped her hands, "Oh, I love ball-smack! I could drink it straight out of the bottle, I swear."

"Exsqueeze me? Baking powder? Did you just call it ball-smack?" This woman floored me with the things that flew out of her mouth.

"Well, yeah. That's what it sounds like to me, so I've just taken to calling it 'ball-smack' instead of trying to put the effort into enunciating 'ball-sah-mick'. Most people don't even notice that I say it. It's my own little private joke, I guess." She shrugged up her shoulders and tried to cover her face behind her hair, suddenly becoming embarrassed.

"No, Bella. Don't hide," I said, pulling her to me and wrapping my arms around her waist. "These little things that you do like that - the Harry Porter obsession and the ball-smack - they are the little nuances that make up who you are, and I love who you are." I kissed her on the nose and gave her rockin' ass a firm squeeze. Seriously, it's an amazing ass.

I grabbed the decanter of wine that I'd had breathing and poured the both of us a glass, handing one to Bella. She sipped on it while I plated our dinner.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble to make me dinner. And not just dinner, but _lasagna_, which is kind of a pain in the ass to make." She looked so genuinely grateful, and kind of shocked too. _Oh, this will be fun._

"What would you do if I told you I even made my own lasagna noodles from scratch, just for you?" I asked with a sultry, yet serious tone and gave her a slow kiss behind her ear.

Her breath caught, and her face showed the obvious signs of arousal. I had her just where I wanted her as she looked up at me with lidded eyes and asked, "Really? You did that for me?"

Damn she was adorable, but that didn't stop me from laughing, and I laughed, hard. "No. Not at all. I can't make homemade pasta, but I totally had you going. Man, that was awesome!" Bella grabbed the dishtowel and swatted me on the arms, calling me names; my favorite of which was "insufferable boob".

Dinner was spent trading bites of pasta, drinking our wine, and Bella told me about her family. I'd come to learn that she's an only child and that her parents divorced when she was very young. She lived with her mom for a while, living a nomadic life, never staying in one place for too long.

But eventually that lifestyle caught up to Renee and she could no longer afford to care for Bella properly. Instead of settling down roots somewhere and getting a steady job, she sent Bella to live with her father, Charlie. He was the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks, Washington.

If I didn't already suspect that Bella had a heart of gold, what she said about her mother spoke volumes about the beautiful person she was. I'd asked her whether she ever felt abandoned or hurt by her mom when she had to go live with her dad. She explained that she always knew how much her mom loved her, but realized that her mom just wasn't wired to be a mother. At first it was hard for her to adjust living with Charlie's quiet nature and stability, but she soon grew to appreciate having the same familiar walls to come home to every day. She never resented her mother for living her life the way she did, and they are still very close as mother and daughter, but also as friends.

Bella's mom had remarried several years ago to a guy named Phil, a minor league baseball coach. His profession suits Renee perfectly because they often travel to different cities across the country. Phil had evidently found a way to channel Renee's chaotic spirit, and during the off season they have a permanent residence in Jacksonville, Florida, which makes it much easier for Bella to plan visits.

It was evident in the way that Bella talked about her parents that she loved them very much. She visits her dad every few months and we talked about the possibility of me joining her on her next visit. I broke the news to her that my mother has just been dying to meet her, as had the rest of my family once Alice spilled the beans. I asked if she'd agree to have dinner with my family so she could get to know them better. Her face paled when I mentioned dinner with the Cullens, only because that would be a barrage of people to take on all at once. We compromised with Sunday brunch, because she felt less pressure that way. Whatever. My family will love her under any circumstances.

After dinner, as Bella and I were cleaning up the kitchen, she grabbed me around my waist and looked up at me shyly and said, "Thank you for answering those silly questions before dinner. I know it probably seems strange to you, but it really does make me feel better to know more small little details. I talked to Angela earlier, and told her that one of the things that worried me was that I know I love you, but feel that I don't even really know who you are. I mean, I know who you are, but not who you _really_ are. God, does that even make sense?"

"I think I can navigate my way through what you're saying, but to me that's the exciting part, Bella. I look forward to spending that time with you and learning every little thing that makes you different from every other person. Everything I've learned so far has just made me love you more. You can always ask me anything, love. In fact, why don't we play Twenty Questions? No matter what we ask, the other has to answer honestly."

"Twenty Questions, huh?" She asked, then hesitantly agreed. "Okayyy, Shall I go first?" I nodded my head in agreement, and topped off our wine glasses. I had a feeling we were going to need it. I poured the second bottle of wine into the decanter and brought it over to the small table beside the couch.

Bella was still mulling over her first question as we situated ourselves on the sofa. The sofa we'd just fucked on about an hour earlier. I was getting hard just thinking about Bella's face as she came down. She really did respond well to my cock.

Bella was curled up into my body, her head lying on my chest. "Okay, Edward. Who was your first love?" My body stiffened in response to her question. I was not expecting it right off the bat and not at all prepared with how I should answer. I hesitated in my response, but I'd promised to answer anything she asked with complete honesty, so I went on to tell her it was Tanya.

Bella immediately clammed up, and I could feel the tension rolling off of her body as she must have been remembering the recent phone conversation she had with Tanya. I had to do something to ease her mind so I kissed her head and whispered "I love you" before going on to explain the disaster that was my previous relationship. I told her how Tanya's parents were old friends of my parents and that we'd known each other since we were children. We grew up as friends much like she and Jacob had. Bella and I really did have similar pasts if you thought about it.

"Our relationship was easy, comfortable, but hardly passionate. I never felt for her even a fraction of what I feel for you, Bella. Always remember that."

I could feel Bella's body relax against me as I explained my history with Tanya. Bella's anger toward Tanya was hilarious and endearing when I spoke of how I came home from work and found Tanya in the arms of another man in _my_ bed. I'd come home early that day in an attempt to reconnect our relationship, which had been dwindling for quite some time. Needless to say that it fizzled out completely that night. I immediately broke off our relationship and left to stay in a hotel while she collected her things and moved out. I'd ordered a new bed and had it delivered the next day. I then moved back into my home, sans female. Since then it had just been me and Blizz... _and now Bella_, my mind whispered.

"I can't believe she could cheat on you, Edward. I mean, you're perfect. She'd have to be crazy to do something like that." She spoke so softly and sincerely before adding with more force, "What a stupid bitch." I could only laugh at her statement. Bella joined me, and it was a much-needed break in the tension. We decided that our questions should be a bit more light-hearted from here on out.

"Who's your favorite New Kid?" I asked Bella. She quirked her eyebrow at me, in question and smirked. I knew where her mind was going and I couldn't let her think _I_ was a fan of them. "I just know most girls our age were obsessed with them. That's all." I raised my hands in defense and continued, "Hey, I have a sister, remember? She even had a NKOTB comforter."

Bella snorted into her wine glass. "Yeah, Alice does seem the type to jump onto the New Kids bandwagon. Me? I never listened to them much. I usually hung out at the Reservation back when they were popular, so I'm afraid I don't have a favorite. I'm sorry." She genuinely did seem sorry that she couldn't answer my question.

"No, don't be sorry. Now I don't have to compete with some girly teen crush that you've been harboring for all these years."

It was Bella's turn to query, and query she did. "Who is your favorite Fraggle?"

I laughed out loud at this question. "Random, but here goes. It was Mokey"

Bella looked at me intrigued. "Really? Huh, I figured it would be Gobo. Why Mokey?"

"Well, she was always looking on the bright side of things. I identified with her in that respect. Who is your favorite Fraggle, Lebba?" I asked waggling my eyebrows at my pet name for her.

"Boober," she said without hesitation. Again, I laughed out loud.

"And why Boober?" I questioned.

"Um, hello, because his name is Boober, what more of a reason do you need?"

"Fair enough," I responded, chuckling. One thing I can say about this woman is that she will always keep me on my toes. Just when I think she can't be any more perfect, she surprises me.

"First kiss?" Bella asked.

"Jessica Stanley," I shivered as I answered her. "We were about twelve and she cornered me on the playground. It was terrifying. She followed me around like a puppy for years following that unfortunate incident." I played with a piece of Bella's hair, enjoying the feel of her silky strands between my fingers. "What about you? Who was the first to smack those sexy, pouty lips?"

"Jacob." She shrugged her shoulders and answered simply. "We were no older than seven or eight, I can't really remember. There was a bonfire at the Reservation and we were all sitting around the fire on these old driftwood logs, listening to his father tell the tribe stories of their ancestors. Anyway, I got spooked at one of the stories and Jake leaned over and kissed me to make me feel better."

"Did it work?" I asked.

"It did," she answered with a reminiscent smile.

"OK, Bella, I have one for you. Favorite line from a movie, and it can't be from Harry Porter." Bella looked at me with a defiant smirk and I raised my eyebrow and said, "Yeah, I'm onto you, baby."

"Hmm, then it would have to be just about any line from Spaceballs. Mel Brooks really tickles my funny bone."

"I wouldn't mind tickling your funny with my bone right now," I spoke in a deep, gravelly voice and thrust my hips up suggestively.

"My funny? Is that what you're calling my pussy now?" God, just hearing her say the word pussy had me ready to ravage her. But tonight wasn't about sex, so I pushed those thoughts aside.

We bantered back and forth for a while, asking and answering silly questions. We laughed the night away, just enjoying getting to know one another; we'd far surpassed twenty questions, but neither of us cared.

We were both a bit tipsy from the almost two bottles of wine we'd consumed, Bella more so than myself. God, she was such an adorable drunk.

She'd definitely loosened up over the past few hours that we'd spent sharing stories and anecdotes from our lives. I asked Bella what was the most illegal thing she'd ever done, and I have to say her response both shocked and kind of excited me.

"That would probably be the time that Charlie and Billy Black - that's Jacob's dad - went on a fishing trip weekend when we were still in high school. I was a pretty good kid, so Charlie didn't think anything of letting me stay by myself. Jacob ended up sleeping over that night and he'd brought some weed that he got from this guy named Paul from the Reservation. We got so high; I ended up making mushroom ravioli at like midnight because I had the munchies so bad. I became really paranoid toward the end of the night, constantly worried that Charlie would walk in and smell it. I turned on fans and opened all the doors and windows to air out the house. It was so stupid."

Bella was bubbling over with laughter. I wasn't quite sure what was so funny, but I certainly enjoyed seeing her so laid back and relaxed, lying in my arms and just being herself.

"So yeah, that's my rebellious past. Watch out. I'd smoked once before with the guys on the Res, but I don't know, there was just something _scandalous_ about smoking pot in the Chief's house." She had an evil little glint in her eye, as if she was so proud of her debaucherous youth.

"Did you like it?"

"Like what? Getting stoned?" I nodded my head, prompting her to answer. "Yeah, I guess. I only did it a couple of times because it tasted like shit and I just became a giggling mess. And after smoking in Charlie's house, I became too paranoid to ever do it again. I don't know though, it might be fun to try it again sometime as an adult."

"I see," was all I thought to say. I figured I'd tuck that nugget of information away for another time. She didn't ask me if I ever had, and I didn't feel the need to volunteer that information just yet. But I definitely planned on getting Bella Swan stoned. Seeing her drunk like this was one thing, but fucking hell that would be a fun time.

Bella was starting to yawn every once every few minutes, and I figured she probably needed to get to bed. It had been an extremely long day, for both of us, and an emotional one at that. Not to mention physically exhausting between the office sex and couch sex, but I didn't mind that part at all.

"Come on, Love. Let's go to bed," I whispered against her temple as she yawned once again. Bella was still slightly wobbly on her feet from the wine consumption and I assisted her into my bedroom. I hadn't exactly given Bella a tour, so this was the first time she'd ever been in here. I couldn't wait to see her in my bed. I hadn't had any woman in here since the day Tanya moved out. As far as I was concerned, no woman other than Bella would ever need to be in my room ever again.

"Mmph," Bella grumbled, "I need to tinkle." Yeah, the wine definitely affected Bella more than I'd realized. She stumbled her way into the master bath suite, turned on the light and yelled, "Holy shit, Edward I want to live in your bathroom. It's amazing!"

"I think that could be arranged," I joked. Bella had stripped off her clothes in the bathroom, and came out naked as a newborn baby. She casually crawled into the bed where I had turned the covers down for her. I bared myself and slipped between the sheets to join my beauty. She was already half asleep when I sidled up against her back, resting my hand on her hip. I breathed in her scent deeply, and instantly felt the calm of sleep creep up on me.

As we lay there in silence together, I kissed the top of her head, squeezed her tightly to my chest and said, "Goodnight, my love."

If I hadn't been listening I might not have heard her murmur, "I love you too, Edward."

I drifted off to sleep with those words dancing and echoing off of my eardrums. That night, I had the best sleep I'd had in years.

~x~

**AN2: Sooooo... what'dya think? Thanks to ScarlettLetters, imdominating and IdreamofEC17 for their input on some of the questions that were asked. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

**Also, you can follow me on twitter: wisdomous**


	12. Chapter 12 The Warmup: BPOV

**AN: And I give you yet another chapter of my nonsense. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, recs, etc. I'd say more, but I have a headache. Thank you to the usual ladies for just being all around awesome friends. Jenny - I hope you have fun at CC this weekend! Sarah - I miss you tons.**

SM owns the characters. I own a purple fuzzy bathrobe and slippers. 

~x~

BPOV

I slept all night in peace, wrapped intimately in a cocoon of Edward. I felt his cock pressed up against the small of my back, while his legs had intertwined with my own. His elbow rested on my hip as his strong, muscular forearm stretched up along my torso allowing his long fingers to curl around my breast. His hot breath left a film of condensation along my skin, as Edward inhaled and exhaled, his face was nestled into the bend of my neck. He had been breathing me in all night.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there, feeling Edward's warmth and love envelope me, but it didn't matter. I couldn't imagine feeling this secure and happy anywhere else. I was so relaxed and peaceful. I'd been drifting in and out of slumber as the sun started to rise.

The silence of his room was suddenly broken by very insistent and very urgent "meowing". Edward had frequently talked about his cat, Blizzy, but he hadn't made an appearance the entire night before. His cries were getting louder, and I sensed he was on his way into the bedroom. Seconds later he'd jumped onto the bed, carrying with him a very worn and tattered purple ribbon in his mouth. How he managed to hold onto that while mewing so furiously took some serious skill. My guess is that this was a regular routine of his in the morning.

"You must be Blizz," I said aloud, introducing myself to the cat. I did realize that it was a weird thing to do, but whatever. I managed to twist my body in the clutches of my love's arms and sat up in the bed. I extended my index finger out to the tuxedo cat, allowing him to take in my scent, and continued the introduction. "I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you, kitty."

Again, he meowed and pawed at the ribbon, urging me to take the bait. _How can I resist such a cutie? _I grabbed hold of the ribbon and twirled it around in the air. His pupils immediately dilated, focusing solely on his prey. I couldn't help but laugh at how his backside wriggled back and forth as he crouched down, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I watched him intently, not noticing that Edward was awake next to me, watching these events unfold.

"Now that's a sight to wake up to. A beautiful woman playing with a pussy." His husky voice startled me and my body jerked in response, which in turn spooked Blizzy and he ran off the bed, the purple ribbon completely forgotten.

"Fuck, Edward," I said, my hand clutching at my racing heart. "You can't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sneak up on you? Bella I was laying here the entire time," he goaded, laughing and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I know, I was just so focused on playing with the cat and his damn ribbon." I picked up the ribbon and swirled it around as if to illustrate my point even further.

"He didn't wake you up, did he? He has a bad habit of waking me up in the morning when he thinks it's time to play."

"No, I was already awake. I was just enjoying being snuggled in your arms when he jumped on the bed."

"You enjoy being snuggled in my arms, huh?" He said, smirking and scooting over to pull me into his side. "Well, I enjoyed being the snuggler."

"So that makes me the snugglee?"

"Indeed it does, Lebba, indeed it does." Edward kissed the top of my head and pulled me even tighter against his chest.

~x~

The rest of the morning passed in a blur as I showered and got ready for work. Edward tried to convince me to take a personal day, but with my schedule there was no way I could. In fact, the remainder of the week was a whirlwind of meetings and projects and deadlines. _Oh my. _

You'd think with as busy as I'd been, the week would have just flown by, but unfortunately that was not the case. I'd only seen Edward once in the past three days, and I swear that time moved slower when I was unable to see him. Edward's schedule was just as hectic as mine. He'd had a trip scheduled, since before we met, to go check out a spa in Portland that was currently under bad management. He and Alice talked about possibly buying them out and taking over. It took him out of town for two whole nights, but we managed to talk on the phone at least once a day. It was during one of those daily discussions that Edward broke the news to me that he'd asked his parents about having me over for brunch with the family.

His mother was of course immediately on board and wanted to know if Sunday was too soon. I wanted to say "yes, of course it's too soon, it's your entire family!" But alas, I didn't. I decided I might as well take the bull by the horns and meet the family.

After all, I'd met Alice already and she was a wonderful person, even if she reminded me of a Tinkerbell hopped up on methamphetamines. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

Alice and I had also talked frequently on the phone this week as she hounded me with questions about my relationship with her brother.

It was Saturday morning and after the busy week I'd had, I managed to sleep in until eleven o'clock. Cecilia was kind enough to let me sleep in peace, and not bang incessantly on the rod to the mini-blinds. I showered quickly, wrapping my hair in a towel and threw on my bathrobe. Then I scarfed down a warm blueberry bagel with vanilla cream cheese. It tasted like blueberry cheesecake.

I was currently laying on the couch, with Bishop curled up on my chest as I typed away furiously on my laptop, sending out some last minute emails before I put my work to bed for the rest of the weekend. Alice had called earlier this morning at some ungodly hour, and left a voicemail that hurt my ears to listen to, she was shrieking so loudly.

I finally just deleted it without finishing, and opted to call her back. She'd heard that I was coming for brunch to meet the rest of the family the next day and she couldn't be happier about it, saying things like, "Everyone is going to love you, Bella!" and "Stop worrying, you big baby. What do you think we are, a bunch of vampires? Just be yourself."

"Easier said than done, Alice," I groaned.

"Nonsense. How about we meet for lunch in a few? I can help assuage your fears on the evil Cullen clan, mwahahahaha." She did her best impression of an evil vampire laugh, but it came across more like The Count from Sesame Street.

"You can be really odd sometimes, Alice, but actually, that sounds really nice. Thank you. I need to be back by late afternoon though. Edward is taking me out on our first official date tonight." I blushed as I said the words and couldn't fight back an enormous smile as I thought back to the conversation he and I had the previous night.

_"I really wish I could be with you tonight, Bella. Fuck, I really miss you." His voice was strained and I could hear the ache his heart felt in his words._

"Mmm... I miss you too, sweetie," I hummed. "This week has been so hectic and I just can't wait to be in your arms again. In my happy place."

"I'll be back in town tomorrow afternoon," he said, soothingly, caressing me with his silken words.

"That's not soon enough." I was pouting. I was seriously pouting, and I didn't care. I missed my Edward.

"How about I take you out tomorrow evening? We can spend the rest of the night together, and then head to my parents house the next morning. What do you say, love?"

"Well, Edward Cullen, are you finally asking me out on a date? It's about damn time. I was beginning to worry you didn't want to be seen with me in public," I joked.

"On the contrary, Ms. Swan. I want to parade you around all over town. Maybe hire a skywriter to fly over Seattle and write 'Edward loves Bella._" I could hear the playfulness in his tone, but his voice turned husky and deep as he continued, "And then later, I'm gonna make you scream my name so loud the entire building will know you're mine."_

My eyes closed of their own volition and I swear I could feel his breath on my ear through the phone. My body gave a shiver and I swallowed thickly before answering him rather breathlessly, "Well then, it's a date."

"Bella, helloooo!" I'd completely lost myself in last night's memories that I'd forgotten I was currently on the phone with Alice.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Alice. I, uh - " Holy crap, I was just imagining having sex with Edward while I was on the phone with his sister. That's just kinda icky, right?

"You were probably fantasizing about jumping on my brother's dick, I know." _Well, at least it's not awkward for her_, I thought to myself.

Alice continued, "Anyway, what I was trying to ask you was, do you know the Bistro on Second Ave? Do you want to meet there?"

"I don't think I've ever been there, but I know the place you're talking about. Sounds great."

Now that my plans with Alice were in place, I decided I should probably do something with my hair and face, seeing as how my hair was still in a towel from after my shower, and I was sporting my favorite purple bathrobe and fuzzy slippers.

With a swift brush of the hair, I pulled it back into a loose bun at the base of my neck. I brushed on some mineral powder and mascara, leaving the blush untouched - because let's face it, I really didn't need any extra chemical enhancement in the rouge department.

A pair of loose-fitting jeans, a plain white tee and a dusty rose-colored cardigan later, I was ready to head out and meet Alice.

~x~

I found her sitting in a booth by the window, a bottle of Pellegrino already ordered for the table. She was visibly vibrating in her seat with the most radiant smile I'd ever seen. I might've been temporarily blinded by the gleam of her sparkling white teeth.

She burst out of the booth like a rocket when she realized I'd walked in the door and spotted her. She ran at me fast and furious, nearly knocking the wind out of me as her pint sized figure slammed into me.

"BELLA! I'm so happy to see you again! Oh gosh, you're even prettier than I remember. Edward really is a lucky sonofabitch, oh, not that our mother is a bitch. Far from it. Esme is wonderful and I know she's going to love you when you meet tomorrow and the whole family really is excited to meet you. Rosalie has been asking me questions nonstop ever since she found out about you, and don't get me started on Emmett - " She'd been talking a mile a minute and I was still trying to catch my breath from her shoulder acquainting itself with my ribcage.

"Alice, breathe, please. We have all of lunch to talk about this," I joked.

"I know, I know, I'm just so excited to finally have my family complete, you know? I mean, Emmett found Rosalie, I found Jasper and now Edward has found you. I just know you're going to love being a part of our family."

"I think you're getting a tad bit ahead of yourself there, Ali. We've only been together a week. That hardly qualifies me as being a member of your family."

"You don't know our family, Bella. We support each other through thick and thin. It's so obvious to all of us how in love with you Edward is. Even if it has only been a week. His love for you is our love too." Alice emphasized her point by giving me a bone crushing hug, but at least it was a quick one.

"Alice, I- I don't know what to say." And I really didn't. I was pretty speechless. Thankfully Alice understood and just nodded with a knowing smile and made a gesture as if to say "forget about it."

"Now let's eat! I'm starving!" And she led me over to our booth and poured me a glass of sparkling water.

The waiter came around moments later and we ordered our lunch. I thought I should eat something light, considering I had eaten a bagel loaded with cream cheese not too long ago, and I had no idea what Edward's plans were for dinner, so I ordered the seared ahi over mixed greens with a wasabi vinaigrette. Alice ordered a cup of lobster bisque, and a chicken salad sandwich on croissant with a side of french fries.

We made some idle chitchat about our respective weeks at work. She told me a horror story about a woman who came in for a bikini wax after she had _tried_ to do it herself at home. Evidently she had hickey-like bruises all over her vag, with wild tufts of hair sprouting out at random places. It was a complete disaster.

"Why women think they can do it themselves is beyond me," she said, shaking her head in exasperation.

Our food was delivered and we ate in relative silence for the first few minutes, savoring our delicious bounty. Alice's meal looked like it was enough to feed two large men, but she attacked it with vigor. I've never seen such a little person pack in that much food. She probably needed all that extra fuel to power whatever it was going on inside her body that made her vibrate like she did.

"So," Alice started, "you're nervous about meeting the family." It wasn't a question.

"Well, of course, Alice. I mean, I'm ridiculously in love with your brother, but this is all so new. For Pete's sake, we're just going out on our first date tonight and I'm supposed to meet the entire family tomorrow?" I was officially having a mini freakout. _So this is what it feels like to completely lose it,_ I thought.

I realized my panic was reaching threat-level orange, so I inhaled and exhaled slowly and regained my right mind.

"I just don't want to do anything embarrassing that might mess up what we have. In case you haven't noticed, Alice, I'm a complete spazz. Add to that the fact that I hate being the center of attention, and all eyes are going to be on me, judging me, questioning me. That's a lot of fucking pressure!"

"Bella, my brother loves you, and you love him." A smile appeared on my face, and a sense of calm came over me as I thought about Edward's feelings for me, and my love for Edward. "That's all that really matters." She spoke so calmly and sincerely, I almost wondered if the waiter slipped a sedative into her soup. "My family just wants the chance to get to know the woman whom Edward fell in love with. There are no prerequisites that you need to meet to make us happy, or standards that they're expecting you to adhere to. All they want is the opportunity to fall in love with you too. That's it."

I still had some lingering doubts, but I really wanted to believe her. "Thank you, Ali. I just get so wrapped up in my own head sometimes, and I create self-inflicted drama where there needn't be any."

"Trust me, Bella. The only thing you have to worry about tomorrow is Emmett asking you to pull his finger. Whatever you do, don't do it. Seriously, you've been warned." Alice's laughter sounded so effervescent and carefree. It was very refreshing. "I love my brother, but he has no sense of personal boundaries. He perpetually acts like a child, which kinda works for him since he's an elementary school teacher. Rosalie is the perfect complement to his boisterous nature. She's the only one, aside from Esme, who can keep Em somewhat tamed," Alice said as she continued to fill me in on bits and pieces of information about the family.

She told me that Rosalie and Emmett had been together ever since high school. Em used to be quite a player, until one day a buxom blond caught his eye as she was changing a tire in the school parking lot. Emmett offered up his help to the damsel in distress, figuring he'd score some points, and Rose promptly told him to go to hell and proceeded to change the tire with ease. Emmett was quite impressed and spent the entire next week trying to get Rosalie to give him the time of day. He even went to school in a dress, trying to garner her attention. Eventually, after Emmett held the school's PA system hostage and sang "All by Myself", she relented and agreed to go on a date with him. The rest is history.

They have a four year old daughter, Adele, who according to Alice, has her mother's looks and her father's mischievous personality. She's been the jewel of the family and is just too precious for words. Alice made a special point to tell me how much Edward adores Adele, and vice versa.

My ladybits started doing the conga at the mental image I'd conjured up of Edward playing and dancing around with a little girl in tow. Though, she didn't have blond hair, such as Adele. No, the little girl in my daydream had wavy, auburn locks, and piercing green eyes, with a smile that lifted slightly more on the left side in a sassy smirk.

We'd been sitting in the booth for close to an hour after the waiter had cleared our plates. Alice paid the entire check, after we argued over it for about five minutes. That girl always gets her way, I think.

I said goodbye to Alice, giving her a big hug and thanked her for her encouragement, promising to see her the following morning.

After hopping into my car, I paused once more thinking about Edward and the possible future that we have together. I really needed to calm the fuck down, and I knew it. Alice was right. We loved each other, and for now, that's all that matters. We will figure the rest out as we go along.

It really was an exciting prospect when I stopped to think about it; the possibilities. Maybe we'd actually beat the odds and get our happily ever after. Maybe we'd end up married with a little girl to call our own, and maybe even an Edward Jr.

Maybe.

The sound of a horn blaring in my direction pulled me from my thoughts. It took me a moment to realize that I'd just been sitting in my car with the ignition turned on, causing the driver waiting for my parking space to become very irritated with me. I put the car into gear and headed home to get ready for my evening out with Edward.

When I arrived home, I walked in on two very needy kitties. They were all over my feet as I stumbled inside, clumsily closing my apartment door. I wasn't quite sure it latched, but figured I'd lock it up after I said hello to my babies. I had plenty of time to get ready for tonight, I could easily take a few moments to sit on the sofa and snuzzle them. Bishop took his rightful place on my chest, while Cecilia curled up into my left side. She'd always favored the left. I didn't know why, but I'd always theorized that it had something to do with the sound of my heartbeat. I liked to think that it was soothing to her.

As I sat there giving the pussies some love, I mentally mulled over the contents of my closet, wondering what in the heck I was even going to wear tonight. It occurred to me that I had no idea what Edward had planned for us, so I didn't know which occasion to dress for. I finally settled on my favorite LBD, because if there's one thing that I'd learned, it's that you can never go wrong with a little black dress and some heels.

Excited at knowing what I'd be wearing, I hurried into my bedroom, plucked out my dress from the closet and paired it with some black patent leather stilettos. I didn't want to get any makeup on my dress so I set it off to the side and put on my sexiest black, sheer-lace bra and matching cheekies. I slipped on the shoes to break them in for the evening, turned on some music and whisked off into the bathroom to touch up my hair and makeup.

My hair was actually being cooperative tonight, and I was so very grateful. It hung in soft waves around my face as I spread my legs wide to get my balance and leaned over the bathroom counter to touch up my face. I'd been so focused on my makeup application that I hadn't noticed anyone coming into my room. I had just put the finishing touches on my smokey-eyes, when I felt a presence behind me.

I panicked for just a moment, wondering how someone got into my apartment. I always lock my door. And then I remembered the cats being all over me as I walked into the apartment. I was about to scream when I heard the voice I'd been missing for too many days growl in my ear.

"Don't. Fucking. Move," he said, bending over me, fanning his breath along the shell of my ear. His body towered over my own as I was still bent over the countertop, gooseflesh broke out all over my body as his domineering words washed over me.

Edward had pressed his very hard and very rigid cock against my cheekie covered ass. My breathing became quick and shallow as I felt his hands come around and cup my breasts. One of his hands slid down my body to the curve of my ass.

His tone was curt and dark as he spoke into my ear. "Well-well, Ms. Swan, don't you find yourself in a, shall we say, compromising position?" Intensity was rolling off of him in waves. I knew I was in no real danger of course, but there was something so... surreal... about what was happening right now. It was a huge fucking turn on that he walked in on me in only my lingerie, and even more so that he'd have this... dark and dominant response. He grabbed for my shoulders in an attempt to get me standing upright, my back flat against his chest as I felt him breathing heavily, but my knees were hardly stable enough to keep me standing. Thankfully Edward was doing his part to hold me up.

"I shouldn't be in here right now, Isabella." His words dripped like acid in my ear. "Do you know why?"

All I could do was whimper and shake my head 'no', but it did me no good.

"Answer me," he said as his nose skimmed the expanse of skin from my chin to the curve of my shoulder.

"N-nn-no. I d-don't know why," I managed to croak out in a breathy tone that more than showed my desire for what he was currently doing to me. He bit into the meaty flesh of my shoulder and I cried out a sinful moan of pleasure. "Please," I begged him, "please tell me."

He laughed, but it held no humor.

"Tell me, Isabella," The way he was using my name had sent me into a frenzy. "Do you make a habit of walking around your apartment with the door unlocked _and open_ in your fucking underwear?" Still holding my breast in his left hand, his right slapped against my fleshy bottom causing me to bray like a donkey, and made me wetter than seal. "Anyone could have walked in here, sweetheart, and taken advantage of what's _mine." _He emphasized his point by cupping his hand against my drowning pussy. I could tell that underneath it all, this was no act. Edward was genuinely upset that I'd left myself vulnerable.

His eyes bored into mine through the reflection of the mirror and they slowly shifted down to my heaving chest. When the mirror showed nothing past my waist, he took a step back continuing his perusal. I watched his gaze travel down my body, taking in my scantily clad form. His eyes bugged and his breath caught as he finally got to my stilettos. When he was done eye fucking me, he slid and arm around my waist and pulled me roughly into him.

His nose took a moment to sniff my hair, and then he continued. "As I was saying, I shouldn't be in here right now, because your door should have been fucking _locked_, Isabella. Yet, here I am." He once again thrust his ginormous erection into the small of my back.

I was no longer capable of forming words. Strangled moans and guttural groans were all I was able to muster. Edward's fingers stroked me slowly, and tantalizingly, over the flimsy lace fabric of my panties, completely at odds with his rough demeanor.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bella. You're so fucking wet." His head fell to rest against my shoulder and I swear he whimpered, and for just a moment, his facade crumbled. But, only for a moment. The next time he spoke, his voice was cold as ice once again. "Would you get this wet for just anyone, Isabella? Would you present yourself in this way, bent over and spread wide, for just any man that might happen to wander in here?"

"No, Edward," I spoke with more conviction than I thought I had in me. "You're the only one who makes my body react this way, the only one who can touch me like this and leave me wanting for more."

"And why is that?" He demanded, biting and sucking on my earlobe.

"Because I'm yours, Edward. Because I give myself to _you_, completely."

A growl erupted from Edward's chest and he bent me over the counter of my vanity. I heard the sound of his zipper coming down, followed quickly by the whoosh of his pants falling to the floor. He pushed aside the fabric of my cheekies, thrusting his fingers in my pussy to make sure I was ready for him. His eyes sought mine in the mirror, and I caught the subtle lift of his eyebrow, asking me if it was okay to continue.

"Yesssss," I moaned out in assurance and then suddenly he was at my entrance, slowly entering my body, stretching me, filling me. It was too slow and too fast at the same time. I wanted to savor the feel of him behind me, but I wanted to feel that slightly uncomfortable expansion of my body as it welcomed his.

My entire being was on fire as Edward firmly held me face-down against the counter-top, thrusting fast and furious into me. I was grateful for the smooth, cool feel of the cheap formica covering the flat surface. My breath created a fog across the mirror that was merely inches from my mouth. Both of our moans mingling and echoing off of the tile bathroom walls. I was unable to discern who was making what sound. We were our own symphony, making our own music, blending and harmonizing as one.

Edward's hand found its way back to my pussy, circling the flesh around my clit, but never quite making contact where I wanted it. He was punishing me, of course, and it was _maddening_. I was going out of my mind with need. My desire for him was just through the fucking roof and I screamed out incoherent babble, moaning and begging for him to give me that sweet release that I craved so badly.

"Fuck, Bella," Only because I was in the throes of ecstacy did it escape me that he was back to calling me Bella. "Listening to your fucking dirty mouth is such a fucking turn-on, baby."

I was back to whimpers because Edward had finally given in to my persistent pleading, and ground his fingers against that oh-so-pleasurable button of nerves. My muscles locked up and I could feel myself climbing higher and higher until suddenly I was in free-fall. The world around us ceased to exist. There was only Edward and I, and this feeling of complete euphoric perfection. I fluttered around Edward's cock, which never faltered in pumping in and out of me. I moaned out his name, riding wave after blissful wave of pleasure. Moments later, the thrusting ceased, and with a cry of my name, Edward came inside of me before falling against me in a heap on the bathroom counter.

We rested there for several moments before Edward gently kissed the spot between my shoulder blades, stood upright and separated his body from mine, but pulling me back into his chest.

"Bella, love, I didn't hurt you at all, did I?" He turned me around in his arms so that we faced one another and kissed my forehead before gazing into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

I gave him a sly, lazy grin before I leaned closer to his mouth and softly grazed my tongue across his bottom lip before taking it in my teeth and pulling him toward me. "Is that all you got?" I whispered against his mouth as I released his lip and looked directly at him. His eyes flashed black, his hair in complete disarray, and he looked back at me with a wicked gleam in his eye. Seriously, he'd never looked sexier and I felt a twinge of warmth between my legs once again.

"That was just the warm-up, Isabella." Edward crushed his mouth to mine, and picked me up, carrying me into the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and looked around the room. I saw a smirk linger on his lips as he spotted something that made him very happy. Seconds later he had the tie to my robe wrapped around my wrists and bound to the headboard. He hovered above me loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt slowly, looking positively hungry with desire. "Now, tell me, baby. Where do you keep all those wonderful toys?"

_Fuck. Me. _This was turning out to be one hell of a date.

~x~

**AN2: So? Do you like a darker Rubward? I know I do! Review and let me know! I have the next couple of chapters planned out, so hopefully it won't be another month between updates. Thanks for sticking with me though, lovies!**


	13. Chapter 13 The ToyBox: BPOV EPOV

**AN: Um... Hello? I know it's been ages, but I have a little ditty for you. I recently got a review that said UPDATE OR DIE (yes all caps, it was scary!) so I figured I should give you guys something. It's not much, and it's purely smut. No plot progression whatsoever, but I hope you enjoy. I picked up where we left off in the last chapter. This has not been beta'd or read by anyone else, so all errors have me to blame. I just sorta threw this together so I apologize for any blatant mistakes.**

**I hope everyone has a very safe and happy holiday!**

**SM owns the characters, I own an eroscillator.**

~x~

_"Now, tell me, baby. Where do you keep all those wonderful toys?"_

BPOV

He sat straddling my waist, hovering over me with the most delicious smirk playing across his perfect lips.

Holy fuck. Was he kidding me right now? Edward just fucked me six ways til Sunday and now he has me bound and threatening the use of sexcessories?

_Jackpot!_

My heart beat thunderously behind my ribcage. This had been a fantasy of mine for far too long. To be incapable of control, to be completely laid out for my lover, for my body to be his playground. My breathing accelerated and my excitement was growing by the second.

"Nightstand, bottom drawer, yellow bag." I frantically instructed, my chest heaving.

"Well-well. Somebody sounds a little too eager. Perhaps I'll draw this out, hmm?" Edward grinned at the pained expression that must have crossed my face. "Let's see what you've been keeping from me, sweetheart."

Edward's eyes bugged when he pulled out the bag and saw the quantity of the contents threatening to spill out. _That's right, Eddie boy, I'm no novice. _I purred internally. It may have been seven years, but that didn't mean I didn't add to my arsenal.

Very slowly he withdrew the contents one at a time: a blindfold, condoms, warming lubricant, gel lubricant, flavored lubricant, a purple g-spot dildo, a rabbit, a double vibrator, Ben-Wa balls, a small rubber flogger, a harness for said purple g-spot dildo, a small pouch, and then he found it, my baby...

The Eroscillator.

~x~

EPOV

Christ, this woman was perfect. I started pulling things from her toy box one by one. It was never-ending, like it was Mary fucking Poppins' carpet bag or some shit like that. I couldn't believe Bella, my Bella, had such a deviant side.

My cock was rock hard and weeping with anticipation. It started out tame enough: a few bottles of lube, condoms, blindfold, dildo, vibrator. Pretty standard thus far and nothing I hadn't come across before.

Then I pulled out a double penetration vibe. *Jaw drop* _Christ Almighty, the fun I can have with that. _

The rubber Ben-Wa balls were another pleasant surprise and I'd set those aside for later.

Then shit started looking downright kinky. She had a fucking flogger and - _some sort of harness? Where and what does that go with?_

There was a pouch full of little trinkets that looked like attachments, but for what?

The last thing to emerge from her secret stash was the craziest looking... thing. It was a copper-colored looking rocket -or was it an electric toothbrush?- with a long, extremely long, extension cord. There was something attached to the top that looked like a rubber marshmallow. _That explains the bag of attachments, _I mused, but I still didn't know what in the world it was.

"Bella," my voice was thick and gravelly. "What in the fuck is this... thing?"

She smiled coyly, her eyes dark and full of desire, "It's my eroscillator," she paused to lick her lips. "And it can bring me to orgasm in under sixty seconds, Edward." The sexual energy around us was crackling with electricity.

I shot her a look letting her know I planned to test her claims. Her resulting smile told me I was going to be in for the night of my life.

I needed a moment to envision my plan of attack. Here I had my beauty laid out before me, disheveled from our last encounter just waiting for my next move. If only I knew what that was.

I bought some time and grabbed the blindfold, fitting it over her eyes snugly and double checking her wrists to ensure she was securely restrained. "Rest those pretty eyes, my love. Just feel." My sudden kiss took her by surprise, but she soon returned it with equal, if not greater, passion.

My hand cupped around her breast, palming it, causing Bella to moan and squirm. With her eyes covered she had no warning of my teeth biting down to tease and tug at her taut, dusky nipple. I washed my tongue over the sting, soothing away the pain so that only pleasure remained.

"Ungfh, Edward. More, baby. I need more. Inside me. I need you inside me," her words coming out in broken pants.

"All in due time, my love." She shuddered as the words from my mouth danced across her ear, feeling every touch no matter how feather light.

My tongue swiped across each nipple in turn before blowing on them, the cold air causing them to pebble. Within seconds I had her left breast in my mouth, my warmth encompassing her as my right hand flicked and pinched her right peak.

Bella was putty in my hands, it hardly seemed fair. I hadn't even begun to use any of the fun items in pandora's box here. I removed myself completely from Bella's body, leaving her wanting for more as I turned to examine the contents more closely.

"Shh, Bella," I cooed as she voiced her frustration of my sudden abandonment. "I promise not to make you wait one moment longer than necessary." Still keeping her on her toes, I took a long, languid lick up her luscious wet lips. Her hips bucking up into my face with such force it was almost comical.

Almost.

In reality it was fucking hot as hell to have her so responsive to my touch.

I picked up the double penetration vibe contemplating it's role in our festivities however I quickly dismissed the idea, owing to the fact that I wanted to be the one to penetrate that barrier, not some second rate piece of shit silicon. Not tonight anyway...

My eyes roamed over the faux black leather straps of the harness. Not able to figure out where it was worn, I asked Bella. Nothing could have prepared me for her response.

"It's a face harness. See the purple dildo? That fits inside and then you..." Her voice dropped, whether in embarrassment or desire, I couldn't be sure, but she soon found her resolve. "And then you strap it around your head."

Silence fell around me like a blanket, and my mind reeled a million miles a minute.

_I can fuck her with my face, _my brain screamed.

"Yes, baby. Fuck me with your face."

I must have yelled that out loud. Jesus fuck that would be a sight. My eyes locked on her pussy as I facefuck her into oblivion, watching her every quiver and tremble. A haze of lust and want and need washed over me as scenario after scenario played out in my head. This was something completely new to me, and I couldn't wait to dive right in. _Heh. Muff-dive right in..._

I wanted to get started, however I still had questions.

"And the eroscillator, is it? What do you normally do with that?"

"See that white attachment? It's probably already on, it's my favorite... I usually play with that over my clit while fucking one of my vibrators."

A string of profanities left my mouth as I envisioned Bella splayed out across her bed working herself over in a private show just for me. Seriously, my dick is now a steel fucking rod.

"Sixty seconds?" I questioned.

Her response was barely a whispering hiss "Or less."

With my plan in place, I quickly plugged in the eroscipeen thing, donned the harness embracing my kinky side, and grabbed a bottle of lube. I couldn't tell you which one, I wouldn't be bothered by such trivialities. I stroked the dildo, now protruding from over my mouth, coating it in lubricant.

I positioned myself between her bent legs, savoring and prolonging the moment until neither of us could take it anymore. Being forced to breathe through my nose I inhaled Bella's arousal and nearly came right there. She smelled so fucking sexy. To be able to smell and not taste was going to be torture for me.

Bella's pleas and moans never ceased as I slowly brought the tip of the silicon cock against her entrance. She was so eager and willing and trusting. God, I loved her.

Ever so slowly I pushed into her, her scent overwhelming me. My arms snaked around her legs, resting on her abdomen holding her pelvis in place. The angle was a bit awkward so I pulled out, much to Bella's dismay, and grabbed a pillow.

I tapped Bella's ass and instinctively she lifted her hips allowing me to rest the pillow under her sweet, supple flesh.

"Perfect," I mumbled, though I'm not sure it was intelligible

Sliding in was much easier this time, and Bella seemed to appreciate the new position as well.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good," Bella yelled out as she pulled on her wrist restraints, no doubt wanting to pull me all the way into her as she rode my face.

My fingers danced across her tits as I pinched and rolled her nips between my fingers. Her frenzy increasing as she wrapped her legs around my head trying her hardest to control the rhythm of my face thrusting into her. I could feel her arousal creating a sheen on my nose and cheeks.

Blindly reaching for the eroscillator, I turned it on. The quiet hum filled the air and Bella begged and pleaded for it. I pulled out once again so I could see her reaction to the sensation. I held it just above her clit, teasing and taunting as she attempted to raise her hips up into it, but I was ready for that, and raised it slightly higher and out of her reach.

Finally I made contact and Bella screamed louder than I'd ever heard her before, hips bucking and swirling with frantic need. Wanting to put her proclamations to the test, I slipped two fingers into her drenched, slick pussy and pumped in and out at a furious speed.

"Yes, Edward, fuck yes. Oh, God, I'm going to c-c-cum!"

And she did.

Holy shit her muscles were contracting faster and harder that I've ever felt before. This little device was fucking amazing. I've never seen a woman come so instantaneously before in my life as her pussy clenched around my lucky fingers.

I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to be inside of her, wanting her walls to milk me dry. I scaled her body, the rubber cock still strapped to my face, eager to plunge into her and take what's mine. This has been the most incredible, enlightening sexual experience, and the fact that I was engaging in it with Bella made it all the more fuckawesome.

Once my body was aligned with my beauty's my fingers entwined with hers and I thrust inside her soaking wet snatch. Her warmth surrounded me and I was in fucking heaven. Bella's face was blushed with passion and I would give anything to be able to kiss her right now, but alas I could not.

Needing to look into her eyes I ripped off the blindfold. My eyes found hers as I kept up a steady rhythm, in, out, in, out. I felt the familiar tingling in my balls as my desire was threatening to let loose. This was going to be short and sweet, but I simply could not hold out much longer.

Bella looked up at me, her beautiful wide brown eyes sparkling with mischief before she opened her mouth and took the dildo in her mouth, lapping at her own juices. Sucking. Licking. Moaning. The sight was fucking hot and I imagined watching her suck herself off of my own glistening cock.

My cries were muffled as I came long and hard, my cum streaming inside of her tight pussy as I continued to ride out my orgasm. Bella's mouth still lapped and sucked at the purple phallus as she rocketed toward another orgasm herself, before she popped it out of her mouth. A wide, satisfied grin fell across her face.

I wasted no time in ripping the straps from my head and crashed my mouth against hers, tasting her essence on her tongue. After what seemed like minutes, and maybe it was, we separated our mouths and looked lovingly into one another's eyes.

"Fucking Christ, Bella, I love you so much. Jesus that was amazing." I kissed her forehead as I untied her wrists from the headboard kissing each one to soothe away any pain she might have. As much as I love the sight of her bound and at my mercy, I don't want her to suffer needlessly.

"I love you, too, Edward. So much. I can honestly say that I've never had that much fun with my eroscillator before. I've only ever used it for solo work, but I could get used to this, too."

"Oh trust me, we will be doing a LOT more of that, baby. But what do you say we get cleaned up and get something to eat? I don't know about you, but I've worked up quite an appetite."

She nodded her agreement and we left her bed a tangled, sweaty heap.

"Oh and Bella?" I grabbed the Ben-Wa balls and tossed them to her. "Put these in. I'm not quite finished with you for the night."

~x~

**AN2: So? Did you enjoy Bella's deviant side? Feel free to share your love, hate, or disappointment in a review. Now that you all know what toys reside in **_**my**_** toy box, tell me, what's your favorite sexcessory? As always, thanks for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14 The Cullens: BPOV

**AN: Here we go again! Are you ready to meet the Cullens? I thought so. Enjoy!**

**SM owns the characters, I own a box of popsicles.**

~x~

BPOV

"Bella, would you please calm down? Everything will be fine, it's just brunch." I couldn't stop fidgeting as he turned onto his parents' street. "And please stop gnawing on your lip, I happen to be quite fond of it," Edward added, reaching over he swept his thumb along my tender lower lip and soothed the raw flesh. He was always so gentle with me. _Well, except for last night, _I thought as I felt the need to squeeze my legs together to soothe the ache I felt thinking back on the previous evening.

_By the time Edward had thoroughly finished working my body beyond oblivion again... and again..., we had missed our reservation time at the restaurant. We opted instead to go out for drinks and dancing. But first a much needed stop at the local greasy spoon for a quick bite to eat needing to replenish our carbohydrates after burning all of those calories earlier._

_We had the quirkiest bartender, Riley, and whoa that boy was hot. Of course he thought the same thing about Edward and spent the night sending shy glances his way, and jealous glares my way_. _Not that I could blame him for wanting a piece of that. Edward wasn't the least bit uncomfortable as he joked back and forth with him. I'm pretty sure he was purposely flirting in order to get better service, but I'm not one to judge; our drinks never ran dry._

_Edward led me out onto the dance floor and quickly became intimately acquainted with my two left feet, meanwhile he danced with grace and ease. I wanted nothing more than to move that effortlessly along with him. Edward was an attentive partner however, and by the end of the night, our bodies moved as one and I no longer felt awkward and bumbling on the dance floor._

_As the night carried on and the cocktails flowed freely, our movements became more frantic, and much less graceful. Edward pulled me into a dark corner where we proceeded to grind on one another while we made out like drunken teenagers. It was getting harder and harder, (as Edward became harder and harder) to keep myself from ripping off his pants, lifting up my dress, and riding him across the dance floor. Eventually the two of us were so incredibly jazzed up that we agreed to call it a night and head back to Edward's before we were arrested for public indecency. Whatever, it would have been totally worth it._

_After a car ride that took forever, we finally arrived at his building, slightly tipsy - well, Edward was slightly tipsy, I was flat out drunk - and fully charged with sexual energy. Spending the evening drinking, dancing, and rubbing up against this fuckhot, smoldering man had my girly bits positively undulating with desire for him. I couldn't climb on him fast enough._

_It appeared that Edward shared my thoughts and we made out as we rode the elevator up to the penthouse, as we stumbled down the hallway, and as we entered the apartment. Somehow we managed to make it to the bed, but not without leaving a trail of clothing behind in our sexual wake._

_Our love-making wasn't slow or delicate, nor was it the rough and rugged rendezvous we engaged in earlier in the evening, but it was exactly what it needed to be at that moment._

_We fell asleep in a sweaty, rumpled heap on the bed, contented smiles on our faces, and slept peacefully until morning._

"Lebba, baby? Are you okay?" Edward looked at me with his soulful green eyes filled with concern.

"Hmm?" I asked, slipping from my little daydream and focused once again on the beautiful man beside me. "Oh fine, I'm fine." Edward reached for my hand and brought it up to his lips, slowly brushing them across my knuckles.

"Baby, I know you're nervous, but no matter what, I love you and nothing that could happen over the next few hours could ever change that." He moved his hand up to the back of my neck and slowly massaged the muscles at the base of my head, all the while keeping his eyes on the road. The man was truly gifted.

A huge breath escaped my lungs and the tension that had been building in my shoulders seemed to dissipate at Edward's loving words and gentle touches.

Before I knew it, we pulled into a beautiful gated community surrounded by lush green foliage and artfully designed landscape. Someone was obviously paid a lot of money to create such a beautiful aesthetic.

Edward reminded me for the millionth time that I had nothing to worry about as we walked up to the front door, which opened upon our arrival. Alice came bounding out and wrapped me in a fierce hug, taking my breath away. She grabbed my hand pulling me inside, all the while giving me a pep talk, doing her best to put me at ease. Her words were coming out a mile a minute and she was making my head spin. She led me into the kitchen offering me my choice of brunch cocktail - mimosa or bloody mary - of which I chose the latter. I preferred my vegetables served with a side of vodka.

Alice led us into the Cullens' very spacious, yet homey living room as she announced my arrival to the rest of the family, all of whom were sitting quietly and doing their very best to look like they weren't just dying to jump up and greet the object of Edward's affections. Sensing my nerves, Edward protectively wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me snugly into his side and he kissed the top of my head. It was so very comforting and exactly what I needed in that moment.

Looking at the faces of Edward's family and their wide, eager eyes, I let a quiet giggle escape my lips which worked to ease some of the tension I'd been holding in since our arrival. Everyone looked so very friendly - _and beautiful - _damn, this was a good-looking family.

All eyes were on me as we entered the spacious room, but oddly enough their not-so-subtle assessments weren't as scrutinizing as I'd feared they would be. I still had butterflies in my stomach, sure, but I didn't have the urge to flee, running screaming for the hills and never looking back, which might have been a recurring scenario that played out many times in my head on the drive over here.

I gave a shy wave and a soft "hello" and a beautiful woman who didn't look a day over thirty-five held her arms open in welcome. Her caramel candy colored hair fell in elegant waves across her shoulders, and her smile could not have been more gracious.

"Edward, sweetheart." She ushered us over and gave her son a tight squeeze before turning to look at me. She gave me an appraising look and smiled warmly at me. "And Bella, it's so lovely to finally meet you, dear. I'm Esme and I'm so very pleased that you've joined our family today."

She wrapped me in a soft, warm hug. I'm not quite sure I'd ever been hugged quite like this before. Like a mother hugs a daughter. Renee gave me plenty of hugs, but there was something so... _maternal _about the way Esme embraced me. She smelled like cinnamon, and cookies, and love. With one final squeeze the rest of my fears, worries, and insecurities just melted away.

"Thank you, Esme. Edward speaks so highly of both you and Dr. Cullen," I said gesturing to Edward's father who was now walking toward us.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he said giving me a megawatt smile showcasing his pearly whites. Carlisle was an extremely attractive man and I could only hope that Edward would age as gracefully as his parents. _Uh, getting a little ahead of yourself there, Bella... _

Alice took it upon herself to continue the introductions. "Bella," she sang as she joined a very handsome, wavy blonde-haired man who could only be her husband, "this is my Jasper!" She said with such pride and love in her voice.

Jasper flashed a lopsided grin my direction and laid on the southern charm as he introduced himself as the formal Texan that he is, complete with a bow as he bent to kiss my hand. I could just picture a younger Jasper and Edward palling around as cocky teenagers, both of them probably having to beat the ladies off with a stick. _Hmm... Edward with a stick... maybe a flogger and... Oh right, now's not the time..._

Once Jasper and I had finished with the pleasantries Emmett came barreling toward me and gripped me tightly around the waist, picking me up in the process as he welcomed me with a big bear hug. My feet were still off the ground as I managed to squeak out, "You must be Emmett."

"The one and only!" His voice boomed like a canon, and I couldn't help but take an instant liking to Edward's younger brother. "And this is my beautiful wife Rosalie, and our daughter Adele." The pride in his eyes radiated as he introduced his wife and daughter.

Rosalie was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever met. She was all long legs, blonde tresses, ruby lips and violet eyes, perfectly groomed from head to toe. Her smile was warm and inviting as she stretched out her free hand in welcome while the other held her daughter effortlessly. Adele was the spitting image of her mother with her curly blonde hair, but her dimples definitely came from Emmett along with that mischievous spark in her eyes that told me her daddy would be wielding a shotgun once this little lady started dating.

Having been introduced to the entire family I was very much at ease as we continued to make small talk while Esme saw to the final preparations for brunch. Edward never left my side and the expression on his face was joyous as he joked around with his family. He really thought highly of them, that much was clear.

Just before Esme announced that brunch was served true to Alice's warning Emmett didn't disappoint and asked me to pull his finger.

"Oh, Emmett, we both know you're going to fart whether or not I pull your finger, so let's skip the pretense, OK?" That said, I gave him a playful wink and looked at Edward who was beaming at my playful banter with his brother.

Emmett howled in laughter before saying, "I like you, Bella, there's no bullshitting you," and farted loudly. "Let's Eat!"

Rosalie playfully smacked him on the arm whispering "manners, Emmett," as Esme ushered us all into the dining room where I eyed the spread before me. There was just so much food. Quiche, a bowl of mixed berries with freshly-whipped cream, smoked salmon, croissants, danishes, bagels with cream cheese, a platter of imported meats and cheeses, prosciutto wrapped melon, and a tray of fresh veggies and hummus.

"This all looks so amazing. I hope you didn't go to all this trouble just for me."

"Nonsense, dear. It was no trouble," Esme said showing me to my seat.

Brunch was absolutely delicious. With every passing minute I grew more and more at ease, eating and talking comfortably amongst Edward's family. He was right, they were all perfectly lovely and I really did have nothing to worry about.

Our bellies were full and Edward excused us from the table explaining that he wanted to give me a tour of the house. And by 'give me a tour of the house,' of course he meant 'take me to his bedroom so we could make-out'.

And make-out we did. It started innocently enough, a kiss here a nibble there. Hands roaming freely across one another's bodies.

Edward was focusing on his favorite spot on my neck just below my ear. He knew it caused a frenzy within me every time. I gasped as he made a move to pull up my skirt and pull down my panties. "Edward, we can't fuck in your parents house while your entire family is waiting for us downstairs!" I half whispered with exasperation. "Have you any shame?"

Edward made a scene of checking his pockets and looking behind himself. "Nope, no shame here. I must have left it back at the condo." He grinned and made another move toward me, pinning me against his bed, his fingers nearing my center. I tried to resist. No really, I did. It's just that Edward was so much better at persuading than I was at resisting.

Before I knew it, he'd entered me, filling me to the hilt. I kept my mouth glued to his, afraid that I would belt out unsavory noises for the whole house to hear. The last thing I needed was for them to know what we were really doing up here. A few moments later we were sweaty and panting, but fully satisfied... at least for the time being. I'm not sure I'd ever get enough of this man.

After searching for my panties, which in Edward's haste to remove them had been flung onto his desk-lamp, I used my fingers to comb through my hair in an effort to look like I hadn't just been fucked in my boyfriend's parents' house before going back downstairs to join the rest of his family.

Alice handed me another bloody mary and we all sat in the living room and spent the next hour chatting about work, hobbies etc. Carlisle asked about my family and I explained that I was a single child of divorced parents; how I was raised mainly by Charlie and that my mom is a free spirit. I found out that Esme was the genius behind the landscape design that I admired so much as we entered the neighborhood. I knew she was a designer and that she was responsible for the aesthetic of_ The Esme,_ but her talents extended way beyond that of interior design.

As we prepared to say our goodbyes all the cocktails I drank were starting to talk to me. I figured I should use the bathroom before we started our drive back to the condo. Like an idiot I asked where it was.

"Didn't my son show you where the restrooms were during your tour?" Esme teased, her tone of voice indicating she knew exactly what we'd been doing. My face instantly heated, turning a brilliant shade of red, I'm sure. All I could do was stammer and look away, mortification written all over my face.

Emmett didn't miss a beat as he whooped out a "Hell yeah. Way to go, Eddo!" while the rest of the family tried their best not to snicker at our obvious dilemma. Edward was no help whatsoever as he just stood there grinning like a fool. Thankfully Rosalie took pity on me and showed me the way, hooking her arm through mine as she led me away from ground zero.

"I'm so completely mortified. I can't believe everyone knows what we were doing," I groaned, hanging my head as she led me down a long hallway.

Rosalie snorted and wrapped her arm around my shoulders giving me a squeeze. "Oh please, Bella. If I had a nickel for every time Emmett and I have been caught doing the naughty around this house I'd have Delly's college paid for. Cullen men just know what they're doing. Don't think I haven't seen that same twinkle in Esme's eyes every now and then when she and Carlisle have gone to 'freshen their drinks'. It's in their DNA, I think. This just shows that you fit right in with us."

"It's nice to see him this happy, you know," Rose said as we stopped in front of the guest bathroom. "I'm not sure I've ever seen him smile so much and I've been around this family for years."

I couldn't contain my smile, but then it faltered as I asked, "not even with Tanya?" I don't know why I felt compelled to bring her up, but I did and Rosalie's response was just what I needed to hear.

"That hag? Puh-lease. Tanya was a placeholder, she's the seat filler at the Oscars. You're the star. Never doubt that. We were talking as you two were... touring the house..." she said with a smirk. "It's obvious to all of us that Edward is head over heels in love with you. Even if he might not have said it yet."

"He's said it," I said shyly. "_We've_ said it," I added. "I'm pretty in love with him, too." My smile was back in full force as I let the words fall down around us.

"I know," She said matter-of-factly as she smiled and walked away.

Before we left Alice and Rosalie made me promise to have a shopping day with them soon. Esme hugged me tight and whispered in my ear "Thank you for making my son so happy." It took everything in me to keep the tears at bay. She was such an amazing woman and I was happy to have her on my side. Carlisle kissed me on the cheek, saying how delighted he was to get to know me and hoped to see more of us soon.

Edward walked me to the car and stopped to open my door, grabbing me by the waist he pulled me in for a searing kiss. "What was that for?" I breathed trying not to lose my balance. Not that I minded in the least.

"Just for being you." He kissed my nose tenderly and helped me into my seat.

I looked up to see that the entire family was peeking at us through the front window and witnessed our display of affection. Their smiles could not have been bigger and neither could mine.

~x~

**AN2**: **So, how did you enjoy brunch with the Cullens? Was it what you were expecting? I'll admit I had trouble with this chapter. I wanted things to feel organic, but it kept coming off kinda hokey. Anyway, this was the final result.**

**Also, I'm a judge for the High Times contest hosted by YogaGal and AngstGoddess003. You have until Feb 20 to submit your entries! Go to www . fanfiction . net/u/2685261/ (delete the spaces) to check out the details or to read the stories already submitted. Don't forget to vote when the time comes!**


	15. Chapter 15 Good News, Bad News

**AN: Here we are with a special birthday edition of Massageward. Happy birthday to my birthday buddy, loyal RMA&CMB reader, Profitina! Also, birthday wishes go out to Kerry513. And you may have heard of this guy, Robert Pattinson, yeah it's his bday, too! **

**Special RMA&CMB announcement at the close. **

**SM owns the characters. I own a brand spanking new patent leather Coach purse for mah berfday! **

~x~

Edward and I spent the remaining afternoon and evening lazing around his penthouse, soaking in as much of each other as we possibly could. Both of us had busy weeks ahead, so we took the opportunity to do as much talking, snuggling, and making out as time allowed. I had to work bright and early in the morning and it killed me knowing that I'd have to leave him eventually this evening.

The Newton's new ad campaign would be rolling out at the end of the week. I needed to get a solid night's sleep, as I had no time to waste in the morning. I still had to dot all the I's and cross the T's before the initial launch. I had radio and TV spots that were all set to run, but first they needed my signature, and my signature required a lot of reading of the fine print, lest I completely fuck something up...

Ugh, I didn't even want to think about that right now. I was in Edward's arms; I was in my happy place, so soft and warm. And his hair smelled divine. _That's right, I said 'divine' to describe my boyfriend's hair._ My fingers took up lodging in his _divine_hair as I straddled his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Closer.

I need him so much closer.

I just could not get enough of Edward. No matter how deep our kisses went I always craved more. It seemed the longer I was with him, the harder it was to part from him. I'd come to rely on his presence more so than I ever thought would be possible. His proximity was soothing to me. Even the times when we're apart, knowing that he's only a short drive away made me feel secure.

When the time came to say goodbye for the night, Edward walked me to my car. We made out in the street for what could have been hours, cars driving by - some honking, others cat-calling - we didn't care.

The following morning came bright and early. I forgot to put up the rod to the mini-blinds so Cecilia was thwacking away, waking me before my alarm was set to go off. Damn cat couldn't possibly be hungry after I filled their food bowl last night, but lo and behold when I checked it was empty once more.

"You little buggers are going to eat me out of house and home," I mumbled, filling their bowl. My voice sounded grainy from lack of use. I filled a cup with some water and drank it down greedily, hoping to clear out the gunkies.

Angela greeted me cheerily as I walked in. Bless her; she already had a cup of coffee waiting for me. She knew how crazy my week was going to be, having scheduled most of my activities for me, and being the fantastic assistant that she is, she always did her best to help alleviate the stress.

It seems like so much has happened since the last time we had the chance to sit down and talk. Things were progressing rather well with Ben from what I've witnessed, but it would be nice to hear the gooey details for myself.

We promised to have a working dinner later in order to catch up on our lives while still preparing everything for the launch.

The day passed by in a blur of phone calls, emails, faxing signatures and a lot of daydreaming about my Edward.

I had completely worked through lunch, so by the time dinner came around I was ravenous.

Angela was in charge of having our dinner delivered. The smells of Chinese food came wafting through my office door as Angela walked in carrying two huge bags of food from the best little hole-in-the-wall restaurant down the street.

"So you didn't get anything for me?" I joked. Angela stuck her tongue out at me, and went about unpacking our dinner.

"It never sounds like a lot when I order, but I always forget that rice and soup come with every entree. At least we'll have leftovers for lunch tomorrow."

"What are we eating?" I asked, rubbing my hands together in anticipation. I saw an eggroll and immediately bit into half of it, chewing clumsily. I didn't realize how hungry I was, but once that first bite went down, my stomach was growling angrily and begging for sustenance.

"We've got roast pork lo mein, black pepper beef and tangerine chicken, plus some veggie fried rice. Oh and there's hot sour soup and wonton soup."

"Gimme that lo mein, stat."

We wasted no time in piling food onto our plates. As this was a working dinner, aka a tax write-off, we took some time to plan out the rest of week. Once that was in order it was time for gossip.

Angela glowed from her head to her tippy-toes when I asked how things were between herself and her bartender wonder boy, Ben.

We gushed back and forth about our men for the remainder of our meal and agreed that the four of us should get together soon for dinner. I would have to ask Edward if he'd mind hosting a get-together at his place, since he clearly has the room.

The rest of the week continued in the same fashion as Monday. I saw Edward only once this week, on Wednesday evening. He came over late that night claiming he would surely die if he went one more day without kissing me goodnight. Of course I let him do a whole lot more that night than kiss me.

Slowly but surely, everything was ready to go. Both Mike and his father were extremely pleased with the job that I'd done, and I was absolutely beaming at their praise. I must say that it felt amazing to see those smiles on my clients' faces.

Friday came and the campaign went off without a hitch. Finally I had a moment to breathe. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to take deep breaths and appreciated the oxygen running freely through my lungs.

I was packing up for the day and just about to head home a little early when Angela popped her head past my office door and told me that my boss, Kate, wanted to see me upstairs before I left for the day.

Kate Ericson and her husband Garrett were the owners of this modestly-sized agency, and another in Oregon. I couldn't work for two better people. I imagine she wanted to congratulate me. It was customary for her to invite me up for a celebratory glass of champagne after a job well done.

"Bella, please come in," she said after I knocked twice on her door. Like I suspected, she already had the champagne poured and handed me a glass after a quick hug.

She looked radiant as always. Kate was an older woman in her mid-fifties, and her slim frame was impeccably dressed. She had light-brown hair - made even lighter by the ribbons of gray - that fell in soft curls at her shoulders. Light blue eyes sparkled back at me as I took in her soft expression. She had a warm smile that bore the evidence of years of laughter as gentle creases framed her mouth like happy parentheses.

It was that smile that greeted me and my own smile immediately mirrored hers. I was suddenly filled with such a positive feeling.

"Garrett and I are both really pleased with the job you're doing for this company." We clinked glasses and she toasted, "To your future, Bella."

I said "thank you" before taking a long sip, feeling the bubbles dance on my tongue.

"This is delicious, Kate, thank you."

"Oh please, drink up." She said, pouring more bubbly into my glass. She wore a mischievous grin as she quietly mumbled, "I have ulterior motives anyway…"

"Okay," I said, drawing out the word. "Mind filling me in?" I was a bit nervous about the way she was looking at me.

"Like I was saying, Bella, my husband and I are extremely happy with the work you do for us. This most recent project is the biggest you've ever had, and you handled it beautifully."

_Correction: Edward is the biggest I've ever had and yes, I know how to handle it,_my mind thought, but thankfully I was aware enough not to voice that out loud. Kate was still speaking so I should probably have been paying attention.

"- in our Portland location, so it would mean you having to relocate."

"Uhm," obviously I was in my own little world for too long, what just happened? "Can you repeat that please?"

"A promotion, Bella. We want you to move to Portland to be our new Projects Manager. We've been getting a lot more business and we need someone with your keen mind and capabilities to really make that office thrive."

I stood there, for who knows how long, just completely stunned into silence. Me? A Projects Manager? I couldn't make my mouth form words.

"Bella? You still haven't said anything, dear. Are you alright?" Concern laced with amusement was written all over her face.

I did the only think I could think of, and downed my glass of champagne.

"I'm sorry, that's just -" I stopped to literally shake my head for a moment, trying to clear out the fuzzies so I could actually speak. "That's a lot to take in. I had no clue I was being considered for a promotion. Are you sure I'm the one you want?"

"Absolutely. There's no doubt in my mind that you will be a great success down south. Will you do it?"

_I should say yes. This is a great opportunity for me, why aren't I saying yes? It's only three letters, Bella. Say. The. Word._

And then I thought of Edward and my inner monologue shut the fuck up.

"I need some time to think about this, Kate. I won't take long, but it's a big decision and a huge responsibility. I don't want to do anything rash. I hope you understand."

"Of course, dear, why don't you take the weekend and mull it over?"

"I will. I certainly will."

My mind was a spazzy mess the entire drive home. In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have driven in my state considering I don't actually remember the drive home… One minute I was at my office and the next I looked up and I was parked in front of my building.

I walked inside, plopped myself on the couch - quickly joined by a needy Bishop - and did my best to breathe. Thankfully the rhythm of his purr was enough to soothe me for the time being.

Grabbing my phone, I thought briefly about calling my mother for guidance. But I quickly squelched that idea. She knows all about Edward, of course, and is happy that I'm happy with him, but I already knew what she'd tell me. She'd tell me to absolutely take the job. She'd say that I should never let a man keep me from living my best life. Of course that would be coming from the woman who skipped out on her husband and daughter because she has a fear of being 'tied down'.

_I'm definitely not afraid of being tied down, especially if Edward is the one tying the knots. _

God, it's impossibly hard to keep my brain out of the gutter. _Mmm... Edward gets impossibly hard... Stoppit, Bella! _

I seriously needed to get a grip. Not seeing Edward much at all this week has seriously affected my ability to function as a normal human being.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand before the ringtone kicked in alerting me to a call.

Charlie.

I had a decision to make... My father is the perfect person with whom to talk over my decision. He's logical and rational... And he would never steer me wrong.  
However that also means I'd have to tell him about Edward, and as much as I know Charlie will love Edward and vice versa, I wasn't exactly relishing that conversation.

Nothing like taking the bull by the horns...

I answered just before the call would've been sent to voicemail.

"Hi, dad! I'm glad you called." I tried my best to be cheery, but my dad knows me too well.

"What's bothering you, kiddo? You know you can't pull the wool over your old man's eyes."

So I went on to tell him about my week at work, and the job and the promotion, and the fact that I'd have to relocate to Portland.

Charlie was one hundred and fifty percent in support of me accepting this opportunity, and that if I felt good about it, I should take it.

"Don't become and old fuddy duddy like your old man. Take a risk, Bells."

I didn't say anything right away, and Charlie being the keen detective he is noticed my hesitancy and immediately (and accurately) assumed, "You're in love, aren't you?"

"Dad, how did you know?" But I knew his intuition was always top notch. He didn't become Chief for no reason, even if it was of a tiny town such as Forks.

"Go on, tell me about him. What's this joker's name?" I could picture his smile twitching beneath his mustache. A notepad in hand, jotting down any important information so he can take it to the station to analyze later.

"His name is Edward. Edward Cullen. And he's not a joker, dad, not by a long shot. He's wonderful."

My voice was wistful, almost foreign as I started from the beginning, explaining about my birthday gift from Angela. Charlie was impressed that he owned a successful business, but was also a bit concerned at how quickly our romance came about, and he wasn't too thrilled to find out how we met, i.e. me being completely naked and vulnerable on a massage table, alone in a room with a strange man.

"Did he touch you inappropriately, Bella?"

"DAD!"

"Because if he did, you can press charges."

"No! He was extremely professional. I'm the one who had a filthy sex dream about him while I was on the table," I blurted out, followed by a long, very awkward silence.

Charlie cleared his throat, wanting quickly to change the subject. We left talk of Edward for the moment while dad filled me in on the latest gossip around Forks.

It's hilarious. My dad is such a tight-lipped guy when it comes to his personal life and his emotions, but I swear the men around the police station are worse than teenage girls when it comes to local town gossip.

We talked for a few minutes more before Charlie brought the conversation full circle.

"Have you talked to Edward yet about this promotion?"

"I haven't had the opportunity. I only found out about an hour ago. I planned on talking to him about it this evening. I have the weekend to think it over."

"Bells, if this yahoo is as great as you say he is, then you two will figure it out. Whether you move, or decide to stay put, just make sure it's a decision you'll be able to live with. Trust your gut, kiddo."

After hanging up, I realized my dad and I had talked for almost twenty minutes, which I'm pretty sure was some sort of record. I'd hoped that talking things through with Charlie would help put my mind at ease, but somehow I was still just as twisted up as I was before he called, if not more so.

Thoughts began to bombard my brain so I did the only thing I could think of and went to the fridge, pulled out the Chardonnay, and began chugging directly from the bottle.

I glanced at the clock on the stove, and it read ten after four. At least it was mostly socially acceptable to be drunk at this hour, which I would no doubt be in minutes, considering I missed out on lunch today.

Needing to clear my head a little, I jumped in the shower. Cold water pelted me as I was too impatient to wait for the water to heat up. After a few minutes, the water fell hot and stinging against my skin I allowed it to wash away the uncertainty I felt.

This was such an incredible opportunity for me. I almost can't even believe that I've been offered this kind of position. I'd be a projects manager, meaning I'd be leading my own team of people. Was I ready for a responsibility like this? It would be a big step forward for my career. It would mean a huge increase in my salary. This wasn't the job offer you said no to. So why was I so hesitant to be excited about it?

The only answer was Edward. I wasn't even remotely excited about the prospect of moving away from him. New relationships are fragile at best, even the most loving ones. I'm not sure long distance right now was even fathomable.

I had really missed Edward this week and we were only apart for a few days. Could I handle not seeing him for a week, maybe two? Suddenly I was filled with the urge to see him as soon as I could. I hurried the rest of my shower, and stood dripping wet as I sent him a frantic text asking if he was home.

I towel dried my skin before wrapping my hair up to dry. My phone alerted me to Edward's response and I read the words greedily, hungry for a connection to him.

He was on his way home from the spa.

Perfect. He'd be home by the time I got dressed, packed a bag, and hauled my ass over there.

I made sure to feed the cats and gave them fresh water, though they both preferred to drink the stale shower water. Freaking weirdos.

My poor kitties, they were being neglected. I was being stretched in so many directions, and my quality time with them had been falling short. I made a decision to spend all day with them on Sunday, before the workweek began, and I had to give Kate my answer.

I arrived at Edward's in record time and knocked furiously on his door. It was then I remembered that I never texted him back telling him I was coming over.

He opened the door looking shocked as hell to see me. Or maybe he was just shocked at my appearance. After all my hair was still damp with pieces plastered to my face from running around like a bat out of hell. I hadn't taken the time to really look at what I was wearing, but I imagine that I looked out of my mind. Probably because I _was_out of my mind.

I didn't say a word before I launched myself into his arms, taking his mouth greedily with mine. I practically climbed up his torso, forcing him to stumble backwards as he gained his balance and held me up.

He didn't ask me any questions as he kissed me back with just as much vigor. When we finally came up for air he simply said, "I missed you, too, love."

And suddenly I was a puddle of tears. I spent this whole week in a 'go-go-go' mindset, and that was hard to come down from. Add in the emotions I have regarding this new job offer, the sheer fact that Edward has the tendency to make me feel too much all at once - not to mention I was exhausted and very hungry - and I was a bonafide mess.

Edward carried me to the couch and held me gently as he wiped away my tears, before kissing both of my soggy eyelids.

"What's with the tears, baby?" His voice was soft and smooth, and helped to center my thoughts long enough to remind myself to breathe.

"It's-" Hiccup. "It's been a-" Hiccup. "Long week," I finally managed to spit out. "And I have some... news..."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" He grinned his cocky three-quarter smile, the one that made my panties instantly fall to the floor. "Is it good news, or bad?"

"Um, both?" He quirked his eyebrow in question waiting for me to continue. "My boss, Kate, called me into her office today. She was thrilled with the work I'd done for the Newtons..."

Edward narrowed his eyes at the mere mention of Newton, I'd find his jealousy endearing if I weren't so wound up about my news.

"Edward, she offered me a promotion," I finally managed to sputter out, looking directly into Edward's sparkling eyes; his excitement was palpable.

"Baby, that's fantastic! How could you even remotely think this is bad news?" His smile was so wide, which only made the rest of what I had to say that much more difficult.

"The job isn't in Seattle," I croaked. "It would mean I'd have to move." My voice was barely a whisper by the time I breathed out the last word.

Edward's face fell immediately, with no trace of the happy smile that was there just seconds ago.

"Move?" His eyes were sad, looking just as downtrodden as I felt.

I nodded my head, curling up into his side. Somehow I just couldn't get close enough to him.

"They want me to be their new Projects Manager in the Portland office."

Edward's eyes shot up into his brow and a slight smile curved up on the left side of his face. The despondency from before seemed to have disappeared.

"It's a huge opportunity for me, especially for someone my age." I continued on to tell him about the details of the job, explaining my duties as a projects manager and everything Kate had discussed with me.

Edward listened to me intently, and the more I talked about the job, the more I realized how much I'd love to do it. I just needed his reassurance, to know that we would be okay. That he would support me and be there for me when I call him at two a.m. stressed out as all hell.

Edward wrapped me snugly in his arms before leaning down for a soft kiss. "Bella, you have to do this," He whispered softly. "You owe it to yourself and to your career. Don't worry about us, we'll figure out a way to make it all work. I'm confident about that," he said with his signature smirk planted solidly on his face.

"You know, when you say it I actually believe it."

I sighed a big sigh and rested my head on his chest right above his heart and relished the feeling of being comforted by his warmth and love, for I would be without this corporeal presence soon enough.

~x~

**AN: As always thanks for reading. Please leave me some love in the form of a review! **

**I am donating an RMA&CMB outtake to Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness, run by coldplaywhore and Aylah50. For more information see Fandom4SAA on twitter, or go to http : / / fandom4saa . wordpress . com (remove the spaces) Donation deadline is May 31st.**

**So many amazing authors have signed up and I can't wait to get my hands on that compilation! Make a donation today! Hint: Bella plus Edward plus massage table shenanigans equals WIN! (that's my favorite kind of math, btw...)**


End file.
